Revenge
by sangofananime
Summary: A new tragedy awaits them. Aikka x Eva. CHAPTER 14 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Crogs attack Earth and Eva hides in the only place where she can be safe?****(Aikka x Eva)**

**It happens two months after the Great race of Oban.**** It just popped in my mind and I had to write it as soon as possible, before I forgot or lost the inspiration. So, you know what to do.**

**BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**** PLEASE**

**Chapter 1: Hiding from the Crogs**

She looked carefully outside. Nobody there.

She ran as fast as she could. Her back started to hurt her, probably because of the weight of her father. He had told her not to take him, to let him die. He told her to escape and survive to any cost. But she would never be able to let him in there.

She hid behind a tree and rested herself in it.

"Yeah. Of course, dad. After ten years looking for you and I will let you die here" she thought.

-Are you okay, Eva? - He asked when he noticed that her daughter was breathing pretty hard.

She just nodded and tried to calm herself. She was breathing like this because she had run at least half kilometer with her dad in her back, but mostly because she was afraid. More than that, she was terrified to death. She could feel her father's heart beating against her back. He was afraid too.

A dark ship passed in front of the tree in which Eva and Don were hiding. Luckily enough, they couldn't see them. And then, nothing happened. No sound, no screams, no ships. Maybe they were resting a little. Maybe they should do the same.

Eva sat on the ground and let her father down her back. He looked worried at her.

-I'm okay, don't worry. Now let's see your wound- she said, avoiding his eyes and caressing his cheek with a hand.

She opened his black jacket while biting her shirt and started to tear a piece of it. She almost took off all her right sleeve. When her eyes detected the wound that was torturing her father, she took the piece of shirt and pressed against it. Don held a scream. It hurt more than what he thought.

When the blood stopped coming out, Eva took off the piece of shirt and threw it away. Then she tore another piece of her shirt, this time from her left sleeve. She bandaged the wound and got to her feet.

-You must rest, Eva- Don said, more as an order than a suggestion.

If her daughter was going to save him and carry him in her back, he would not let her get too tired. He knew she was strong but no one is strong enough to resist that much. She turned around and looked at him smiling a little.

-I'll be fine, dad. The hangar is not too far from here so I'm going to look for help there- she said while starting to walk between a pair of trees.

-No way, young lady! - He yelled.

When she noticed that he was calling her again by that name, she stood in there and laughed a little.

-I'll be back soon- Eva said as she ran away with all her strength.

She hoped that she could arrive to her father's company and ask for help before the Crogs found him. If they dared to hurt him again, she would never forgive them. She would get her revenge for sure, no matter what; but first was her dad. They needed to be safe and escape from the crogs.

Eva ran and found herself in the city. She recognized a street as the one that would take her to the company. She looked with sadness at her school as she passed in front of it. It was almost completely destroyed, probably because of an explosion or something. She didn't care what it was. But what made her got more scared and sad was to see some corpses around a house, a woman, a man and two little boys.

Some tears escaped from her eyes when she noticed that both kids were hugging her mother, as if they wanted to protect her more than to save their own lives.

She finally found the last avenue of the city. There were two ways that she knew perfectly. Both would take her to the hangar. One was shorter than the other. One would take her to a big avenue, where the Crogs could be waiting for someone else to kill. The other would take her almost directly to the hangar but was way longer than the first.

She preferred the short way. She would risk her life by that way but she had no choice. Her body wouldn't resist too much time. Maybe until the hangar, then back where she left her father and then she would faint from fatigue.

Eva ran faster as she saw the end of the way. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought she would suffer a heart attack. She would definitively not let the Crogs get her. She had to save her dad. She had to live.

A laser cut the air in front of her face, and then she saw three Crogs coming next to her and two behind her. Another laser passed her left leg, but she didn't care. She gasped and let out a scream when one of them took her by the arm.

-Where do you think you are going, human? - He said.

-Wherever but here- she said while pulling her arm away from him.

-Don't try to escape, human. You will die anyway, right now if that's your wish- said another, approaching to her. He looked a little younger than the others, about her age maybe.

-No, thanks. But I'd like to live for kicking your butts later- she said pulling more and more, but the Crog didn't move.

The younger one made a signal to the one that was holding her arm to let her. When she felt she was free again she started to run, but was caught again. This time, the younger crog held her by the waist with a hand and with the other he held her wrist and twisted it behind her back. She let out a scream of pain while pulling harder than before.

-You're pretty strong. Maybe you'd like to come with us- he whispered in her ear.

-What for? I'm just a human, remember? Why would you want me to be with you? - She said tightening the teeth.

This made him laugh. In fact, all of them laughed, as if they were making fun on her. This made her really mad. She hated people laughing in her face.

-You don't even know why we are here, right? - said another crog, as if it was really obviously.

-I don't know and I don't care about it- she said pretending to sound stronger than she felt.

The younger one twisted her wrist harder, making her scream in pain again; then he pulled her by the waist, so her body was more close to his. Really close.

-You will know soon- he said as he smelled her hair and neck.

She felt as he held her legs with one of his and let out her waist, just to put his hand inside her shirt. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact. It was the first time that someone touched her like this, and she hated it. This was shit. Pure shit. She wished he let her free just for one second and then she would kick him right in the... You know what I mean.

As reading her thoughts, the crog started laughing again. Eva blushed furiously, mostly because of the shame she felt. She fought as much as she could to be free and for the crog to stop doing… what he was doing.

Then the crog tore her shirt and looked at her with a horrible glance, it was full of lust but at the same time it was as if he was examining her.

"What now?" she asked to herself, trying to concentrate and think in a way to escape.

She looked carefully behind her shoulder. The crog had his laser gun in his hip. It was black and the long canon was full silver and the switch was red. Maybe if she could take it…

The idea sounded perfect in her head, but when she tried to make just a little move to get the gun, he hit her in her stomach and then let her free. She was now in the ground holding her stomach; she knew she looked pathetic so she tried to look up, so she would be so much like that.

"I have to escape" she thought.

-What do you think? That you can defeat us that easily? You said it; you are just a poor human-he said, while looking at her as if she was trash.

Eva saw her opportunity. She stood up as she could and took the gun in her hands, aiming it to the young crog and then kneeled. He looked a bit shocked but smiled evilly. He walked towards her slowly, but not enough to make her guard down. When the gun was touching him, he stopped and looked into her eyes.

-Shoot if you dare-

-What?!-

He laughed harder than never. He was making fun on her again. Eva tightened her hold in the gun with anger.

-You will never be able to shoot at me, human. You are too weak for that- he said.

Suddenly, and without warning, laser cut the crog's armor and the blood started coming out from his right arm.

-Prince! - shouted one of the crogs, running next to the youngest one.

Eva looked confused at him and then at the gun in her hands. Did she shot? But… wait a minute, did she just heard correctly? That pervert was a prince? Immediately some images came to her mind. She knew a prince. He was her friend, her best friend. Or at least, he used to be. Aikka.

"It's not time for thinking about that, idiot" she yelled at herself.

The "prince" was kneeling in the ground and holding his arm as the blood continued coming out. He said something in loud voice to a crog soldier. Then someone appeared in front of her, before the soldier could even move. There was a man with long black hair, holding a knife in the crog's throat; along with other 4 men that were aiming their guns to the crogs.

-Don't move- he said to the soldier, who didn't move even a centimeter. The man turned his head a little to see Eva –are you okay, little mouse?-

Eva was completely shocked. It has passed two months since they came back from Oban, and during that time they had been looking for Rick but they could never found him. Now that the crogs were invading Earth, he appeared to save her as nothing happened.

-We are leaving now, so be prepared- he whispered to her- take that gun with you-

She looked down to take a deep breath. She felt something humid in her knees. When she looked carefully, she discovered that the humid thing was in fact blood. The blood that had came out from the prince's arm.

Her eyes widened .She hated blood; it always made her want to vomit. Eva felt as she was passing away. No, never! She had to resist. She had to escape and help her father.

-Lets get out of here! - said one of the men that came with Rick.

Then everyone started running. Though she didn't knew where she was meant to go, she knew it perfectly. Without losing time, the crogs started shooting at the humans, who defended themselves with what looked like pieces of metal.

"This is a mess. The crogs are going to get us soon, even if we escape now." She thought. It was true but then where could they go? Where to escape from them?

She didn't stop. She felt bad, really bad. Eva started breathing hard as she ran faster; she could see now the hangar. Just a little more.

"Where can we go? Escape. We have to escape at any cost. Where? Where? Where in the hell? Even hell was better than this place!"

Rick noticed the great effort she was doing. The ex-pilot took Eva and carried her in his shoulder. She obviously wouldn't resist too much. She relaxed completely, but her mind never stopped working. Where could they escape?

A second after Rick carried her, Eva passed away. Only a word in her mind.

"Nourasia"

**So that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you all like it and don't forget to comment please, it's really important for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, I****'m really glad that people had comment so fast! Thanks a lot**** everyone****, now let's start with the good part. You know, read and leave your comment please.**

**Chapter 2: ****Crog's plans**

Why? Why did he have to be here? Wasn't it enough when they threatened his family and people? Well, they were crogs, nothing more than dirty, nasty and cruel creatures. Anyway, why him? They could just have their stupid war and leave Nourasia, but not only that they didn't leave Nourasia, they also threatened him because of Kross' death.

-Hey you, prince! Come here now- shouted the General Taik, Toros' replacement.

Aikka walked slowly to him and took the guns he gave him in his arms.

-Take them to the prince and this too- Taik said as he gave Aikka a little white box. –Then come back and tell me what he said then we will go to the next city-

-Why are we going to the city? - Aikka dared to ask with anger, knowing the answer. Unfortunately, this one crog could read minds as good as nourasians. It was his fault in some way.

-You know what for, don't you? - Taik said, showing a smile full of cruelty.

Aikka said nothing, just turned around and walked to the stairs to do what Taik had told him to do. As he walked down stairs, his thoughts went again to the same he has been thinking about since the past month.

There was only one good thing, and a lot of bad things, but a really bad one about his situation. The good was that when they blamed him for Kross' death, he could keep living by the crogs' prince decision. The really bad thing was that they ordered him to go with them to Earth for a war. And he had to obey; otherwise they would kill his family.

The crog prince had told him that "he would have his punishment on Earth". He didn't understand this, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Aikka knocked the third door in the wall of the left side. Someone screamed in pain. After two second, a voice said: "Come in"

There he was. The one that made him come to Earth. Prince Kai was shirtless in his bed and a crog nurse was healing his right arm. He screamed again and then yelled at Aikka:

-What the hell do you want?!-

Aikka approached to the table that was next to a wall and let there the guns he was carrying. Then he turned around and placed himself in the middle of the room.

-General Taik told me to give that to you, that's all prince Kai- he looked at him with hatred when Kai screamed again and then hit the nurse because she was making him in pain.

Aikka helped the nurse to get to her feet and noticed the big and deep wound Kai had. The nurse left to look for some more medicines, but Aikka could see perfectly some tears in her eyes. He almost felt bad for her. Maybe she wasn't a cruel crog as the majority.

-May I ask what happened to your arm, prince? - Aikka asked suddenly.

-Shut up-

_"It's weird. He is madd__er than usually__"_Aikka thought, something like a smile in his face.

He sighed, and then walked to the bed where Kai was and showed him the white box that General Taik gave him. Kai opened it and took off a small piece of paper, it was a picture. Kai's eyes first widened, he blinked a few times and then looked at the picture carefully, as if there was something wrong about it. While he observed the picture, Aikka's thoughts continued coming.

Why Earth? He was sure they wanted to take revenge because of Kross' death and all the dishonor stuff. But if they really wanted to kill humans, they just would do it. He had seen them from the ship when they landed before; it was as if they looked carefully at every human before taking their lives off, and they didn't kill any woman, only men, children and old people. He also saw how they took to the ship some of the women. Aikka feared that there was one more possibility.

Suddenly prince Kai got up and put his shirt and armor on again. He turned to Aikka with a big grin, an evil grin. It was nasty to see. Aikka stood there a little, trying to look at the picture that Kai had in his hand. The crog prince took the picture and put it again in the white box and then gave it to the nourasian.

-Tell General Taik that we are going to come back to the previous city. Before we land there, I want you to come here again-

Aikka just nodded, opened the door and left just when a new nurse came in. Fear in her eyes. In the way he didn't even try to open the box, he knew that only crogs could open them. If he just dared to see what was inside the box, he would die. He was cursing against crogs in his mind, but stopped as he neared the place where was General Taik.

The last possibility he could think of was this. Why they were on Earth and examined every human and didn't kill women? Maybe they were looking for Molly.

**Wei Race Company**

Eva got up suddenly all covered in sweat. She saw Rick next to her, but she really didn't pay too much attention to the man.

-Dad- she whispered, to start shouting with fear- where is my dad? Rick please, where is my dad? Did you save him? What time is it? We got to save him! He is hurt!-

-Hey calm down, little mouse. He is fine- Rick said trying to calm her and pulling her to make her rest in the bed again.

-But how? What…? - She started again.

-He is okay, we found him in the middle of the city looking for his darling daughter-

When Eva heard that, she calmed down a little. Then she looked around, still fighting with Rick to stay up. It looked like a cave or a basement. It was dark and humid. There was only a lamp in the ceiling and a door in the left side. In the right side were the men that went to save her with Rick.

- He was worried about you too, but now he is resting and you must do the same- Rick side, finally making her fall in the bed.

-But where is he? - She asked, not completely calmed.

-He is in the other room, I will take you with him when both of you have rested-

-Is he okay? How's his wound? I tried to heal it but I don't know if I…-

-Don't worry anymore, we healed his wound a pair of hours and healed yours too-

Eva blinked in confusion; then she looked down and registered all her body. Her left leg and one of her wrists were bandaged and she had band-aids in her right cheek and one of her knees.

- When did I…? What just happened to me? - She stared a little at Rick and then continued- More important than that, where have you been all this time? We have looked for you but never founded you, and now you just appear here as if it was normal!-

Rick laughed when he heard that. His little mouse was astute and intrepid, almost rude as always. He was glad she hadn't changed.

-Come on little mouse, sleep some more hours. I'll tell you everything when you woke up- Rick said as he covered her body with a sheet.

-But…-

-No "buts", lady. Sleep tight- he said as he walked to the door and left along with the other men.

Eva couldn't do anything more. She heard as Rick locked the door, so she had no other option than to obey and sleep. Thank god her father was safe, now she could rest tranquilly. She suddenly felt a lot of weight in her chest and all the fatigue she had became evident. Without thinking in anything more, Eva closed her red eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**In the other side of the door**

Rick entered carefully and looked at the bed where Don Wei was supposed to be. He wasn't there; he was up, inspecting the room with a critical glance. One side of his nude chest was covered with bandages.

-I never expected that the basements of the company where in such a poor state-

-I think it's not time for thinking about those things now, Don- Rick said as he sat down in the bed looking at the old man.

-You are right- Don said, while sitting next to the ex-pilot- how's she?-

-She is fine; at least she still has that energy so particular of her-

-That's from her mother, but I must admit that she had got my stubbornness- Don Wei said as he smiled slightly.

They went silent for a while. Both in their own minds. After a few minutes, Rick broke the tense silence.

-What happened? - He just asked.

At this, Don sighed, turned to see Rick and started talking.

-When crogs attacked for the third time, we were at home. The first one was an hour before we ever knew they were here. When we tried to escape, they already were in our street. Then they took Eva away from me and started to shoot at every person who was there. She started crying and I just… I couldn't resist that, and the fact that she was in danger-

-So you know now that she's your daughter, right?-

-Yes. But somehow before I even realized it, I was already taking care of her and I think that even if she wasn't my Eva, I would love her as much. Then when I was sure, I told her and … well, that's a longer story-

-Then, what happened next with the crogs?-

-They shot at me- he said looking at the bandages in his chest- and she cried more; and then she got mad, more than never on Oban or Alwas. She had the strength to escape from those crogs and carry me in her back, even when I told her to let me there. We passed at least 20 more houses and 2 complete avenues, to the park. There she hid me in the trees, bandaged my wound with her own clothes and she still had the energy to tell me that she would look for help. I told her not to but she is never listening to me-

-Then you decided to look for her with that big wound. Knowing that she would kill you for putting yourself in danger, that's if crogs didn't found you first- Rick said sarcastically.

Don Wei then felt as an idiot, a dumbass. She tried so hard to protect him with her own life and he just put himself in danger by following her. That was just a suicide! The most stupid thing he had ever done since he abandoned her in that boarding school.

-Come on Don, she won't be mad at you. When she woke up she first asked for you, then she just realized the wounds she had- Rick said as he saw Wei's sad look- Why don't you sleep? I'm more than sure that if you don't do it, she will get really mad-

-What are you going to do? - asked Don, as he placed himself in the bed again.

-Try to take some survivors with us and look for some food. I know that little mouse will be hungry when she wake up- Rick said.

**Back in prince Kai's room**

-No! Never! - Aikka shouted as he held Kai's neck with anger.

-You have to- said Kai calmed, with a slight smile in his face, though he was having a hard time trying not to do it, mostly not to laugh.

-I won't ever do that to her!-

Then Kai couldn't resist. At this comment from Aikka, he started laughing hard as never before, he was like a crazy or a psycho. Aikka hated him. More than to any other person in the world. More than Toros and Kross together. He raised a fist in warning. He really didn't want to do something that could cost his family's life but this was the worst… it was just horrible.

-Damn it! Then it's true what everyone is saying- Kai said, some tears coming out his eyes because of the laughter.

-What are they saying? - asked Aikka, tightening his grip in the crog's neck.

-You fell in love with that human, didn't you?-

When Aikka got silent and relaxed a little his pressure in Kai's neck, the crog prince laughed again, harder than before.

-I told you. Now you are going to have your punishment-

-Don't you dare to touch her or I will…!!- Aikka shouted but couldn't finish with the sentence.

-You will kill me because of that human? Then the royal family of Nourasia will die, and his heir too-

At this, Aikka left his neck free and turned around, his fists tightened. He knew he couldn't do anything in this case, but it was hard to accept.

-But I will give you another opportunity, Aikka- Kai said, while caressing his own neck, finding it rough and irritated. He gave a step to Aikka, who turned to see him right in the eyes, full on fury and hate. Kai liked it.

-You can choice, would you want us to do it or do you prefer to do it by yourself? I think she will be more comfortable with you-

"_That's it"_ Aikka thought, as he hit Kai right in the face, harder enough to throw him on the ground. He was breathing with difficult; he really wanted to kill him right in that moment! He tried to calm down, and walked to the door. Then, when he was about to leave, Kai said:

-You must tell me when we land, otherwise I will do it by myself, and believe me, I will have no mercy with her-

Aikka just closed the door, strewing it with all his strength, causing it to almost break in half. He ran down stairs to his own room, just to fall in his bed. His heart felt as if it was about to broke. He had never felt something like this. He loosed control completely. It had never happened to him.

-Why her? - He asked to no one. He looked up and her image was there. He closed his eyes, she was there. Why? Why it has to be her?

Now… what was he going to do? He would never forgive himself if crogs dared to hurt her,_ his_ Earth princess, _his_ friend, _his_ rival, _his_ Molly. But in that case, he would have to hurt her himself, and then she would cry, she would hate him, she would want him to die, she would cry again and scream.

He remembered those bright red eyes, full of tears and pain. He hated that memory. And to know that they were like that because of him was just unbearable. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to live something like that again. He cared too much about her to do that.

Crogs were looking for Molly, as he had suspected. But not only that, they were kidnapping women for themselves. Molly was just a "price" for prince Kai. They wanted to finish with the war they had started just a while ago. It was only that the way to do it… those dirty crogs. They had no heart.

Aikka then decided that if _his _Molly was about to be hurt, it was him who would do it.

**That's all for now! Hope you liked it. Please don'****t forget to review****!! I will update soon, ****I ****promise.**** And thanks again for the last comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am!! Thanks again for the fast comments. ****I'm really happy ****XD**** well, so ****let's**** start with it. God, I'm being**** too cruel in this fic but ****WTH people like**** it and me too. Enjoy and comment please!!**

**Chapter 3: Traitor**

Eva glanced at the door. When she was sure that there was no one watching her, she entered into the bathtub. She instantly felt as her whole body relaxed when the hot water touched her. She let out a soft sigh and started cleaning herself, enjoining it as much as she could because she hadn't been able to take a bath since three days ago.

It has passed two days since Rick rescued her and her father. Then he and his friends started bringing some people that was able to escape from the crogs' attack, actually they were A LOT, at least fifty people. As a lot of them were hurt, Eva had to help them too. She had to take care of a pregnant woman called Sarah and his husband Kyle. Sarah would give in birth her baby in a few days and Eva would be able to help her.

During those days she had took care of some children and babies. They loved her. Although she had never taken care of any kid back in her boarding school, everyone said that she was really good with them. She also had to help with the food, and even help to… steal it. She didn't like that idea but there were too much people that needed it, and her father agreed.

They knew now that crogs were looking for someone. A woman; no doubt about that. A soldier that came to the company with his daughter said that they had took his wife away and a lot more of women, and that he also heard one of them saying that they couldn't find the "princess". They had no idea what they were talking about, but it wasn't good.

**With Don and Rick**

-What do you mean by "his concubine"? - Don yelled. He was really, and I mean REALLY, angry. How was it possible?

-They want her for that. That's their way to stop this. If they have hybrid children, then we won't be able to attack them and we will have to obey them, Don-

-But why are they looking for Eva? - asked Don, his face a little red because of the anger.

-I don't know, but maybe that prince wants revenge. He was the one that caught her when we saved her- said Rick.

-Then we have to move from here fast!- Don said.

-Yes but where are we going to…? - Rick started.

An explosion shut his words. The cement ground started cracking and all the room was trembling. In the other side of the room's door they heard some screams, where the survivors were. Then, everything stopped and cries could be heard.

One of Rick's friends, Jun, ran to the door of the room where Rick and Don where, gasping for air and almost blue because of the fear.

-Cr…Crogs… the crogs are coming here!-

**Back to Eva**

Eva looked down to her body. There were some scars in her arms and legs. Then she looked at her breasts and a nasty memory came to her. She closed her eyes to try to make it go away but it didn't work. There he was, that crog prince, touching her again. She hated him because of that. How did he dare to do that!? She felt dirty.

In a moment everything started trembling. Eva tried not to move, as she closed her eyes again, scared. Some pieces of the ceiling fell around her, a pair fell into the water and one of them hit her left knee. Then, it stopped. What the hell was that?? After a few seconds, Eva heard someone knocking insistently the door.

-Eva? Are you here? - A female voice asked outside, she was agitated.

-Hell no! I'm damn naked, don't come in! - She shouted angrily, forgetting the fear she was feeling.

Quickly Eva covered herself with a towel, got out of the bathtub and walked to the door. There was Lizzie, a 14 years old girl. Her real name was Lisary, but she hated that name and wanted everyone to call her Lizzie or Liz. She was blond with some red dye and her eyes where bright amber.

_"__Right __when I was getting relaxed!"_Eva thought.

-So what do you want? - She asked, but calmed when she noticed Lizzie's worried look.

-It's Sarah! - She said, completely terrified.

-What happened to Sarah!?- Eva asked, now really concerned.

-She is having the baby right now! She needs you-

Eva first stared at her in shock, her heart beating faster with every second. Now!? Sarah was giving her baby in birth right now! Then her body and brain started working again. She took her clothes and threw away the towel, not carrying that Lizzie or someone else saw her. She walked outside the bathroom, now dressed with her jeans and a big white blouse, but before she could even give two more steps, someone else came into the bathroom. It was Karl, Lisary's… I mean, Lizzie's brother.

-The Crogs are attacking us! - He said.

Eva's heart jumped painfully inside her chest. Great, she had to attend a pregnant woman and crogs had found them. She ignored Karl and the fear and ran to where Sarah was. She had her legs a little opened, breathing hard. Kyle was by her side holding her hands.

-I'm here Sarah; you are going to be fine, okay? - Eva said while keeling in front of her.

Maybe because of that piece of ceiling that hit her leg, she felt a pain in her left knee, but she didn't even try to stand up again. There was no time to loose. She saw that the baby's head was almost outside. Then she noticed that everyone started running, some shouting that crogs had come and they had to escape right now. Eva didn't pay attention to them, just asked Lizzie and Karl to look for a clean towel or sheet and some water.

After three minutes, the baby advanced a little more, in front of Eva's eyes! She felt a little dizzy because of the sight of that. Sarah was bleeding a lot and the pain was too much for her. When Karl and Liz brought her the water and a towel, she decided that it was time for that baby to come.

-Now Sarah, you got to be strong. The baby is almost here. We are going to start and it will be over soon, I promise, okay? -

Sarah nodded, not been able even to speak a word.

**Outside Wei Racers**

Aikka looked as a lot of humans came out from a door, in the back side of that grey, big building. But he wouldn't say a word about it to the crogs, especially to the one that was next to him, prince Kai. He read the name in the building that said "Wei Racers".

_"__Wei. Wei. Don Wei. That was the Earth team manager's name, also Molly's father, or may I say Eva?__ I think that was the name he said back on Oban. Then Molly can be here!"_ Aikka thought.

If that was the case, he would find her, protect her with his life and help her to escape. He didn't care what could happen to him, he had to save her.

-Come on- Kai said and ten crog soldiers entered in the building, breaking everything that was in their way.

With only a second they caught a pair of humans. Desperate, they tried to run away, crying loud but nothing worked. As Aikka saw a soldier pulling a woman by her hair, causing her to cry and scream he had to resisted with all his strength to not kill him or help the woman. He had to find Eva first, that was his priority.

As soon as Kai walked to another place, he ran and hid until they were distracted enough to not noticed he left. He had to found her.

When he ran to a hidden door in a wall, he didn't expect that he would be followed. Less that he would guide his enemies to the person he wanted to save from them.

**Back with Eva**

-Come on Sarah! It's almost done- Eva said.

She started sweating, she was really nervous because everyone left without waiting for them and hell… she was helping for the first time a pregnant woman to give in birth her baby, and to be honest, she felt as if she was about to pass away again. Mostly because of the blood that came out of Sarah.

_"Is it really that wonderful to be pregnant and have a baby, that you can __support such a pain?"_ she thought.

Then, another contraction. This was the last chance they had!

But right when she pulled the baby completely out, someone appeared in the scene. Eva looked at the baby in her arms. A girl. She smiled. Eva turned around to say something to Lizzie but frozen when she saw the person that had just appeared. She stared at him with the small baby covered in blood in her arms. Then she looked at those who were behind him. Was it a dream or a nightmare? Eva got up, still holding the baby that had just started crying.

When the crogs heard the sound of the baby, they knew that there were humans; and Kai ordered to enter and bring them.

Aikka heard them coming, so he placed himself in front of the group of humans with his bow and an arrow, but when he was about to shot at them, another group of crogs appeared from behind. They took Lizzie, Karl and Kyle away. Then when one of them tried to touch an unconscious Sarah, Eva placed herself in front of her, also holding the baby protectively.

-So finally I found you- said Kai, walking to Eva.

She immediately recognized his voice. She turned around and glanced at him. The baby seemed to felt that there was danger in the place, because she cried louder when the prince approached to them. Kai looked at the baby with fury, as if it was something bad or nasty.

-Shut that up! - He yelled at Eva.

She did nothing, just glanced at him with hate. As the baby continued crying, he got madder.

-Shut that up, now! - He shouted.

Eva didn't move. Aikka, in the other hand, couldn't decide what to do. There she was, in danger but trying to protect someone else. If he tried to save her right now, crogs surely would catch them up; and even if they were able to escape, they would have to leave the mother of the baby, but…

When he saw that Kai slapped Eva in anger, he felt all his hate coming back, running furiously in his veins. With this, the baby seemed to calm down. Then there was a tense silence. Eva with a red cheek, holding the baby against her chest and barely kneeling in front of Sarah in a new attempt to protect her.

-What do you want from me? - Eva yelled, breaking the silence.

-You- Kai said simply, looking at her with… lust. She didn't scare of that.

-Okay then, I will go with you and you can do anything to me, but leave the rest of the humans-

-What makes you think that I'm going to obey?-

Then Eva felt really stupid, more than never in her life. They were crogs! And she was trying to make a deal with them. What was up with her? The next thing she did, made her felt even more stupid, but in some way she had to save her father and friend from them. She kneeled in front of Kai and tilted her head.

-Please. I'm begging you. Please, I will do anything but don't kill them- there were some tears in her eyes, as she imagined what would happen if Don, Rick, Sarah, Liz, the baby or some of them died.

Prince Kai stared a little and suddenly started to laugh, louder and louder. Aikka tightened his hands around his bow and arrow.

-F-Fine, I will… I will make a deal with you-

When Eva heard that, she raised her head, hope in her eyes. But then a pair of yellow eyes placed in front of hers and a black hand was in her forehead.

-_Unsekai__hika__katara__ino__se_ka- Kai pronounced and a green light came from his hand. Then Eva felt every of her muscles tightening, and quickly hugged the baby. At least, she was going to protect her.

-Those were…- Eva tried weakly to say, as her whole body tightened as a rock. The baby started crying again as Eva started falling, unable to stand up by herself. Luckily, Aikka catched her almost tenderly.

-Yes, those were nourasian spells- Kai assured her, as he looked at Aikka with an evil grin- prince Aikka is a great teacher-

Eva's eyes widened softly and felt her heart beating slowly and painfully. Then she just wanted to be far from Aikka, the most far away she could be. He had… He was… Damn. Jordan had been right about him. Her lips moved, trying to say something.

Kai said to one of the soldiers to take Eva to the principal ship. The other ones took Lizzie, Karl, Kyle and Sarah.

-Don't worry Aikka. You will spend a lot of time with her, my prince. You will be her personal guardian along with General Taik- Kai said to a sad and static Aikka, looking at his Earth princess.

Aikka had no other option than to give Eva to the crog soldier, but before she left, he read her mind just to know what she was trying to say, though the tears that filled her cheeks could say a lot.

Eva felt like she was in a nightmare, she wanted to disappear, to go away and never come back. She was caught by the crogs along with her friends. She had no idea where Rick or her father could be, and maybe they would be death. And Aikka, after two months without seeing him, knowing nothing about him, missing him, dreaming with him… he just showed up with a bunch of Crogs to capture her.

She felt as he entered in her mind, as if her head was an open book. Eva knew exactly what she wanted to say to him, now that he was the only one who could hear her.

-Traitor- she said mentally. And Aikka heard her.

**Wow, this was a hard chapter for me. ****I feel like a really bad person. But it will get better soon, really! **

**What do you think? I really want to know!!**** Please comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks again for your comments. ****Damn, you should really love this story because within two days I always got at least 6 reviews! I'm surprised and glad, really. Well, enough of the sentimental part of myself. Read, enjoy and don't forget to comment! ****By the way, sorry for my grammar he ****he**

**Chapter 4: ****St****olen innocence**

Prince Kai stood there, waiting. Waiting for his master to come.

Then a red light surrounded him, darkening the room. Even when he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid, but he felt hatred too. This spirit… he was the one who forced him to do all this, he was the one who had ruined his life. It wasn't even a spirit, it was a demon!

-Prince, hadn't you done what I've asked you to? - A deep, serious voice pronounced. At this, Kai made a reverence and kneeled, his pride dying.

-I'm sorry master, I'll do it today-he said.

-I told you to do it for today. I need that energy! - shouted the voice, now a pair of red blood eyes were looking furiously at Kai.

-It won't happen again, master. I promise-

-I want you to give me that energy right now! - The voice continued shouting.

Suddenly an enormous hand, squamous, dirty and bloody, took Kai by the shoulders and threw him against a wall, then again, and again. Kai said nothing; any sound came out of his mouth, not even from pain. It was nothing compared with what he had suffered before.

-I'll do it myself master! - Kai said in desperation when he felt one of his arms breaking.

Canaletto then threw him against the floor. Blood was coming out of his arm and mouth.

-Wasn't the nourasian going to do it? - asked calmed the timeless one, as if nothing had happened.

-N-No, I want to do it master, please… I will g-give you the energy myself- Kai tried to say clearly, still lying on the cold ground.

With this, Canaletto seemed to be more satisfied. He smiled in the darkness.

-Fine. Tonight- he said as he left, saying nothing more.

Kai gasped a little for air and cough when more blood came from his mouth. Damn demon. But anyway, he would do what he was told to say; then he would be able to see them again.

He pronounced some nourasian spells and his arm was healed, his mouth was also clean.

"_Just a__ little more.__ Father,__ mother"_ he thought as he walked to the door of the room to go for _his_ prize.

**With Eva**

She had cried a lot. Her eyes now might be a little red because of it. She hated everything. The baby had cried too, and as herself, she was looking for a loving one. Eva for her father, and the little girl, for her mother.

Crogs took them to an enormous ship, bigger than the Oban modules, with a dark red blade, black shields and too many canons in every side of it. Eva had felt more anger when she recognized this one as the ship that destroyed her house.

She, along with the baby, was put into a cell, grey, dark, humid and with chains and fetters in the wall for arms, legs and even neck, but as she had a baby with her, she could stay free to carry her. It had passed about five hours and since then, she hadn't know anything about her father, Rick, Liz, Karl, Kyle or even Sarah. Eva now started to get really worried, more than she was before. The girl in her arms hadn't stopped crying and she needed to eat and be with her mother.

But from inside a cell you can't do a lot. She had observed carefully the place, and she had noticed that Aikka and a Crog where always in front of the door of her cell. She could see them because it was a transparent door, but it had an electric shield. Every time her eyes caught Aikka's figure, she felt the tears coming out again. It just hurt too much! He was supposed to be her friend, in fact her best friend, her rival; he was supposed to come for her and show her his planet, not to come with the Crogs to invade Earth.

The baby started crying louder. Eva didn't want to talk with that…_traitor_ but if Sarah didn't fed her baby, she would die for sure. Now the word she had called him hurt her inside, and she wondered if he had even felt bad because of it.

It was _his _fault that Crogs were there, it was _his_ fault that her house and school were destroyed; it was _his_ fault that she was trapped in that fucking cell, it was _his_ fault that she had cried and it would be _his_ fault if the baby died.

Deep inside her, Eva wanted to forgive him. To think that he was again involved in that nourasians-crogs "alliance" and he was acting like that because of the crogs. But then again, why hadn't he helped her? Why hadn't he saved her from crogs? Why hadn't he stopped them? Why did he guide them to the place where she and her friends were? Why?

Some tears were coming out from the baby's eyes. It was dangerous for the baby to be that desperate.

_"__She must be hungry__"_ Eva thought. It was enough, even if it killed her in pain, she had to tell them.

Eva walked slowly, really slowly, almost afraid, to the door. There he was. Her ex-friend. For a moment, she remembered how much she used to like his ears, his eyes, his voice; she used to like everything about Aikka. But it was different now. They were not friends anymore.

When Aikka heard Eva's voice calling him, his heart almost jumped off his chest. He had been thinking deeply all the time he had been guarding Eva's cell, regretting for what he had done, thinking in a way to save her, cursing crogs and trying to contact Eva mentally, in fact he hadn't do it because he knew she wouldn't let him in, and he felt too… may I say afraid? Yes. He didn't want to hear what else she would say to him. _Traitor_ was a word that hurt him right in his soul, especially when it was Eva who said it.

-Aikka…- Eva started carefully, holding tears back. It hurt so much to just look into his eyes again, after all that time, after all that had just happened.

-What is it, Molly? - He asked, turning around to look at her. She felt a little happy when she found concern in his voice.

-The baby- she said simply. There was no way he wouldn't know what she was talking about. Everyone had heard the little girl crying.

-Silence, human! - General Taik yelled, then turned to Aikka- and you, stop talking to her-

-But she needs her mother! - Eva yelled back.

-I told you to shut up- General Taik insisted.

-This baby needs her mother, otherwise she will die! - She continued. She felt no fear of the yellow eyes that glared threateningly at her.

-Very good then-

-What!?- Eva couldn't believe her ears. Were Crogs THAT heartless?

-General Taik, may I remind you that prince Kai ordered not to kill any woman? – Aikka suddenly said.

At this, the crog seemed to calm down, but then he grinned. One of his hand leaned near Eva, who stepped away. Unfortunately for her, crogs could pass electric shields easily.

-Don't touch her!-

For a moment Eva thought it had been Aikka who shouted, she hoped it was him but he wasn't. General Taik quickly turned his head, just to find a very angry crog prince behind him.

-General Taik, if you don't want to end up like your antecessor then you won't ever disobey me, or do something I have prohibited, is it clear? - Kai said, his eyes almost burning.

The general just nodded and reassumed his position in front of the cell.

-What do you want? - Kai asked, turning to Eva.

-S-She needs her mother- Eva said, trying to not shiver.

-And what does that matters to me?-

-Please, I beg you! Don't let her die- she continued.

Prince Kai seemed to think for a while, as if selecting the words he was about to say. Suddenly, he looked at Eva right in her eyes, grinning. Eva hated that grin, she knew it, and she knew what it could mean.

-What do I get if I take her to her human mother? - He asked, still grinning with lust. For Eva, there was no other way but this one if she wanted the baby to live

-I will…I…- she tried to say, as if thinking about the consequences of her words- I will do… anything-

-I couldn't hear you. What will you do?-

Then, she exploded, shivering with fear and holding harder the little girl she cared about so much.

-I will do anything, but please help her!!- She shouted, shivering even more.

Aikka wished she had never said that. He knew Kai too much. He knew what he was about to do to _his_ Molly, even when he told Kai he preferred to do it himself. Now he would hurt her. Eva, in the other hand, knew she had condemned herself saying the word "anything"; but she didn't care about what could happen to her if she could save the baby.

Then the electric shield disappeared in front of her eyes as Kai held her arm and took her out of the cell.

-Fine. Your friend will take care of it- Kai said while pointing to Aikka.

Eva gave the baby to Aikka with mistrust, and it hurt the nourasian to notice it. After that, Kai pulled her by the arm, until they reached to the fourth level of the ship, walking through walls, stairs and doors. Then they walked to the left side of a wall. They entered into the third room. An enormous bed, a table in a corner, a wardrobe and a black door that was locked by Kai.

-Sit in the bed- Kai commanded, at which Eva obeyed immediately.

He looked at her, that nasty grin was still in his face; but his expression changed to be more serious and dark.

-You said you would do anything, right? - He said.

Kai walked first in the opposite side of the bed where Eva was. Later, he passed slowly next to her; daring to put a hand in her hair, then outlining her jaw with a finger.

-Yes- Eva answered, trying to be as calmed as she could.

-Very good. By the way, will you tell me your name? - He said calmly as his hand passed to the girl's shoulder.

-It's…Eva-

-Okay, Eva. Then you will do anything for that baby, am I right?-

Eva nodded, breathing hardly, but gasped when Kai's hand rested in one of her breast. Even considering the fear he caused her, she couldn't help but feel anger. Kai leaned to face her, grinning more and more. Both of his hands took a breast and pushed them gently, until Eva was lying in the bed.

-Then take your clothes off- he said, taking his hand off her breasts.

Eva's eyes widened more with terror than surprise; she already knew what was coming. Her hands approached carefully to the first button of her shirt, knowing it was the end of the way for her. There was no way she could escape.

-You promise she will be fine? - She asked suddenly.

Kai took her hands and guided them to her shirt, finally taking it all off and letting the air touch her chest, with his objects of desire covered only with a white bra.

-I promise-

**In the cells**

-Thank you so much- Sarah said with tears in her eyes, as a nourasian gave her a little baby.

Aikka then locked the cell again with its shield. He saw as the woman cried and hugged her baby, along with her husband. They looked really happy now, even when they were trapped in a crog ship. He tried to smile at the scene.

-Where is Eva? – The woman asked.

He stood there. A vision appeared in his mind, a painful, horrible vision for him.

-She is fine- he lied, walking out of the place.

He ran to the next level with all his strength, as if it could make the vision of _his_ Molly being raped and killed disappear. Now he was sure; he hated Kai more than any other thing in the universe. Although he didn't want to admit it, maybe it was better if it was Kai who killed her. Aikka would never EVER be able to kill her and live after that.

He remembered Kai said he had to stab her in her belly before raping her, but he didn't know why. It was just too horrible to imagine. He didn't care. He only wanted revenge. He cared too much about Molly but it wasn't as if he wanted to be in Kai's place right now; he just wanted to protect her.

Suddenly, the ship started trembling. The place leaned to a side, falling slowly. Then a sound. It was like a lot of war ships, mixed with… Oh god. Could it be? Aikka ran to a window, but could only see a lot of black smoke. The ship leaned to the other side, making Aikka almost fall to the ground. He heard again that sound, and then he was sure. Without loosing time, he ran as fast as he could to the captain's room.

Then, his hope was gone.

-We defeated them, captain! - A voice shouted in joy.

-Good job- the voice of the captain spook.

-Those stupid nourasians surely came to take their prince back- another voice said.

"_Prince Aikka"_ a familiar voice said into Aikka's mind.

_"Canaan!?"_ Aikka exclaimed mentally.

_"Yes, prince.__ We are here on Earth, we are going to rescue"_

_"But Crogs said they had defeated you!"_

_"__That was only an illusion__, prince Aikka. But now __listen. With in__ two hours I will call you telepathi__cally and you must…"_

_"Stop Canaan!"_ Aikka yelled in his mind. Surely General Taik was near, and he couldn't take the risk of him hearing Canaan's plans. He walked to the next level and entered into an empty room. He tried to ignore the fury that crossed him when he noticed he was just a few meters from Kai's room.

_"__Its__ fine now, tell me what do you want me to do" _Aikka said to Canaan.

_"Go to the southern doo__rs when I contact you__, prince. There we will take you with us"_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Canaan, may I ask for a favor?"_

_"What is it, prince Aikka?"_

_"Could you send a group to rescue the prisoners?"_

_"Is it because of that human girl, prince? We can't take that risk, you are our priority"_

_"I now it's dangerous, but it isn't because of Molly.__ She is…safe. __For now.__ I just want you to help the others, there is too much people who…"_

_"I'__m sorry prince__, but we came here only to save you. The__ queen was too worried about you and I promised to her that I would take you with us. We won't take anyone until you are here, safe. That's all __prince__ Aikka"_ Canaan cut the connection.

Aikka stood for a moment, not believing his ears. It was good he could escape now, but there was no way he would go away without Molly, and he wanted to help the other people too. Maybe they would take the people that were with him? As it was a rescue, they would try to be discrete, so he couldn't take more than two people with him. Then he had only an option.

He walked out of the room and glanced at the door of Kai's. He hated the idea that Molly could be suffering while he was there, doing nothing for her. He had to bring her with him, at any cost. But how? If Kai noticed he was about to escape with her, everything would be ruined.

In a moment, a crog soldier walked in front of Aikka, ignoring him. He knocked Kai's door insistently until a yell could be heard and the prince was out.

Perfect.

**With Eva**

He was on top of her, looking every part of her half naked body. He approached to her face, but she turned. She was surprised; he wasn't as big as the other crogs. Luckily for her.

He started licking her neck. Eva could feel his breath in her, she hated it. He took her arms and made her put them around his own and almost inexistent neck. She hugged it, as if it could make him stop or calm the pain in her soul.

She would have never wanted her first time to be like this, but at least he was being gentle. Well, until the real time came. Then, she would be in big trouble. She knew it would hurt more than the hell, but… what else could she do?

He tried to kiss her again, but she turned as the first time. Kai ignored it; in fact, he smiled as his mouth went to her breasts, still covered with the bra. At this, Eva jumped in surprise and blushed. He felt her heart beating harder inside her chest.

-It will get better, Eva- he said, as trying to calm her down.

She did nothing. Eva was still trying to resist the pain in her heart, the pain of the shame, the pain of the defeat. His tongue continued advancing in her skin; his hands were now in her hips and his eyes were closed. When he arrived to her belly, Eva started shivering and the blush in her face deepened.

She felt his breath in front of her underwear. The time had definitively come; this was the real end of the way. A lonely tear crossed the star in her cheek and her hands held the blankets, almost ripping them. She was still trying to keep her legs together. She really hated all this! She just wanted to die!

Then, she felt something more, something cold in her waist. When she looked down, she found a brilliant dagger pointing to her belly.

-What are you doing!?- She asked, now shivering more than never in her life. When she wished to die, it wasn't that seriously!

-My master wants something, dear Eva, something only you have-

-W-What is it?-

-The power of the life- Kai said, as he raised the hand that held the dagger.

Eva closed her eyes hard, preparing herself for the dagger, but it didn't touch her. Someone knocked the door one, two, three, more than ten times. Kai cursed a pair of times and finally got up to open the door.

-What the hell do you want!? – Kai yelled.

-I'm sorry prince Kai, but we need you right now. There was an attack- Eva heard a crog saying.

-What!? Why didn't you come here before? - Kai shouted, while dressing himself again- take the human back to her cell, now! –

The crog approached to the bed and glanced at Eva in a weird way. She just got up and walked by his side, covering her chest with her arms, as if hugging herself. When they were out, she saw Aikka through her tears.

Aikka stared at her for a moment. Dear Lords, she was… she was safe! She hadn't been raped yet.

He watched her walking in his direction and couldn't help but look at her exposed body. She was beautiful. More than he never thought. Her skin looked so soft...she was just perfect. Every curve was in its right place. But there was something that stopped the smile that was forming in his tanned face. _His _Molly was crying.

He followed her and the other crog to her cell. The soldier pushed her into it and activated the electric shield again. Aikka kept staring at her for a few seconds. Then, when he turned around to guard the cell, he heard her bursting out in tears and screams.

**Wow, that was long but well, that's all for now! **

**God, I feel like a bad person for doing all this. But don't worry, they will be happy soon. **

**Maybe I'll be able to update again in a couple of days, but I don't know****, school is killing me.**

**Hope you like it, because I really worked a lot in this chapter; and I like it. **

**Let me know what you think! Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn I'm inspired! I may say this is one of the more important ch****apters for me; you will know the reason**** later**** (it has something to do that I'm an Aikka x Eva fan till death)****Well, here we go again! Read, enjoy and don't forget to review!!**

**Chapter 5: Escape**

Finally she got silent. The sounds of her cries were still resonating in the grey and dirty walls.

He heard her cry for ten minutes or least, and when she stopped and only her soft sobs could be heard, he felt glad. Hearing her like that was like death, or worst, for him. Dear Lords, he just wanted to hear Canaan's calling to take her out of that place!

After she started crying, he went to look for something for her in his room. If he was going to take her with him, he wouldn't let her go like that in her underwear. He also brought with him all his stuff, like his arrows and bow; of course, he was hiding them from the sight. It wasn't like he brought a lot of things.

The fact was that when he returned, she was still crying loudly, and he felt all that time as if he was going to die.

Now, his thoughts tried to go back to the situation he, or better, _they_ had just live. He was really glad she was… fine? Well, at least she wasn't hurt physically.

The image of _his_ Earth princess was always in his mind. He couldn't forget that face full of tears, shame and pain. But he also couldn't forget about how beautiful she looked.

Normally, he would have slapped himself for thinking such things about his friend; but it was a fact that after he returned to his planet, he missed her a lot. He used to think almost every time about her, gaze into the stars to try to find the one that was her planet; she had also been in his dreams a few times and he had talked to his parents and sisters about her.

Then, a few days before Crogs came back to Nourasia, he realized that _maybe_, and just _maybe_, that human meant something more to him. But, it was impossible! They were just friends, and that need of him to take care of her was because of friendship, nothing more. But still, she was one of his most treasured friends. She had always accepted him as he was, almost ignoring that he was a prince. For her, that wasn't important and that was the thing he liked more about her. She was completely free to think and do whatever she wanted to.

To be honest, he didn't care how many times she would need his help; he would go to save her at anytime, because he…

_"Prince Aikka? What is this that you are thinking about that girl__?"_ a voice yelled in his mind.

Aikka was surprised at first, then a bit afraid and finally, confused and angry.

_"__Canaan I would really appreciate it if you stop coming into my mind in that rude way"_ Aikka thought diplomatically.

_"I'm sorry prince but I had to call you right now"_ Canaan said.

Aikka's heart jumped a bit inside his chest. He got concerned. He hoped they could take him and Eva out that same day, before Kai decided to continue with his plans.

_"What happened?"_ he asked.

_"It's fine, prince Aikka"_ Canaan thought when he heard the worried tone of the younger one _"You said you wanted to help those other humans, am I right?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Well, I decided… that we maybe can save them too__"_

_"Is that true, Canaan!? Do you really mean it?"_ Aikka thought happily as a smile crossed his face.

"_Yes, I mean it prince. But you'll have to hurry and escape from there. We are going to rescue all the people we can and then destroy their ships; then we will go back to Nourasia"_

_"When do I have to go?"_

There was a little silence, until a few explosions could be heard, along with the sound of shrieks from some bugs. Really big bugs.

_"Now"_

-----

She wiped her tears away and took a deep, very deep breath. She wouldn't cry anymore, she promised to herself. She had to be strong. At least, Kai hadn't done anything bad to her… well, something like that.

Eva sat in a more comfortable position, against a wall. She remembered what had just happened, even when she didn't want to do it. That fucking prince… she would kick his ass some day. She hated to bring back the memories of him touching her skin, kissing her everywhere. God, it was horrible.

But what she hated the most was that Aikka did nothing to stop him. She was sure he knew what prince Kai wanted to do. In fact, when she was there, walking along with that crog soldier, he did nothing at all. He just stood there, staring at her and almost smiling, which was worst.

Why did he stare at her? Of course, she was half naked but…

She found no reason to blame him anymore. She didn't like thinking about him anymore. It's funny, and sad at the same time, how life twists so fast and drastically. A month ago, she used to think always about Aikka, hoping him to come for her and show her Nourasia, to take her out of her boring school and have fun, as before. But now, it was like that friendship between them was completely gone.

Actually, not at all. She still had that… let's call it, attraction, for him. She had always thought he was cute. He was his best friend and she cared a lot about him, and he seemed to like her too. That's why all this hurt her so much, and also, did he really forgot about their friendship? It wasn't fair that so many good times could be gone now.

Eva looked up. There was a weird sound, like…shrieks and bombs. Suddenly she got more and more surprised when the electric shield of her cell disappeared. Only one person on the other side.

He walked to her slowly and leaned something to her. It looked like a cloak, as the one he had wore when he went to talk to her on Oban after attacking her for the first time. This memory made her angrier. She turned her face to another part of the grey and dark cell, ignoring the nourasian, as she crossed her arms, trying to hide her exposed body.

-Molly, put this on please- Aikka said, walking closer to her, at what she stepped back a little.

She said nothing, just glared at him, making him know she wasn't happy about him.

-I won't- she just said.

-We must go now- he insisted.

-Where? To Kai's room again?-

Those words offended him, really offended him, but the prince knew he deserved them.

-Molly, I know you are mad at me and I know I deserve it but I have many good reasons to do this. Now I want to help you-

-Oh really? - She said with sarcasm.

Aikka let out a sigh and started to walk even closer to Eva, who stepped back twice at every step of him. She couldn't help but see his blue eyes, not warm as she knew them but cold. But even, she found that she still liked to see them. When she realized what he was trying to do, it was late. She was against a wall. He quickly put the cloak on her body, letting it pass her head and surround her skin.

-What are you doing!?- She yelled angrily trying to take the cloak off, even though she liked being more... covered. She pulled him away.

-I told you Molly, we have to go now! - He said. His voice a bit louder.

-I said I won't go! - She yelled again.

-Please Molly, we have to escape. I really want to help you this time- Aikka said, holding one of her arms.

-Don't dare to touch me! - She shouted, taking her arm back- I don't want your help now-

Another explosion, harder than the others. It sounded near. The whole ship trembled a bit. With this Aikka realized that they had to hurry.

-Molly, come with me please!-

-Stop calling me for that name! I hate it! - She said while more tears came from her eyes.

At this, Aikka seemed to calm a bit. He gave one more step and leaned a hand to one of her cheeks. When she felt his touch, she felt relaxed for a moment, but then remembered that she was really mad at him, actually…

-I hate you! Leave me alone!-

One more explosion and there was more and harder trembling, as if the ship had crashed with something. Aikka's glance became warmer, yet angrier.

-Eva! - He yelled.

When she heard her real name her eyes widened and her heart started beating faster. He knew her name? Then if he was calling her like that, mostly because he was yelling at her, he would have to be seriously about all that.

-I beg you, come with me! I don't want you to stay here anymore- Aikka said with a concerned tone, coming so close to her that she almost felt his chest against hers.

-I won't go, Aikka- she dared to say his name- no without my dad and friends-

-We will save them later, Molly, I promise-

-I don't care about your promises- she answered stubbornly.

Okay, now he was getting really mad too. He had to take her out of there at any cost, but if she didn't collaborated with him…

-I will come personally to save your father and all the other people, I swear, but come with me please-

-I said I won't go with you! I don't want to leave! - She continued.

-Molly, don't make me do this in the hard way- he declared.

There was no time to loose. Probably, the nourasian knights were in the crogs' ships now. If they couldn't make it to Canaan and the others, they would surely die in there. If she refused one more time, he would have to…

-Try me-

He leaned a hand to her chest, were her heart was.

-Very well then-

After saying this, Aikka made a move, as if he was going to pull her, but just touched gently right in the middle of her chest. And a second later, Eva found her body relaxed, as if she was floating. She also felt Aikka's hand, taking hers.

-I'm truly sorry- he said.

Then, they walked out of the cell. Eva was surprised that her body walked along with Aikka, not obeying her. No! There was no way she would leave without her father and the guys.

_"Please,__ no! __Dad, we are you? Oh please, I just…__ No! Aikka quit it__. I don't want to go, God no!"_ she thought desperately.

Aikka heard perfectly her thoughts, and it felt like death again, knowing that all that pain was his fault.

_"I'm so sorry"_ he told her mentally.

"_Leave me here, please!__"_

As he said nothing more, she started crying again, sobbing with desperation, though her lips and mouth moved weakly.

_"Aikka!"_

As if he had decided to face her, he turned around just to pull her into another cell, one that was near of the exit. He pressed her against a wall and looked behind him. There, were a few crogs, taking a group of prisoners with them, running pretty fast. When she saw this, Eva felt as the control over her body was coming back, but it was gone after a second.

Aikka also felt that change in her energy.

Two seconds later, another group passed, and this time Eva could recognize Sarah and Kyle. She felt her arms free for a moment, at which she started fighting with Aikka's body, but it was useless because that control ever them disappeared and Aikka was a lot stronger than her.

_"Aikka, let me go!"_ she continued begging, but the prince didn't even looked at her.

As some more groups passed the cell where they were, Eva felt her energy coming back harder with every try. Aikka could just hold her until she was again controlled by the spell, but he knew she was able to quit the spell by herself.

Finally, the last group came. And this time, things were harder.

Eva looked at the people, silent as if they were going to the guillotine. There he was. Don Wei. His side looked worst than before, it was full of blood and all dirty. Probably his wound had opened again. Maybe he had lost too much blood, because he was really pale. His eyes were closed and his arms around his injured side.

She just couldn't handle it anymore and tried with all her strength to escape from the nourasian that pressed her to the wall.

_"Let me go now! I have to help my dad__, he is hurt__!"_

Suddenly, she felt her voice coming back to her throat. She first emitted a soft sound, high enough to make one of the crogs stood and look for something around him.

_"Molly, calm down. I'll come back for him!"_

_"No, you won't! You will betray me again and let him die. I have to save him!"_ she said while fighting furiously.

-D-Dad! - She tried to shout.

Luckily, no one heard her. But Aikka felt a new and last group coming, a small one and he also knew that they were the most injured ones and maybe… some death ones along with the crogs. He wouldn't let Eva see that. After her dad was gone, he was sure she would break the spell and start making a lot of noise.

_"I'll come back, Molly! I will for sure"_ he tried to convince her, but there was no way she would calm down.

She was already sobbing and her pulls and hits were getting stronger. There were left only a few seconds for Aikka to think in some way to shut her up until everyone was gone, then she wouldn't fight anymore. But he could only think about three things, two had something to do with magic, but he needed to keep some energy and those were weaker spells than the one Eva had.

The last option… well, he didn't want to hurt her. What to do then!?

A pretty wild idea came to him, as Don Wei leaned to a wall and was violently pulled by a crog. He felt Eva jumping in desperation, and she was near to escape from him, even when he pressed his body against hers to keep her there, into the darker corner of the cell so they couldn't find them.

He had to do it or else…

He decided there was no other option. Just before, he took both her hands, placed his arms above her head and thought:

_"I'm sorry about this, Eva"_

And then, her second kiss was stolen too.

**Yay****!! God I'm really happy right now, I don't know why. Maybe because I finally finished this chapter and I made Aikka kiss Eva ****xD**** Well, I really hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoined writing it and that grammar and spell were fine.**

**Sorry it took longer than normal. DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! See you soon guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, me! Well, I'm happy**** be****cause people liked the previous chapter**** as I did ****Sorry for the long wait.**

**I have**** some things to say. First is**** thank****s**** everyone for leaving a comment****, you're great!! . A especial hello**** to my friend Lyra. And my new ****fan ****Michelle**** xD, y****ou see it actually takes (for me) about ****five****days to write a chapter, but with school, exams and all that… and sometimes the inspiration just leaves my head, so it ta****kes me more than a week****. And don't worry, I'm not mad at Aikka, and I will never!**** B****tw I really love the aikka x eva/molly pairing****, if you haven't noticed hehe**

**I just wanted people to feel Eva's anger and sadness, and it looks like it worked!**** Sorry if this makes someone angry.**

**Well, now the n****ext chapter!! Read, enjoy and stuff but COMMENT! bows**

**Chapter 6: Rescue**

She was standing there. Sitting, waiting, biting her lower lip nervously. The worry marked in her face, as her whole body shivered.

A nourasian knight, with peculiar violet eyes and dark brown hair stood there for a while, looking at her at every second, maybe because she lost the cloak Aikka gave her, so she was again in her underwear, but she didn't care. She was too worried for thinking in such insignificant things.

After some minutes of hearing her sighing and watching her walk across the room, he approached, bowed and kneeled in front of her, and asked:

-May I offer you some help, my lady? I noticed something is bothering you-

Eva couldn't help but smile sadly. She had definitively been too stubborn. Eva thanked him and he just stood up and left, probably to find a quieter place.

She still couldn't believe what had just happened.

_Flashback_

_He was. He really was__…_

_She stood there at first, shocked, surprised__. She let her arms fell in his chest, warm and strong. __And after a second she dared to look into his __blue __eyes, deeply bored into hers, as saying again that he was sorry; but suddenly he closed them slowly and pressed her lips a bit more, as trying not to scare her more._

_In fact, she wasn't scared__, she wasn't mad anymore.__ She felt nothing but… what was it?_

_Eva closed her eyes and joined the kiss, but still that pain, the pain of standing there, trapped by him against that wall, while her father and friends were with the crogs; the pain of being agreeing in the idea of leaving the__ people she loved the most there. _

_T__he pain of knowing he did it in order only to calm her down__. That pain was hurting her heart._

_He could barely breathe. He didn't dare to move, while a million of curses came to his mind, all of them to himself. What the hell was he thinking when he did this!? Had he lost his mind? If Eva was mad before, she would __probably __want to kill him right now. But when he contacted her mind, he didn't found __madness, or angst, or fury.__She was calmed, as he wanted her to be. _

_Then, when he felt the smell of corpses near and __some __crogs' essence, he kissed her harder and their tongues almost met. He wouldn't __dare to kiss her deeply__. Only this was too much; although he was fighting hard in order to control himself.__ He felt a sudden wave of happiness, which disappeared instantly, when he heard a pleasant moan coming of her mouth. This made his task harder._

_She felt that smel__l too and then could understand why Aikka had done all that__. Eva held his hands harder__ and pressed her body against his__in order __to make him know she was afraid, that she understood everything, that she wasn't angry__…_

_He would never forgive himself for doing that to her. She would never forget about this. But both were enjoining it, and t__hey knew it; even though they tried really hard to not move their lips. They knew t__hat the smallest move would create__ a disaster. To say it in some way__, they__ just wanted to kiss the other, but didn't dare__ to__. Just to be like that, so near and with their lips together…_

_When the steps, smells and sounds were gone, Aikka didn't know what to do. Eva, in the other hand, was still __a bit __shocked. And a pair of seconds after everyone was gone, she felt the weight of her body again, she couldn't felt Aikka's __soft __breath anymore and that tingling in her lips and heart vanished. _

_He felt her lips trembli__ng as tears fell in his own face. The tears of his friend, his princess. Her tears_

_He opened his eyes and what __h__e__found;__ he would never be able to forget. __Eva was with her eyes__ opened__, blushing furiously and with tears filling her cheeks.__ Her eyes were shinning with sadness as never before, but still she looked so beautiful…_

_He separated from her and their lips too. Aikka held her by the shoulders as she kneeled in the floor, sobbing and hugging him by the waist, as if she was never mad at him._

_He cursed himself one last time before taking her hand and guiding her to the southern areas of the ship__. If she just knew how much he wanted to protect her from everything, to never see her crying. If she only knew that he was feeling the same or more of the pain in which she was. He hated all this. If she only knew how much she meant to him__… But it was impossible._

_End of flashback_

After that, they went to the place were Canaan was waiting for them. In the way, the had found a crog, who grabbed Eva by the cloak, tearing it all. Aikka took his dagger out and told her to run and don't look back. As she was too afraid to disobey, she did as she was told.

One minute later, she heard a horrid scream and suddenly Aikka was again holding her hand; but this time one of his cheeks, both his hands and a part of his armor were covered with blood. She said nothing about this.

Then they found an enormous hole, where were positioned three ships, which they knew were the nourasian's.

At first, Canaan just stared at the couple, and suddenly his eyes widened, not because he was surprised to see the human girl running by Aikka' side, but to see her in her only in her underwear.

The prince said a few things to one of the guardians, the same with the violet eyes, probably in their native language; and before Eva could help it, his hand left hers.

-Aikka, where are you going? - She had asked alarmed.

He only smiled and said, before turning around:

-I'll keep my promise- he said, while running back to the crog ship.

---

Since then she had been waiting in that room, where the knight had took her. Although it was obviously more elegant and comfortable than the cell in which she had been, she still felt insecure. She wanted Aikka to come back, she wanted her father and friends back. She didn't want to be alone.

The knight with violet eyes glanced at her slightly before reassuming his position. Aikka was really intelligent. She couldn't help but grin. That guardian wasn't there to protect her; he was there to make sure she wouldn't go after the prince.

Her red eyes observed the room. It was completely white with some decorating brown and blue lines in the corners. There was a pretty big bed, a desk with a few books, and two doors. One was where her "guardian" was, the other… she didn't know what was in the other side.

For a moment, curiosity invaded her; she stared at the mysterious door, light brown with a golden knob, the symbol of Nourasia carved in it, along with a blue beetle. She decided it was just too interesting to not look, so her legs walked almost automatically to the place. Her hand approached to the knob; she was surprised to see some cuts in it, but didn't stop. When she was about to touch the knob, someone entered the room.

-Lady, please come with me now- said a serious voice.

Canaan glared at her, almost as if she had done something bad, just after that he turned and started walking, Eva following him in silence.

They went downstairs, passed a few walls and doors, in which Eva could see some humans being healed by nourasian women. This made her heart jump in joy and worry at the same time. Could Aikka rescue the guys? But, was he fine?

Before she could answer any of her questions, Canaan stopped in front of a white door, unlike of the rest of them which were brown. He knocked and there was a voice saying:- come in-

Canaan didn't open it; instead of it, he stepped back. Eva understood the message and slowly she grabbed the knob and entered.

-Eva! -

Her eyes were covered with tears again, tears of happiness. There were Rick, Don, Kyle, Lizzie, Karl and Sarah holding her baby. By their sides were one or two nurses, trying to heal their wounds. One was saying a spell to cure Don Wei's deep wound, which seemed to have become worst since Eva last saw it.

Rick was sitting in a chair with one of his legs set in another one. Karl was holding an unconscious Lizzie, while the other nurse tried to clean her face, which had some drops of blood. Kyle was hugging tightly her wife and baby, whom seemed very well and unharmed.

Eva's tears filled her whole face, showing barely a smile. She jumped in his father's lap, repeating: Thank you, thank you, thank you…

She had never felt more happiness. Rick held her by the waist, and wrapped his arms around her, probably trying to cover her body and to hug her at the same time. Karl waved at her as Lizzie seemed to wake up. Sarah and Kyle, and even the baby, smiled at her and she smiled back; but then that smile faded away when she noticed someone was gone.

_"Here I am"_

She turned just to find Aikka, more covered with blood than before, leaning in one side of the door. She approached but stopped, looking at him worriedly.

-This is not my blood, Molly- he said, obviously reading her mind.

That was all she needed. Unable to help it, she hugged him, as tight as possible. She heard his heart beating inside his chest, and she felt glad for that. When he emitted a moan of pain, she stepped away. He laughed softly and offered her a hand, which she took shyly.

-Don't worry for them, Molly. For now, we must go-

-But…- she didn't want to leave right now, she had been just too afraid for them.

-You are injured too; you have to take care of your wounds. I promise you'll be able to be with them tomorrow-

After saying this, Aikka held her hand harder, bowed at the humans and nurses and took her off the room. No need to say, both blushed, mostly Eva, when Canaan saw them coming out; but she could have swear that she saw something similar to a smile in the man's face.

They entered to the room where Eva had been before. She took her hand back and separated from her friend, looking away. For a moment, the ceiling seemed very interesting for Eva.

-I am…- he started, at which she decided to look at him- I'm sorry to say I lied to you, Molly-

-What!?-

-I mean this blood… Isn't completely mine-

He didn't need to say anything else. She knew exactly where the blood came from.

-You… killed a crog, right?-she said, knowing the answer. She looked her hands. The one that Aikka had taken before was covered with fresh blood.

-Yes-

He turned his eyes to her, trying to find a feeling in her face, but there wasn't. Eva noticed this, winked confused and then made the peace sign with her index and middle fingers, smiling warmly. This calmed him down.

-By the way, what's with this place?-she asked, putting her hands in her hips.

-Is there something wrong with this room?-

-Oh no! It's cool and really big, but who…-

-You mean who owns it? - He asked, forcing his lips to not form a smile. She nodded.

-Actually, this is my room-

A silence surrounded the place, as a nourasian and a shocked human observed each other.

-You call this a room!?!?- Eva suddenly shouted- here can sleep at least three people!!-

-Then that's very good, considering…- he got silent.

-Considering what?-

After a while, she kind of understood what was going on there.

-Where am I going to sleep, Aikka!?-

He said nothing, as a deep red blush marked his cheeks.

-You got to be kidding me! This ship is so fucking huge and you are telling me there are no more rooms!?- She yelled stepping back as her face blushed too.

-You must consider that we just rescued a lot of people, Molly- he said, almost angrily.

Eva's eyes widened at his tone. He was right. The nourasian knights had saved the prisoners, Aikka helped her and the guys, and she was…

-I'm sorry, Aikka; I didn't want to be rude- she said, looking down with her eyes covered by her hair.

Without any warning, a bloody hand, although soft, took her chin; making her look into his blue eyes.

-You don't have to apologize, Molly. I'm glad you are fine-

Both noticed the short distance between them, but did nothing about it. The memory of their kiss crossed their minds, making their hearts beat faster. Eva broke that closeness, looking away with a hard blush in her face. She took his hand and said:

-Thank you-

In that exact second, someone cleared his throat. Both separated fast, almost falling to the ground.

-May I guide you to your nurse, my lady? - A knight asked; it was the same from before.

-Um… yes, thank you- Eva said, trying to smile.

Suddenly, a hand took hers again to stop her; and before she could say a word, there was a new cloak covering her body. She didn't turn, just blushed more (if it was possible) and walked out the room. Before leaving, the nourasian glanced at the prince.

-At least I know you are not a pervert, Aikka-

-Leave me alone, Athan-

---

Aikka couldn't sleep. It was impossible! He felt Eva's moves, though they were separated by the equal space for another person. He felt the body of his princess, and almost couldn't control himself from...

He wouldn't do such a stupid thing like that. What was he thinking!? He had just kissed her not long ago! A forced kiss. But after all, it was a kiss. He wouldn't want it to be that way.

He had no idea of what was going to happen next. They would have to hide themselves for a while. Rescuing humans was a too dangerous action; especially when the crogs had just left his planet. It was for sure that the war was approaching again. But he didn't fear the death; he didn't regret his decision of saving Eva and the others.

He just cared about her too much to leave her in such a horrible place.

He remembered when he had come back from talking to Canaan; he had found her lying in the bed, hugging the cloak with had given her; with some bandages in her knees and one of her arms. After seeing this, he felt a strange warm in his chest, his heart beating faster and the need of be near her.

Aikka turned around, finding his princess breathing deeply and slowly, but shivering slightly.

_"She must be cold"_ he thought.

This was a certain signal that they were approaching to the place he had wanted to show her since they met. Nourasia had really cold nights.

He couldn't suppress himself anymore and hugged her, feeling her soft skin against his, playing with her hair, smelling her sweet essence.

_"Don't wake up, my princess"_ he begged.

Right before his eyes closed, new questions formed in his mind.

Why was he so afraid? Why was that he always feared to be too near of her?

Of course he liked her, he cared about her; he would dare to say he felt attraction for her, but he wasn't in love, was he? It was only a crush, wasn't it?

She was his dearest friend; the only one who always accepted him, ignoring the fact of his royal blood. She was free, almost in a rude way; she was caring, friendly, honest, brave… She was perfect. Then, why?

He knew it was unavoidable for him to fall in love with Eva, now that they would spend so much time together; but he was afraid he had fallen and hadn't realized it yet.

**Finally, I'm done!! As you can see, it was a long chapter. **

**It has drama, comedy, fluffiness, a flashback (that's new), blood, kisses, tears... you must be satisfied. If not... well, i'm sorry to hear that, but the next chapter will come next weekend and it will have more and more drama!! **

**Actually, maybe it'll take me longer, since i'm finishing school and have a LOT of homework.**

**Well, thanks again for your comments. I hope you like this chappie and comment again. Sorry if a have any mistake. **

**See you soon guys! And merry Christmas (I know that's in 22 days but hell, leave me alone xD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! Here ****I**** am again, r****ight after the beginning**** of the year. Happy new year! xD. I'm so sorry about the long wait! –bows-**

**Well I hope you like this chapter, and please don't forget to comment!! Thanks a lot for your support and help in this fanfic, you're great guys!**** Especially to Pandora, I'm sorry I just needed to update it –bows more- Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: ****His kingdom**

_A whisper in her ear. A voice in the air. The green grass was drenched with red fresh blood. _

_-Eva- someone said._

_She turned around nervously, and then turned to the other side. Who was it? She couldn't see anyone. Her heart started to beat faster and violently._

_-Eva- the voice repeated._

_She suddenly felt the cold grass under her feet .It was soft and humid__, also horribly cold__. Her eyes went to a pair of flowers in a black pot. Her whole body trembled at this sight.__ Why?_

_-You can't help it, can you__ - The voice said, in a deep__ though calmed tone._

_-Who are you!?- She yelled, fear marked in her face like an unhealed __wound, like a scar_

_One step. Two steps. Three steps. Bloody steps were marking in the grass, walking to the pot; and for Eva the lonely and tiny flowers looked weak for a moment. She ran and placed herself in front of the pot, not knowing clearly why._

_-Stay away, Eva-_

_Her legs moved but she tried to stop them, __she tried __to control herself.__ She felt like she had to protect the pot._

_-What's happening to me? - She asked to the voice, afraid of the whole scene._

_-You must obey, Eva-_

_A sudden wind __messed her hair up, while some white__ flowers__ flew through the air. An intoxicating air that smelled like iron and tears. The garden disappeared slowly, as the black pot broke in half and the two flowers__ in it vanished._

_-This is no__t your place, Eva. You can't fear anything from now on__-_

_Everything went black. She couldn't see anymo__re. Her arms and legs were restrained by chains__. She couldn't run away.__ She was trapped._

_-You are alone-_

---

Eva stood up, breathing heavily; tears falling from her eyes without control. She looked around the dark room.

-A nightmare- she whispered to herself.

Eva wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them to her chest. Her shoulders were shaking, not only because of the fear in which she was, but because it was really cold in there.

-Just a nightmare-

After a few minutes she realized that there was no one by her side. The human blushed at this. She had been sleeping all night with Aikka, in his bed, in his room. Too near and yet too far, that's what they say, right? Also, he had gave her a dress for sleeping. It reached the floor, had long sleeves and a fabric belt; it was white and very soft, almost like silk.

She suddenly glanced at the principal door, which was closed. Then to the second door. She was surprised to see it was half open, some light coming from it. Naturally, her curiosity won against her will to stay in the bed.

Slowly she jumped from the bed and walked to the door, unable to contain the smile that formed in her face, as a kid that is going to do something forbidden and really funny. But before she could even take another breath, she found her body shaking as ever.

-Molly?-

Eva separated her lips to say something, but no sound came from her mouth. The door had opened with the wind from outside, letting the icy air touch her skin; also, showing what, or better who, was behind the "mysterious" door.

-How are you feeling? - Aikka asked, approaching to her with a smile.

He was wearing his normal clothes and his hair was fixed on his crown as always. Probably he had waked up really earlier than her. Also he was wearing his cloak, which looked very tempting in that moment, because she was freaking dying with that damned cold!

Finally, his words made her came back to reality.

-I'm… fine, I guess- she answered- what is this place?-

-This is my… let's call it my hideout in the ship-

-Your hideout? - She asked very interested in the prince's words.

-Yes, would you like me to show it to you? - He asked in his common polite, yet charming tone; as he leaned a hand to her.

-Of course-

With this, he took her hand and they walked outside. Eva gasped at the sight. There could be seen a valley with a greatly big lake in the center. Its water was clear and very clean, reflecting the color of the sky. There were some clouds floating around a pair of mountains, which had a pure white snow in their top. And in the middle of them was a vast and completely gorgeous forest.

-This is so beautiful! - She exclaimed, showing a sweet smile.

While Eva admired the beauty before her eyes, Aikka admired the beautiful girl before his. His Earth princess was like a little child, so innocent and cute. She could be happy with something as simple as that sight.

His eyes examined every hair, every curve and every smile of her. He noticed that she was shaking. Of course, it was really cold but he almost didn't realize it. He was a bit busy… observing.

Eva was really happy in that moment. For a minute, she forgot about the cold she felt and the fear she had just been; she forgot about everything.

Until she noticed that Aikka wasn't by her side anymore. She felt a pair of arms stroking her shoulders, a hand touching the star in her cheek and a pretty warm body pressed against hers.

-Uhm…A-Aikka, what are you…?-

-It's cold today, don't you think? - He said calmed, as if what he was doing was something he did all the time.

-Y-Yeah- Eva answered, trying to stop the furious beating of her heart.

Her cheeks tried to blush due to the contact of Aikka's warm skin with hers, but couldn't. It felt so… good. Though she was a bit uncomfortable with the situation, she had to admit she liked it. She had never been so near the prince, and her mind was betraying her in such a way that she was afraid he decided to read her mind, for only a second.

Aikka softly caressed Eva's cheek, delineating the star in it. He was distracted. That was new, since he was always so concerned about everything and concentrated. What was with him?

And the answer hit her instantly, when her eyes went to his. The human understood he wasn't interested in the panorama, but in looking at her. Even when she looked away, she still could feel his gaze in her.

-I'm sorry about yesterday, Aikka- she said.

He stared at her, feeling his heart melt when he found her concerned crimson eyes. Why did she say that all of sudden?

-Molly you don't have to…-

-I was too stubborn… I insulted you and said so many horrible things, when you only wanted to help me. I should have trusted you from the start- she said; her voice full of sadness and guilt.

Eva then turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and resting her head in his chest. She could hear his heart beating. Fast, harmonic, deep; like music.

Immediately he hugged her back, needing that touch, needing to be near her. He needed her. He had missed her a lot, too much.

Also, while they were like that, silently smiling; a question formed in his mind and tried to escape his lips. He wanted it to stay inside his soul. He wouldn't say it, no matter how badly he wanted to ask her.

-Molly, did you miss me?-

_"Damn it" he thought._

The girl in his arms looked at him, completely shocked by the question. But yet the expression in her face was priceless. The new blush that placed in her cheeks made him blink, half surprised, half happy. He had always liked to make her blush.

Eva thought it was her turn to do the same with him, considering the mocking grin that wanted to appear in his tanned face.

-Of course not! - She answered, making a gesture that made him smile.

-Then why are you still hugging me? - He asked playfully, raising an eyebrow; also holding her harder.

She blinked and looked down, blushing even more (if it was possible) and pushed him away, finally escaping from the nourasian's grip.

-Don't you make fun on me. I was very serious about what I was saying!-

Aikka got silent for a few seconds, as she started to fix her messed hair, playing carefully with a lock.

-I don't intend to make fun on you, Molly. I was serious too- he whispered.

He slowly approached to her, taking in his hand the lock with which she was playing and passing his other arm around her waist. He leaned a bit, touching her forehead with his and looking deeply in her eyes. Now the blush in her face could be compared with her hair's color.

Eva remembered clearly the situation in which they were yesterday. That kiss… she didn't want to admit it, but she wanted badly another one. She decided not to think about that, especially in that kind of situation.

She put her arms in Aikka's chest, barely trying to push him away, at least a bit; since they were **really** close. Anyway, he didn't seem to move. His arm kept holding her waist; her breasts were still pressed by his chest and their hips were **too** close.

She saw him smiling slightly, as if he had discovered something interesting, and then he stepped away from her.

-Stay here, please. I wish to show you something- he just said before walking out the balcony and into the room.

Eva breathed tranquilly as she followed his figure with her eyes. Now, that was really weird… he was acting oddly.

But before she could calm herself completely, he was back. Somehow fearing he would do another strange move, she looked at the panorama again, as if ignoring him and pretending to glance at the big forest. After this, she felt something in her right ear, touching gently her piercings. She turned her head, just to jump directly into the prince's arms again, shouting with joy.

-I can't believe it!! Thank you so much Aikka! - She said, after looking at what the prince had brought with him.

It was her clothes, along with her music reproducer; which she thought were lost on the crog's ship.

-I'm glad to see you liked it- he answered to her happy yells, hugging her again.

-I don't like it, I love it! Not only you saved me and rescued my friends, you also give me my stuff back. Thanks a lot!-

-It was my pleasure, Molly-

-I love you Aikka!-

…

-Oh shit, that wasn't supposed to be said- she said, blushing furiously.

_"Neither that!"_ she thought.

Aikka could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment. He felt her stepping away from him once more, breaking their hug. She was blushing again, that was pretty obvious. He smiled at her innocent look, completely embarrassed... so cute.

She tried to look at the forest one more time, and then realized something. She looked at the sky, and saw there was something very different.

-The sky is orange!!- She shouted in surprise, as if nothing had just happened.

In fact, everything was slightly orange or had a reddish tone. The forest was light yellow, as if it was autumn there; the sky was orange, as if it was already the sunset. Even the water of the lake and the mountains looked reddish!

In that instant, she knew she wasn't' on Earth anymore.

-W-Where are…we? - She asked more to herself.

Aikka approached, admiring the sight sweetly and then turned to her, smiling as never before.

-Welcome to my kingdom, Earth princess-

Eva's eyes widened; her blush disappeared completely, she might look a bit pale; she dropped her clothes and music reproducer from her arms. It couldn't be possible.

-We are on Nourasia?-

Right before the nourasian prince could say a satisfying "yes", the door opened, slamming loudly.

-My prince, there's an emergency! - Athan said, almost yelled.

His light violet eyes were right in the prince, in his forehead was a drop of sweat and he looked as if he had been running a lot. Eva recognized the guardian that had been with her the previous day, but didn't dare to say anything, due to the tense scene.

-What is it, Athan?- Aikka asked in a low and serious tone, almost frightening.

-Your sisters! They were…-

-What happened to them? Speak now!!- Aikka looked very nervous, though he didn't know the hard things were about to come, from that day on.

No one knew.

-The crogs kidnapped them-

**That was all, people!! Hope you liked it and the grammar is okay . Yes, I mixed drama and fluff with embarrassing and sudden confessions xD **

**Please review!! See you soon, I hope (You know, I just started school again). Sorry again Pandora, hope to talk to you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter, people! ****I deeply apologize for the long wait, I'll work hard to never do this again, promise! **

**This one is**** a bit more emotional than the last ****one;**** there will be**** f****luff, angst, tears, blood, and a lot more**** Enjoy **

**Chapter 8:**** The arrival**

White cream walls passing around her. Air escaping without control from their mouths. The nourasians running pretty faster than her. The prince, for the first time, was ignoring her. He didn't even turn around when she almost hit a wall by accident.

As soon as the ship landed, prince Aikka took G'dar from another ship, where the bugs were kept during the whole travel to Nourasia. Eva somehow followed him to the palace, not fearing to be alone, but fearing he would need her.

She barely glanced at the beautiful place; she was gasping and almost sweating. Her heart was beating furiously, remembering what had happened.

Aikka's sisters were kidnapped by the Crogs. Eva didn't know he actually had sisters, but she was worried about them already. She, better than anyone, knew how it was to be with them. She shook her head, trying to escape from the horrible memories that invaded her mind. Cold metal, pain, desperation and tears… yes, tears.

Sandals scratching the ground, as legs move one after another, without resting for a second. Eva thought it was very odd that they hadn't found any other nourasian there. The trio kept running trough the palace, until the prince stopped abruptly, touching a door with his hand.

Blue crystal eyes met crimson ones, and the nourasian seemed as if he was looking at her for the first time in his life. He never noticed her running behind him. She was still gasping a bit, but never took her gaze off.

-Go- she said.

Not losing more time, he glanced at her once more before opening the light brown door. Instantly, when it was closed, she fell to her knees, breathing hardly, eyes closed. Eva leaned her back against a wall, and waited.

As her chest went up and down, trying to breathe normally, she visualized in her mind curved walls, the great lamps floating highly by magic, the thousand of rooms in the way, the beautiful blue paintings on every corner and the elegant sculptures and carvings on the floor and windows. But more than any other thing, she could clearly remember a destroyed wing of the palace.

She waited for a long time, no idea how much. At least an hour.

She sat there, patiently, until she heard a growl and then the door was opened violently.

Aikka stormed out, his face completely tense into a furious expression. Athan appeared a few seconds after that, not daring to follow him. They both saw the young prince walk away, almost jogging.

Eva stood up instantly to go after the prince, but a strong grip of a hand in her shoulder stopped her. When she turned her head, the guardian with the violet eyes indicated her to come inside the room.

She entered, a bit unsure. There she saw two people, sitting on two thrones, decorated with gold and a few jewels. In the left one was a woman, pretty young and beautiful, with blue light eyes and her hair fixed in two ponytails, with a crown, the same design as Aikka's. She was wearing a long white dress and a brown belt under her breasts.

In the right throne was a man, pretty big, with long ears and with a tired expression, his blue eyes showing his sadness; his abundant hair was fixed into some kind of pieces of bronze, with the same crown as the woman, and similar clothes to Aikka's.

Athan bowed deeply by Eva's side and she did the same, as better as she could; luckily, it seemed to be okay.

-You are Molly Wei, am I right? - The woman was the first breaking the silence.

-Uhm… yes, your majesty. Actually, my real name is…-

-Eva- the king cleared, his hard voice echoing in the room.

-Yes- she answered nervously.

-It's a real pleasure to have you here- the queen said.

-And as our son's friend, you will always be welcomed in Nourasia- the king continued.

Then there was a tense silence in the room. Eva's red eyes explored the place for a moment; the walls were white with a slight shade of blue in the corners. The symbol of the planet was carved in the center; deep brown curves made of a mix of wood and ceramic were in the ground.

The thrones were placed exactly in front of the door, a few meters after it, as if it was made to welcome everyone who came in.

Suddenly, the king cleared his throat and commanded Athan to leave; so Eva and the royals were alone. Then, without warning, the queen sighed and stood up, walking directly to the young human, hugging her tightly and sighing again.

Eva's face became red as she felt the king's hand messing her hair, somehow in the way Rick used to, and the queen pressing her against her chest. Then the woman took her chin with two fingers, making her look at her light blue eyes, which had the same kindness and purity as Aikka's.

-May I check your health, my child. You look so pale!- the nourasian woman said, with a concerned voice; after a second she continued hugging her.

-Our prince was right about you, there's a clean and strong soul inside you. Though we nourasians don't have such a peaceful relationship with humans, he accepted you as his friend, without a doubt- the king said, at which Eva turned a bit red, thinking of the things the prince could have said about her.

-We wish you to know we are deeply sorry about the situation and horrors you have been through, my dear girl- the queen whispered, as if afraid that someone else could hear her.

-Thank you, your majesty- Eva answered politely, something unusual on her.

-Nori, my queen, please…- the king said, taking his wife's hand in his.

The girl's blush started to disappear slowly, as she talked to Aikka's parents. They were different from what she had thought they could be like. Queen Nori, instead of shy and polite, was very spontaneous and with a charming personality, the kind of personality only a mother can have. In addition, King Lao, instead of silent, cold and strict, was polite, friendly and kind to her.

She felt as if they were her parents, like in the past. The couple was really good and gentle to her. Everything went well, until the queen went silent, also the king, and their smiles faded away.

-My dear, you may know by now that the Crogs took our princesses away- said queen Nori, lowing her face. Eva nodded.

-They attacked our palace and almost killed a few of our knights- king Lao said, closing painfully his eyes.

-It happened while our prince was with the Crogs, but he seems to know nothing about it- this sentence touched inside her brain and soul. Then… Aikka could have been able to help if he didn't go to rescue her?

-Yes, I heard something like that- the human whispered.

-Lady Eva, do you have any idea of were our daughters could be? - Lao asked lowering his voice.

Eva didn't even try to think about it. The memories were just too painful, and to know that the princesses could be in the same situation because of her was something she couldn't bare.

-I'm… sorry, your majesty-

The royals understood that her answer was going to be the last thing she would say.

-Very well- Lao said, finishing the conversation.

**Later, on another part of the palace**

Eva walked silently by Athan's side. The guardian looked at her every two seconds, concerned about the silence that the girl insisted to keep. Also, he turned his head some times, as if looking for something behind him.

Finally, the maid that was guiding them stopped and turned around, barely trying to smile kindly to the new guest; but Eva noticed the sadness inside her heart, reflecting in her silver-blue eyes.

-This will be your room for now, m' lady. If you need anything, you can call me whenever you wish- with this, she made a respectful curtsy and left, making her long brown ponytail swing with her moves.

After she was sure the maid was out of sight, she sighed and didn't even tried to enter in the room, Eva turned but before she could give two steps, the same grip of a few minutes ago made her stop.

-Lady Eva, if you would let me, I recommend you to stay in your room. You must not go after the prince- he said, looking directly at her with his dark violet eyes.

-Why not? – The human asked immediately.

-Please, m' lady, stay here and as soon as the prince is back into the palace, I'll make you aware of this- he said, keeping his polite, though cold tone.

-Pardon my rudeness, but I do want to go look for Aikka- she said, starting to walk slowly.

-I'm sorry to inform you that guests are forbidden to leave the palace without the king's permission. As you're a guest, you can't disobey our King-

-Just watch- Eva said, finally losing her patience.

After she ran a few meters, she was about to cross a corner but Athan appeared and stood right before her, his expression saddening.

-If you would forgive my sincerity, I'll tell you a secret, Lady Eva-

-What is it? - She asked, not very curious but angry, because he wouldn't let her give another step.

The guardian sighed deeply and then looked through a big window by his side. His eyebrows were tense and getting closer to each other, as if their owner was thinking about something really hard… Or something too hard to remember.

-Prince Aikka has an incredible power to control himself whenever he's in the need of it, even his feelings ,but… only when anger is inside his soul, he's unable to control his own actions and words- Athan said, finally looking at the girl.

-What? I don't get it, you mean…- Eva had no idea of what to think.

-He can do anything, under anger's control. If anyone goes after the prince, he may get hurt or…worse- this last word was said with such worry, that Eva stepped back instinctively.

-No way! Aikka is not that kind of…- in that instant, some images of Aikka grabbing his knife appeared; things that could have happened, but never did because something or someone stopped him.

_"My next adversary is you"_

_"Stay away from me, for your own protection"_

_"Molly, don't make me do this is the hard way"_

_"You…killed a crog, right?"_

-Please, stay in the room, m' lady- the man said, pulling her gently by the arm, but soon there was no need to do so.

Eva walked without objection and entered the room, slowly closing the door. She was too deep into her thoughts.

She stared for a moment. The place was huge! It had a queen-size bed, with reddish sheets, probably made of silk or something similar; a lot of white and golden pillows were in the bed and in some kind of chair; it looked like a mix of a small sofa and a big cushion. Eva didn't move for a few minutes, until she decided to rest in the bed. It didn't took long for her to notice someone else owned that room, and it wasn't hard to guess who it could be.

She turned her head to see an elegant table with a few weird objects; she couldn't say what they were; also a dark blue brush, a mirror with a golden frame and two books.

In the other side of the room was a white door with some details in blue and grey. It was probably the bathroom. And right next to it was a red curtain.

Eva blinked at this, curiosity running in her veins. She got to her feet and walked, as if afraid of finding something scary. When her hand reached the fabric, she pushed it to left and observed the dresses that were behind it. There were a lot, very fancies and delicate. Some blue, some brown, some orange, some other were light grey but there were at least twenty white dresses.

All were different and fascinating. She couldn't resist the feminine urge of checking on every of them, but she would never dare to try on them. If she guessed well, those may be Aikka's sister.

_"__It happened while our prince was with the Crogs__…"_ the queen had said.

Was Aikka mad because of her? Was it really her fault that his sisters were kidnapped? She had to know, she had to make sure he wasn't mad, no matter what.

Quickly, Eva ran to the door but suddenly fell to the ground, pain running in her body.

-What the…? - She exclaimed surprised.

She had run to the door but it had some kind of barrier on it. She got to her feet and tried to touch the wood of the door, but couldn't. Instantly, she felt a pain in her fingers, as if they were burning.

Then she understood… Athan couldn't trust her, right? She grinned. He had put a magic barrier, so she wouldn't go look for Aikka.

Was it really that dangerous to be near him in that moment? If he was angry with her, then going after him was a pretty stupid idea, but… she wouldn't believe it! She knew Aikka wasn't going to hurt anyone.

She wasn't going to accept it that easily! She would find him in any way.

Her crimson eyes observed the whole room, expecting to find a way to escape. And she found it quickly. The window.

She approached and put a hand on the frame, looking outside. Eva suddenly felt a strange fire of fear in her heart, but filled with excitement; she hadn't done something wild and risky since… well, since Oban, a few months ago, and she was dying to do it.

She sat carefully in the ceramic frame, looking down.

-Great! - She said as she detected some plants growing in the wall. Classic but useful.

The red-black haired girl grabbed the frame with both hands and placed a foot on a strong branch and breathed deeply. She was afraid, yes, but she wouldn't regret now.

Very slowly she climbed, grabbing with all her strength the branches and trying not to look down. Of course, she was a pilot but she still felt a bit afraid of heights, and let me tell you, the window was extremely HIGH.

When there were only about two meters left, she lost some concentration and lost a branch and slipped, causing her to fall to the ground. She closed her mouth and didn't scream; otherwise someone would know she wasn't in "her" room.

Luckily, she fell directly into some flower shrubs. She was now panting in shock, trying to recover herself. She shivered as she felt spines in her back, stupid flowers…

She kneeled and glanced angrily at the shrubs that saved her life. In that moment she felt an unexpected peace and caring for those plants. The shrubs were light green, with orange-white petals on its flowers. It almost seemed to shine, that was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen for sure…

-No time to lose- she said to herself.

As the human walked in the garden, she could see some other kinds of plant. Reddish trees, blue flowers, a yellowish grass, everything was awesome and Eva had to fight against her impulses. It was finding her friend, the one who saved her; or playing around like a child… Definitively Aikka, the other option would come later.

She couldn't help but to grin all the time. She loved that place! Now she understood why Aikka wanted to show her his planet, it was so different and natural that it was hard to believe.

But her smile faded away a bit as she saw a well-known figure behind a tree, resting his head on it and glancing silently at the sky.

---

-Aikka? - A soft voice said behind him.

He turned his face to the person he knew was the owner of that voice, the voice he had dreamed so much about, the voice that could control him, making him forget about everything, even his honor.

The girl with red-black hair approached slowly, holding her hands to her chest, making her look so innocent. Eva, his Earth princess sat beside him, though a few inches away from him.

-Can I? - She asked, even when she had sat already.

-Of course- he said in a low tone, but enough for her to hear him.

A cold wind made her shiver a bit, but Aikka didn't move at this. She wasn't shivering for the cold, but for she didn't know what to say, what to expect. His eyes were looking at the sunset, which made the grass look golden. He still had that angry expression on his face.

-Your parents told me what happened-

He kept silent, still looking at the sun, setting between a couple of mountains.

-I'm sorry- she said.

Suddenly, Aikka hit the ground with a fist, surprising Eva, but not scaring her. He stood up and hit the tree with his other fist, and then put his hands in it, looking down at where his friend was sitting.

The human got to her feet and observed him. His knuckles were bleeding a bit and his breath was hard, almost like suppressed growls.

Eva touched gently one of his hands. At the sudden pain, the boy looked up to her. Her crimson eyes, always braves and happy, were filled with tears. This sight changed his expression completely, from a tense one to a concerned one. With his free hand he touched one of her cheeks, feeling it wet, probably because of her tears.

He had no idea of what to say or do. His soul was burning into flames of anger and hatred, but in the other hand, seeing Eva crying, as in that time in the crog's ship; crying for him and his sisters, for his family; it made him feel sadder. Her heart was pure, he could say. How many people cry for other people's pain?

Her lips trembled slightly, as if something wanted to escape from there.

-I'm sorry, Aikka- she whispered.

He said nothing back. In only a second, his heart, deeply injured, full of pain and rage; changed into a softened one, more calmed than before, but still...

-Molly, why are you apologizing? - He said in his normal sweet voice.

At this, Eva let escape a mix of a laugh and a sob. She couldn't control her emotions… she felt like an idiot for crying in front of him. At least, he seemed to be okay now.

-It's nothing- she said. It was better for him not to know what she was thinking. Not yet.

-Then why are you crying? - He continued.

She said nothing. How to explain it? She had no idea. How can you tell your best friend "it's my fault your sisters were kidnapped and I feel guilty"? She wiped away her tears but more and more kept coming.

Aikka's expression softened more. There was no need for her to answer; he understood… part of it.

-They will be fine, Molly. We will find a way to rescue my sisters- he said.

After that he wiped her last tear and hugged her, shyly at first but as she rested her head in his shoulder, he surrounded her with his arms. The sky was black, filled with small stars.

They were like this some time, until Eva calmed down. She separated from him, though she didn't want to. In fact, she liked a lot to be there and feel… protected. But not only that, she liked to know it was him who was protecting her.

Now that she was sure her friend wasn't mad anymore she could tell for sure, he wasn't able to hurt anyone. Athan was wrong about him.

Also, she could assure something more. Deep inside her chest, her heart told her a secret, the one she never wanted to accept but never disappeared. She liked Aikka, more than as only a friend. But this wasn't love. No, it couldn't be. It was a crush, nothing more.

She blushed a bit as she stared into his eyes. She remembered their kiss again.

"Damn, forget it Eva. It's not possible" she thought, hopping the prince wouldn't hear her.

-Hum…- she tried to say something to break the silence, and to stop her blush.

-Yes? - The young prince asked kindly, which made her blush more evident.

Soon she found her opportunity to take away those embarrassing thoughts about the prince. Something else caught her attention. A red light illuminated their faces, coming from a nourasian moon. Then, there was a blue light.

-Why are there two moons?-

The prince grinned. He loved to answer that question.

**OMG!! ****I**** don't know if I shoul****d feel like a villain**** or what****. But well, I ****liked a lot to write this and you have to admit**** it, the chapter**** today was good**** I REALLY hope this doesn't turn into ****an**** M story****, but I really suspect it will (only one chapter, don't worry).**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, hello!! I'm back with more for you! I hope you like it and that the grammar is fine. Don't forget to review please.**

**Disclaimer: I have no right over the Oban Star Racers series, except for this story.**

**Chapter 9: Useless**

Eva closed her eyes for a while, trying to understand the information she had just got. She stretched her arms above her head and let her crimson eyes be seen again.

-So, let me see… Five kinds, isn't it? Light, Wind, Earth, Fire and Water- she recited to her company, which was sitting by her side.

-You're right; Lady Eva- answered the knight, smiling at her.

-Great! So we are done for today- she exclaimed euphoric. It wasn't like she didn't like those lessons but sometimes she got bored of Athan's teaching style.

-Yes, may I guide…? - The purple eyed tried to say, but couldn't finish. His "student" escaped from his sight in less than two seconds.

He sighed as he glanced at the seat the human had just abandoned and started getting all the books they had read. Athan put them all in their place, and when he was about to leave the royal library, someone else entered the room.

-Good evening, your highness- he said as he bowed in front of the prince.

-No need to be polite, Athan- the blue eyed answered sourly. He looked impatiently at his childhood friend, and then sat in the same place where his human friend had been sitting.

-She's mad at you, you know Aikka? - The knight said.

The prince growled in a low tone as he took a book that was near his hand. He pretended to read it, trying to remain his mind away from what the other nourasian said.

**In Eva's room**

With all the strength she still had in her body, she slammed to door shut. Many sad sighs escaped her lips while she changed her clothes. She preferred her jeans and black shirt than those dresses that Athan always forced her to wear for her lessons, though the king and queen seemed to like her normal outfit.

Once she was ready, she took a pillow and hugged it, lying down; her cheeks were burning of anger. She wasn't able to see him that day and she hated it. She hated the way he comforted her and then started ignoring her for the last week.

She could only see him when she had breakfast with the King, the Queen and her friends; but he would only eat, smile at her a few times and leave, without saying a word, not even to his parents.



The rest of the day, Eva would help to heal some humans that were rescued from the Crogs; go visit her friends and especially her father, who was almost completely cured (I use the word "visit" since her room and the others rooms are pretty far away from each other); or she would go to study with Athan, because her curiosity had been awakened when Aikka explained her some things about Nourasia.

Actually, she already loved the planet, she was fascinated with it. Its history, traditions, people, everything was just too interesting. Honestly, Athan was a good guy and very wise considering his age, but she would have liked it more if Aikka was the one who would teach her those things.

But since their last talk in the garden, he hadn't talked to her, nor really looked at her. He was always busy training and studying, and she was aware that this was really important, but how much could it be!?

Eva was sure he wasn't just ignoring her. He wanted her to be away from his troubles, but why? Was it what people call a psychological duel? If that was the fact, then he was in the second stage. Rage. He was having an internal fight because of his sisters.

-Shit- she said, punching the pillow. She wanted to see him, she wanted to be with him, talk to him, if only for a few seconds.

And Eva knew there was only one way to do so.

--

The room was completely dark when she woke up the next day, no sound could be heard. Great, it was early enough. Thank the creators that she could keep her cell phone during the crog's attacks and that its alarm still worked.

Without losing a second, she jumped out of the bed and dressed up. She would wear a white dress from Aikka's sister wardrobe and a cloak, so no one would notice her around the palace.

Once ready, she didn't even try to open the room's door and went directly to the window. She was really a morning person, so she would wake up early everyday, so it didn't surprise her, the fact that Athan would always put a magic shield, just in case. Though she wanted to try some nourasian spells she had learned recently, she had to convince herself and focus on her mission that day.

Slowly the human climbed on the window and went down to the gardens, grabbing some branches she memorized from the last time. Keeping silent, Eva walked to the southern tower of the palace, which could be perfectly seen from her room. There she sat and waited, observing the lake that was about 100 meters from where she was.

The sun soon appeared and the starts couldn't be seen anymore. Then she heard it; he was awake. The red-eyed girl knew the exact sound of the prince waking up, even when he was a few levels over her. It was a soft moan at first, then a deep sigh and a minute later he would yawn and get up.



Eva had been planning this for the past three days. She would get to see him, at any cost. Her body and heart were always fulfilled with his tanned face, and her mind was never able to keep him away. Aikka here, Aikka there. Aikka, Aikka, Aikka. What in the name of the avatar was going on with her!?

It was like an obsession, but at the same time it wasn't. She had "fell in love" with some singers or star racers pilots before, but after a time she always realized it was only obsession. What she was feeling for Aikka now wasn't an obsession. It was like what she had felt when her dad was kept away from her in the crog's ship. She needed to see him, to check on him just to be sure he was fine. And just seeing him fake a smile every time he sees her was NOT enough.

Well, time to go back. As she walked, she picked up a flower, distractedly put it on her hair and continued to think about the nourasian.

Yes, she knew those were faked smiles. And she also was aware of what he was doing. Training, meetings with the nobles, studying and organizing groups to attack the Crogs and get his sisters back.

She could not and would not take it anymore; otherwise her head was going to explode.

Finally, she climbed back to her room and waited until her "mentor" came to guide her to the dinning room. Of course, she had to hide the flower in her hair that would be later found by a maid under the blankets of her bed.

**Later that day**

Oh my God…

She… loved it. Eva felt like a spy or a crazy fan girl at that moment, but she didn't care. Watching Aikka training was the best. He was very agile and fast, also he was concentrated the whole time in the fight and that made him look more handsome than ever.

Until now, her plan was a complete success. She had been following him from the morning, after breakfast. She was sure her heart had never ever beaten so fast and violently during so much time. It has already passed four hours and still wasn't bored of looking at Aikka. That weird feeling had took control over her and there was no way back.

A jump in the air. Wow, she loved it when he did that. It was really weird that she wasn't blushing at all. Maybe she didn't do it because of his expression. Yes, that was it. He was concerned more than concentrated. His eyes were not looking at the surroundings but at something in his mind, she knew.

Guilt again, huh?

The real problem was that now that she could see him and be near, she wanted to help him. Something inside her would cause her pain anytime he groaned in pain or frustration, anytime he cleaned sweat from his forehead, anytime he seemed to be working too hard. And she hated it.

Canaan decided to leave. Eva was sure he realized that the prince was occupied with something more important than practicing a few movements. When she saw him moving, she ran as fast as her legs could, until she heard the old man's steps far away.

She walked back to her place, behind an elegant curtain that covered the entrance to a huge room, decorated with swords and purely made of wood. There she put her eyes back to Aikka, who was still training. His dagger was flying faster and in a more dangerous way than before, as if wanting to hit a real enemy, a really hated one.

Suddenly, his serious face disappeared and he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. At the surprise, Eva let out a gasp, and after that instant she had someone holding her shoulder against a wall and a dagger in her neck.

It didn't take long for the prince to notice who it was and let her free. A deep emotion made his heart melt.

-My princess- he whispered. Dear Lords, it sounded great to call her like that after a whole week missing her. But realization immediately hit him- what are you doing here?-

-I think it's me who should make the questions- she answered, with a strange tone in her voice, as if she was angry and happy.

-What do you mean? - He asked confused.

-You know what I'm talking about. Aikka, you are avoiding me!-

This didn't surprise him, anyway. He knew that this moment would come sooner or later. Prepared for this argument that he had imagined so many times, he answered:

-I don't intend to be rude, but you may be aware of my duties as a prince. Also, the king is preparing a mission in order to rescue my sisters and I'll be participating-

-Oh, don't tell me! - She exclaimed with sarcasm- and what about me? Or is it that the human friend you just saved is not important?

-I apologize. I must admit that I've been too busy for being with you and…-

Bad use of the word "busy".

-So you're too busy for me! Well, well I wasn't expecting that from you, Aikka-

There was no need to be a genius to guess this kind of conversation would end up badly, if it still was a conversation. It was better to leave before that, he didn't want her to be angrier.

-Excuse me- he said coldly, bowed and turned around.

The prince took his dagger again and continued practicing, but not as concentrated as before. Not long after that, he felt a pair of red eyes glancing at him, but he just ignored them.

Eva was over raged. Her chest hurt more than the time when she thought he was a traitor. She just sat in the ground and continued looking at him. Surely her whole body was burning in fury. 

But apart of that, she hated the way he had treated her, it disappointed her. She wished to see him and talk to him so badly she never realized how he could react. In the other hand, she had imagined he would come out with his apologies and good manners, and she had already created a request he couldn't reject and would make him at least watch over her more carefully from now on.

She got up and tied a part of her dress in her hip, for freer moves. Thinking she was just playing, he directed his attacks to another place; but then one of his fists was stopped by her hand. With an incredible velocity, she kicked his leg and almost made him lost balance, while he softly punched her in the arm and put her down the ground.

Not daring to approach more, he stood up and left her lying there. Their eyes met once more while they talked.

-What was your intention? - He asked with a serious voice.

-I want you to train me-

That was the last thing he would have expected to come out her mouth. His blue eyes widened, not believing what he had just heard.

-W-What!?-

-What you heard, prince Aikka. I want you to train me-

-Why do you wish such a thing?-

-I have my reasons- she simply answered, as if it was only a game of who has more secrets.

-I won't do that, Molly. If it's a fight in the coming war what you want, I can't allow it-

-Why not? I know Kai's room and I could see some of the headquarters in the ship…-

-Don't ever think about it!- He yelled, which scared Eva a bit- you can't get involved in this-

-I'm not only a girl, and you know I'm stronger than everyone thinks-

-I know that. And that's why I can't let you be injured again! - He continued raising his voice.

No, he would never… He had decided since he saved her from Kai that he would never let her be near the Crogs again, even if he had to give his life in exchange. He couldn't lose her.

Anyway, this last comment made Eva madder. Why everyone thought of her as a weak girl? Her father, Stan, Koji, Jordan, Canaletto, Kai, and now Aikka! She always believed he was her true rival and friend, the only one who considered her a pilot apart of a female or a teenager.

-Who do you think you are talking to!!- she yelled back, making a sudden move that let some air trapped in Aikka's throat.

The human showed him the bandages and scars that were still in her knees and arm, under the dress' fabric. If that wasn't a proof of her strength, then nothing would.

-You forgot I surveyed? I'm alive Aikka! Kai did not touch me nor killed me. Doesn't it mean something for you?- she screamed, holding her tears back. All those horrible memories almost made her want to die.

The young prince stood there, silently thinking. His ears went down violently and his lips pressed against each other, remembering what he had to do to take his princess out of there. She was just too much precious to let her put her life in danger again, even if what he was about to say to convince her would make him lost her forever.

-You're just a human; this has nothing to do with you- he said as he looked directly into her eyes- You are useless in this war-

Only the slap was heard after this. And finally the tears came out.

**Well, yes! I'm back. Sorry for not updating in so long! I'll work harder this time, okay? I hope you liked this chapter, actually the end was going to be happier but I liked more this one. By the way, I think this story is going to be shorter than expected, but don't worry, there's still left a lot to read. So please don't forget to comment and see you next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm back! Sorry for taking so long (blush) but finally school is over and I'm free! Well, here is it. Chapter 10 might be a long one, I hope you like it. Thanks a lot to all my reviewers :) I love you guys!**

**By the way, this "word" is a thought and this -word- is talking.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers series or its characters and this story is purely fan-made.**_

**Chapter 10: Prediction**

A soft growl came out his throat while he sat in the ground. Immediately, a piece of fabric was thrown over his face and fell in his crossed legs. Blue eyes met crimson ones as the girl that owned them walked away, apparently distracted.

The young prince followed the girl with his eyes, as he cleaned the sweat from his face.

"_Nice move"_ he thought, slightly irritated. Eva was acting in a very ingenious way. She seemed to plan everything and it was a success.

He knew her just too well to not notice what she was trying to do.

After their fight, she had been spending the past two weeks with many activities; all of them perfectly planned. She always made sure to be in time for breakfast and dinner; to meet with the king every morning, in order to tell him about Earth's situation and the Crogs' ships. She also talked with the queen as if she was her own mother, learning more about the nourasian's culture; as she did with Athan in her lessons.

But her best move was to visit the warriors while they trained, almost the whole day. Of course, she always managed to visit her human friends, have lunch with them and help to heal some of the refugees with the nourasian nurses.

Aikka was able to realize every of her moves, but never said a word to her. Not that she was going to talk to him. All this had only two reasons and he knew it very well.

First, reach the confidence and friendship of the whole palace, so she could participate in the war with the Crogs.

And second… to stay away from him.

-Prince Aikka- a sweet female voice took him by surprise. He smirked sadly. He hated her to call him by that name and she knew it.

-Prince Aikka! -Eva repeated, standing before him with her hands in her hips- Master Canaan is calling you, your majesty-

He stood up slowly, right in front of her, really close. She looked up to meet his gaze with a firm, serious expression; though he could sense her uncomfortable breathing.

Eva blushed slightly, looked away and walked to organize a few daggers that laid in a corner.

-You can't leave this here, I've told you! - She complained to a pair of warriors that were right next to the daggers. Aikka couldn't help but smile when she punched them in the head.

**That night**

Silence. The only thing that she had feared the most since all this started. She knew he wouldn't talk anymore, so it all depended on her.

-Dad, do you like it? - She asked the man sitting next to her.

Don Wei made a gesture that she couldn't understand and continued eating that weird green soup.

-It's different from what we're used to eat back on Earth, but it's surely tasty-

-I remember Eva also said something similar to that the first time- the queen said, giggling.

The human smiled weakly and turned to say something to the king, who was sitting on the other side of the table.

Eva sighed silently, so no one would notice. At least, she was able to keep the conversation up. She didn't want her father or Aikka's parents to know that they wouldn't talk to each other, and the prince seemed to cooperate a bit with this. Though there was nothing in the world she wished the most than to hear his voice talking to her.

If she was feeling desperate two weeks ago, when the prince would only fake smiles and train the whole day; now this was a torture. The pressure that she felt in the bottom of her chest every time Aikka appeared in her mind was unbearable; as if her heart was about to break into pieces. He had hurt her really badly.

Useless. That's what he called her. Why? It was just too cruel. She wasn't an object, she was a person! There was no way she would let him go alone in that war. What if he…?

-Maybe Eva could cook something for us sometime- queen Nori said. This took the girl by surprise.

-Hum… I guess I can, but I'm not sure if you would like it- she automatically answered.

-That would be rude, we should at least try it- said the prince, who hadn't spoken until now. Was his voice always that emotionless?

-Then it'll be okay- Eva said, not looking at him.

After that, Don Wei, king Lao and queen Nori kept talking about human's traditions, like marriage and holidays. The nourasians seemed very interested. This gave her a lot of time to think.

"_Aikka"_ a voice in her head said _"You need him, you're going crazy"_

"That's not true_"_ she couldn't tell if it was the desperate part of her mind, which would always appear whenever it could.

"_You know that I'm right. Why don't you just give up and apologize?"_

Now she was sure, it was the evil part of herself. That stupid voice that always made her sad, angry and guilty. Maybe she was really crazy. She was arguing with her own mind!

"Shut up_"_ she ordered.

"_You must apologize. After all, his sisters were kidnapped because of you"_

"I'll fight by his side, no matter if he wants me to do it or not_"_

"_He went to help you and the Crogs punished him"_

"It's their fault!" she mentally yelled.

"_If you say you're sorry and that you won't get in his way again, he'll forgive you"_

"I don't need him to forgive me. I only want to help him_" _she bit her lip.

"_You need him so badly… Did you forget about last night? You were calling his name out loud"_

"That means nothing!" she blushed furiously.

"_You're such a liar…"_

Eva suddenly stood up, her eyebrows trembling and her cheeks burning. Everyone stared confusedly at her, even Aikka.

-I'm sorry… Excuse me- she whispered as she made a reverence and left.

**Aikka's POV**

He barely listened to what his parents were telling to Eva's father. He was always glad that his parents couldn't read minds as he could. He allowed himself to take a look at the girl that was sitting in front of him.

"_Don't you want to know what she's thinking?"_ something in the back of his head said. Probably his mind was tricking him. Again.

"I've never read her mind_"_

"_There's always a first time for everything. You have wanted to do it lately"_ the voice insisted.

"Maybe it's private, it would make no good_"_ he tried to ignore it.

"_Maybe it's about you"_

The young prince clenched his fist at this. Of course, this fact was a constant temptation.

"It's her business, not mine, whatever she thinks_"_

"_But you want to know. She wouldn't even notice"_

"She might be planning something and I don't care about it at all"

"_Are you sure? You can't block her out your mind anymore, right? She's even in your dreams"_

"I'm only worried about her"

"_Then why don't you stop her from getting everyone's support? Then she would come back to your arms, like you wish her to do"_

Now, that was weird. Wait a second…

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"_You know what I mean, you dirty minded prince"_

He was about to complain when a fast loud sound made him jump in his chair. He couldn't help but look at those red eyes, that looked fulfilled with something unknown for him.

Eva only whispered something and walked away. He did the same, making a slight reverence, not even caring if he had permission or not.

--

The corridor was empty at first sight, but it was difficult not to see that red hair. Aikka walked slowly, approaching to the girl that was sitting in the ground a few meters away from the room they just left. She had her head between her knees, breathing agitated.

-Eva? - He dared to say her name.

Her head moved as her eyes looked at him, surprised. She looked away, blushing a bit more.

-Leave me alone- the human girl said as she got up. Something was shinning softly in her cheek.

Before she managed to make a single step, he took her by the arms so she had to face him. It was like electricity running through them when they touched.

-Why are you crying? -

She tried to escape, but he wouldn't let her go. In fact, something inside him kept growing, like fire; he wanted her right there.

_"In my arms"_

Eva realized he was closer than she wanted him to be, actually she didn't even want to see him, especially in that moment; so she pushed him away. Silence.

-Eva, please answer me. Is it my fault?-

Ignoring the question, Eva turned around and walked as fast as she could.

-Let's stop this, Eva-

But she kept walking, almost running, as he followed her. She wasn't able to see the real meaning of his words. He actually wanted to finish their fights.

-I just want you to be safe, Eva. Don't you understand? - His heart was beating hard, as if expecting something to happen. Couldn't she understand his reasons?

-You don't have to fight, Eva. I'll protect you-

They were about to reach her room. He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted her to say something, to look at him, to be close to him. With two long steps, he was in front of her, but she stopped right before bumping into him. Her eyes looked at the beautiful ground. He sighed.

-Eva, I won't allow you to fight-

-Damn it…- she whispered.

The nourasian blinked curiously.

-Eva, what …?-

-Damn it, stop saying my name!-

-What's the matter with you? - He asked, though it was really a stupid question. It was more than obvious that she was mad.

-I don't need you to agree with my decisions! - She yelled, tears forming in her eyes from the rage.

-I won't let you…-

-Didn't you hear me? I'll do it anyway- she closed her mouth, pressing her lips to each other- you're… useless to me. There's nothing you can do. Forget it, okay?-

He just remained silent until she slammed the door shut.

There were no lights anymore when he was aware of the pain in his legs. How long has he been standing in there? No idea. The only thing he knew was that his heart hurt, making it hard to breath.

So that's how she felt when he told her that… Hopeless, empty.

He was barely able to go to his room, in another tower of the palace. The way from Eva's room to his own seemed shorter than the way from the door to his bed. Anyway, he didn't want to reach it, not yet.

In two minutes, he was lying in some kind of bathtub, made of ceramic and silver. His bathroom had a large window, which let the moons' lights reflect in the hot water. He tried to not think and focus on anything else, but she was everywhere.

In the stars and moons which reminded him of her cheeks. In the sky as black as the dye in her hair. In his skin, that had such a strong contrast against hers. Even the white walls reminded him of how pure and precious she was for him.

Finally, when the water was getting cold, he went out and wrapped a towel around his hip and sat in his bed.

Why couldn't she understand his feelings? Eva was completely stubborn, wild and yet there was beauty in her acts. Was she what they called a _free spirit_? No, she was more than that for him. That's why he would do anything to keep her safe, but he just realized he couldn't defeat her. He preferred to let her do anything she wanted and in the right moment, he would talk to his father so she wouldn't participate in the war; now it was too late.

But she was better than he expected. Her tactics where really well-thought and on top of that, he was aware of the fact that if he dared to hurt her again, she wouldn't come back to him. Eva wasn't the type that gave up.

His muscles started to relax while he dressed up with a long white shirt and brown pants. He jumped in the bed and covered his chest with the sheet.

Maybe when you feel heart-broken you get more tired than normally, since it took him only a few minutes to fall asleep, and he wasn't that kind of lucky person.

He could bet he saw something moving in the darkness, but it was probably because he was starting to dream.

Damn. The pillow he had beside him was crimson. Just like her eyes…

-Eva- he softly whispered.

**--**

_She was walking in a long corridor. Nothing could be seen in that place. Why this place looked so familiar? Like somewhere in her dreams, or rather from her nightmares._

_The light had been dominated by darkness, as if the walls could absorb it, hide it, destroy it. Before she was aware of it, her legs went faster, until she was running. Slowly, she noticed a soft light in the end of the way. It was… blue?_

_How could she run that fast? Her body acted on its own and she didn't care, all she wished to do was to reach that light. Why was her heart beating so fast?_

_Then she saw it. A door with some odd shine, like a shield. Some words came out her mouth as the door slowly opened, words that she didn't know, that she couldn't understand. When she went inside, she felt more and more familiar with the place._

_Blue eyes looked at her worriedly from a dark corner, silently telling her to leave. There were chains covered in blood around his neck, ankles and wrists. Instinctively, she tried to release him, but then started saying strange words again. Just then, she noticed that she had nourasian clothes. _

_Suddenly she saw them. The eyes she had feared for weeks, right behind Aikka. And before she could even scream, the life escaped from the nourasian prince._

--

-Aikka! - The human girl cried in her bed.

Her eyes opened in horror as a deep fear took control over her. Her body was trembling like never before, as when she dreamed about her deceased mother. But this time it didn't feel like a dream.

It was just too real, too frightening. She hugged her legs, trying to stop her shaking, but it didn't help at all. Aikka, Aikka, Aikka… she could only think about him. She wasn't sure about how she managed to stand up and walk to the door, which didn't have any charm in it.

Eva felt almost like a child going to her parents' room because she had a nightmare; but she didn't care. As she walked, trying to remember the way to the prince's room, her breathing became even more violent. There was a deep anguish burning her chest. Why? Aikka was fine, right?

She opened the door that she recognized as his, her lungs hurting from the running, her heart jumping inside of her.

A soft sigh came out her mouth when she saw him, sleeping calmly. She couldn't help but approach, remaining silent. Her right hand was near his ear, barely touching his soft cheek, which had some of his dark brown hair on it. She just loved to be right there, without arguing or glaring at him.

-So you actually came, human-

Her heart skipped a beat. Eva turned her head, but her mouth was soon covered with a hand. She tried not to be scared, maybe it was just another dream.

"_Please God, let it be only a dream"_ she thought, panicking.

-Oh, but it isn't a dream, you fool- a cold and harsh voice whispered in her ear.

Unfortunately, she knew that voice better than anyone else. She felt an arm around her waist, turning her around. Now she was face to face with the worst of her fears. She fought to be free, but the crog only tightened his grip.

-I see you remember me- he chuckled- I'm glad that you came after all, Eva. This way we can leave sooner-

Kai smirked slightly at her, in a way that almost made her want to die right there. It was the same expression he had in her dreams. He turned her again as he walked to Aikka's bed.

-So tell me- Kai said while approaching more and more to the nourasian- why don't you help me get rid of this?-

Eva's eyes widened in terror. The crog was now holding her hands with his, forcing her to grab a blade over Aikka's chest. She couldn't breathe anymore; her tears were running down her cheeks as her heart stopped when the blade touched the prince's neck.

"_No .No. No. God NO! "_She mentally begged.

-What about we cut his neck first? Or maybe his heart? - Kai guessed tranquilly, as if deciding about something unimportant. He turned her again, looking her in the eyes- Don't be so scared. You'll wish to be him when my Master is over with you-

This had to be a dream, a fucking nightmare! Aikka couldn't die. No…he wouldn't die.

-Ai…- she tried to say, but Kai pressed his hand harder to her mouth-

No, she wasn't useless. She wouldn't leave him die.

Eva fought with all of her strength, but the crog prince only smirked more. No, he wasn't going to die! She had to save him, no matter what, no matter how.

She couldn't let go of him now…

Kai's eyes opened fully. This was surely something he never expected. The girl in his arms was desperately biting his hand. Though it was kind of painful, the thing that caught his attention was the fire in her irises. It was exactly like in his deceased mother's eyes when she looked at him or her husband.

Before he could realize it, his hand was in her shoulder instead of her lips. She actually seemed surprised too, but then her legs were in his lap as she agilely jumped in the air. Kai reacted, but it was too late for that.

-AIKKA! - Eva shouted as hard as she could, as she fell in the ground.

His blue crystal eyes opened, detecting the danger instantly. There was some blood in his chest, but he didn't feel weak when he took his dagger from under his bed and attacked the crog.

For what seemed like only seconds, they fought extremely fast, trying to kill each other. The princes barely breathed, avoiding the other, moving with an abnormal fierce. Kai was a bit slower than Aikka, so he knew he couldn't defeat him now. In a single move, he took the nourasian by the arm and threw him to the other side of the room.

Aikka stood up in a blink, but Kai was already gone.

**Later that night**

-Are you okay? - A male voice said from behind.

Eva sighed, as she recognized the soft voice that she loved so much. Aikka sat by her side, in the garden's ground, which was now completely dark. How could she be in such a place after what had happened?

-Yes, I'm better now. It was only a cut- she said as she felt the prince's eyes over her hand, which held her bandaged shoulder.

It happened to be that when she tried to save him, Kai unconsciously stabbed her near her collarbone. Luckily, the guards came in Aikka's room only a minute after the attack. Eva was glad that he was perfectly fine, but he wasn't as pleased when he noticed that the blood in his chest was hers. He felt worst when he saw the tears that filled her face.

There was a short silence while they stared at the nourasian moons. He put his own hand in hers as a smile formed in his lips. It had been a long time since they last talked or even touched each other.

-Eva… about what my father decided- Aikka started, but was interrupted.

-Listen Aikka- the human looked away- I already know what you're going to tell me, so save your breath-

The prince looked at her stubborn expression. There was no way he would blame her for being mad at him. He had ignored her for nearly a month, argued with her, glared at her, and on top of that, she was injured because on him. He smiled guiltily, which confused the girl.

-You don't understand. I was about to tell you…- he tried to say.

-That you are not going to train me and won't help me control this…powers or whatever they are. But you see, it's the king's will, and you're still a prince-

He couldn't help but smile again, feeling a jerk. Eva was truly amazing. There was no one that could understand him that way. In a normal situation, he would have said all those things. But not now.

After Eva was healed, there was an emergency meeting. Don Wei almost had a heart attack when they told him that his daughter had been attacked by a crog, and the queen only stopped yelling from fear after a nurse checked Aikka.

The king instantly knew that Eva's dream was connected to what had happened and he decided, along with Don, that the girl should train with Aikka, in order to discover if she had any kind of prediction power, since he was an expert in the area of mind reading.

-Eva- he whispered, taking gently her chin between his fingers- I was about to tell you that I accept my father's decision-

It took Eva a few seconds to recover her voice. Was it real?

-Are you serious!? But…- she doubted and gave him an unsure look- why is that?

He sighed deeply as his hand traveled from her chin to the star in her cheek, then to her neck and stopping in the back of her head. He pulled her closer, so their foreheads were touching. Eva blushed at this contact; they were too close.

-I…I can't take it anymore, Eva-

This single phrase made her shudder, though she loved the feeling of this short distance. It was like nothing in the world existed but Aikka.

-I'm truly sorry for all the pain I caused you. Probably I don't even deserve to be your friend now-

Their eyes suddenly met. Eva blushed furiously, but the crimson in her face disappeared when she detected a deep sorrow inside her friend. He wasn't teasing her, this was serious.

-I hate myself for making you suffer. I reject it so much…- his voice sounded desperate, like he was about to cry – You showed me that you're strong enough, but I still want to protect you-

Now his hot breath was in front of her mouth. She didn't know what to do; it hurt her to see him like this. The only thing she could do was to remain silent and hug him, his head resting under her chin.

-I forgive you- she tried not to cry, it would only make things worst- I understand-

- I don't want you to be in danger and yet it was you who saved me this time -

For a moment, they stood right there, just sitting in silence. Before she could move, he took her by the waist and pressed her against his body.

-I'm sorry for acting like this. I just missed you too much- he said, now more calmed.

-I know- she whispered as she caressed his neck- you don't have to act like a prince in front of me-

He enjoyed having her body so close to his own. This girl was so perfect, every curve, every word and every beat of her heart…He only wanted to be with her, as near and as long as possible.

She smiled, feeling the heat of his body and his only presence. Even if it was dangerous or incorrect, she let him caress her shoulders, back, waist and even her hips. There was no one else that she wished to be with but Aikka.

-Thank you- he said, taking her by surprise.

They separated slowly, almost painfully. She smiled at him and blushed once more.

-Actually- she said as the prince felt the warmth of her body disappear-I missed you too-

And then she decided it, right before waving her hand and going back to her room. She would protect him with her own life.

**That's all for now people! I hope you liked it, because i'm not going to update for a few weeks, but i'll hurry up. Try to understand, i've got 4 stories to write and one more to translate.**

**This chapter was all lovey-dovey and dramatic, i know... maybe i'll make them suffer more xD naah, poor things, i'm not that evil. If you think this is interesting, you have NO idea of what's coming :D**

**Thanks a lot for reading, guys! please, review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMFG! How long has it been since I last updated a chapter? God I'm so sorry!!! I hope you can forgive me guys :( the last year of school sucks… Anyway, remember I said there would be an M chapter? Well, here it is! By the way, it's full of intense emotions, so be prepared.**

"**T_houghts"_**

**-Dialogue-**

**Hope you like it. Please comment! :)**

_**Warning:**_** rating M.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Oban Star Racers series and have no right over them. I only own this story and the original characters of it.**_

**Chapter 11: Powers**

Run. Run. Run.

It seemed like her whole life depended on running now. She was always late for something or had things to do.

Two whole weeks had passed since Aikka's father decided that she needed to take lessons with his son to control her "powers", though she still doubted she had that special ability.

Every day was the same and she still wasn't comfortable with her schedule. At morning, very early, she would have breakfast with Aikka, his parents, her father and Rick. After that, she had to go to her lessons with Athan about the nourasian culture. Then, she had to go and help the nurses and maids with the survivors of the escape from the Crogs' ship. There, she would spend some time with Lizzie, Kyle, Sarah, her baby and all her friends and have lunch with them.

That day she was very busy, so she could barely eat.

Later, she would go to train with Canaan and the nourasian warriors, whom were helping her to learn the basic nourasian fighting style, though the mentor seemed to dislike the fact of teaching it to a woman. Anyway, she had some kind of friendship with some warriors and they appeared to like her very much.

Finally, until sunset, Aikka and her would meditate and try to work out her mind. After all that, she had dinner with him, or she would just go to take a bath and fall deeply asleep. It was a miracle she hadn't ever fainted or fell asleep during the day.

-Lady Eva, you're late! - Canaan exclaimed when she arrived to the room in which she and the warriors had fighting classes.

-I'm really sorry, sir- she said, breathing agitatedly. She didn't even try to give him an explanation, it was useless with Canaan.

-Sit down- he commanded.

She obeyed, took off her shoes and sat by Enan's side, a young 14 years old warrior, who was very friendly with her.

-Hey- she whispered to him, who replied with a discrete smile.

That day the class was pretty calmed. Canaan decided to give their bodies a break and told them to meditate in order to concentrate vital energy in their hands and then in their weapons.

-Now, Lady Eva, can you help me? - Canaan asked after a while.

Oh man… She hated when the mentor called her in front of the class. That was his favorite way to punish her, since she was late most of the time.

That kind of lessons were entertaining for her though, because she appeared to have a talent with the arrow and when she told Aikka, he acted like a proud father. She also seemed to be good with the sword.

-Lady Eva! - The teacher exclaimed.

Damn it… She stood up immediately and bowed deeply in front of the old man. That was a tradition among the nourasians.

-Here- he said, almost calmed, as she looked at him. He gave her a brilliant dagger.

-First you have to canalize properly your power. If you can make it, then you must control it and when I tell you to, you can use it as I say. Is that clear miss? -

As he gave her some more instructions, the old man gave her the "I'm serious about this" look.

Everyone was silent, especially Eva. Something big was going to happen for sure.

-Now, focus. Can you feel the energy that travels through your body? - He asked.

She closed her eyes, breathing slowly, really slowly. After a few seconds, she felt her heart beating, the air in her lungs, the blood running in her veins, and finally the energy coming from her own soul, the feelings hiding inside of her…

-Yes, I can- she answered.

-Try to put some on your hands and extend it to your weapon- The nourasian told her, though his voice sounded far from there.

Eva made a great effort to obey, and it was pretty simple to do so; but she felt as the energy in the dagger moved and she feared it would come back to her body. Something was wrong… Her heart was beating just too fast and many feelings came to her, taking control over her. What the..?

-In this moment, the dagger is another part of your body- the mentor explained, and it seemed to be true. Eva was more aware of her existence than ever and also of the energy kept in every thing in that room, and also the emotions her soul kept inside of her.

-Open your eyes and attack- said the voice of the old man.

She did so and suddenly she found herself in the real world again. Her arms and legs trembled as the young girl felt dizzy. A second after that, or less, she found a new energy in front of her. Instinctively, the dagger cut the air in that place, following the movement of the person that she was trying to attack. Unexpectedly, it was all blurry but the face of her opponent seemed a bit like… Canaletto's.

Her eyes widened as her whole body followed more furiously that person. She had to stab him. Canaletto. Canaletto. The monster that killed her mother. The demon that was the worst of her nightmares… She had to kill him.

"_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him!"_ A voice said in her mind.

She tried even harder to stab him. Her breath was fast and dangerously agitated. Her chest was burning. She hated him. She had to kill him. She had to take revenge.

When she thought she was about to reach him, she was thrown in the ground by a pair of hands. Those hands were exactly like Canaletto's, dirty and nasty. She didn't want them. Eva fought with all of her strength but another pair of dark, bloody hands forced her to stay where she was.

Suddenly, all her energy, the violent feelings, her will, her desires, her consciousness, everything was gone.

-That's enough, Lady Eva- Canaan shouted, which brought her back to reality.

She blinked many times, trying to recover. When did she start crying? And why? Why was she sobbing a few seconds ago? She found it hard to breathe, her lungs hurt badly.

-Lady Eva, do you recognize me? - A voice asked. She couldn't answer, her lips wouldn't move.

-Answer me! - The voice insisted. It was noisy, so she had to make an effort to understand it.

The human sat down, feeling very dizzy and for the first time she looked at many pairs of eyes. All of her classmates were observing her, some with their hands near her body, as if expecting her to do something.

-Lady Eva, do you know who I am? - The voice said again and this time she could recognize it and its owner.

-Master Canaan? - She asked, kind of confused- What just happened?-

No one said a thing, though it was obvious that everyone had an opinion.

-You were not able to control your energy, though you did very well at first, I must say-

At this Eva remembered that the nourasian had said, in the first minutes of that lesson, that concentrating vital energy was dangerous, because it was a main and natural objective to defend the body, so the energy itself usually tended to attack anything in its way.

-Did I hurt someone? - She asked, observing carefully every person around her.

-No, we could stop you. I fear I had to extract some of your energy to do it, so it's natural that you're feeling weak-

The man made a pause as he helped her up, watching her reaction. Luckily, she was able to stand on her own.

-It's enough for today. You can leave- he sighed deeply- well done today, lady-

Eva rested her back on a wall for a few minutes, still confused. What did she just do? Canaan never had that kind of expression before. Did she do something wrong? But, he said she did well so…

-Thank God- Enan said, sitting near her- as we're done for today, you can go get some more sleep. You look like you're about to…-

-Are you kidding me? I have to go meet Aikka- she yelled, realizing how late she was. Again.

When the girl moved so incredibly fast, considering what happened to her, he stood up to help her; but she ran naturally, as usual. Enan followed the human with his eyes, who was trying to put on her shoes. She looked very pale.

-Eva, you're trying just too hard. Maybe you should rest more-

-I'm perfectly fine- she declared, finishing the conversation and running out of the room, as all of the students started to whisper, surprised.

Enan sighed, observing the human until she was out of sight. He sat on the floor, near his sword and sighed again.

-She left? - A voice asked behind Enan. He turned around to find Evan, his twin brother. Enan nodded.

-She's going to collapse soon, there's no doubt- Evan said with a concerned look, sitting by his brother's side.

-I know, and she is trying so hard… , By the way, have you noticed…- Enan started but closed his mouth, knowing that his brother could guess what he was thinking.

-That she seemed like she was possessed?-

-Exactly-

-Yes, it's like she's trying to kill someone that nobody else can see but her-

-You two shouldn't worry for that- a new voice continued the dialogue, Khye, the best warrior in that class, who was leaning on a wall near the twins.

-Why is that? - The brothers asked at the same time.

-Prince Aikka is training her mind, remember? She's probably in the fear phase by now-

-That's right, but what if…- Evan started.

-She can't defeat her worst fears? - Enan continued.

-As long as they're only in her mind, she'll find a way to fight them, as we all did- Khye said.

-And how can we know if she isn't going to try to… - Enan started this time.

-Defeat them in real life? - Evan finished.

**Later**

- No, no, no! Oh God no! - She screamed in terror while a bloody figure of her death mother approached to her.

-Focus! – Aikka's voice reprimanded her mentally.

She reacted. This time, she looked at the mental figure of her mother right in the eyes, with determination, even when she felt an intense coldness in her chest. Those terrifying eyes were… Black?

-You're not my mother! - She said, more to herself than to the woman in front of her- My mother is already death and… I can't do anything to help it-

The figure disappeared instantly, due to her strong tone. Eva breathed tranquilly again, taking some fresh air, keeping her eyes closed. That surely was a hard thing to say.

-That was pretty good Eva, you're getting better at this- Aikka said telepathically- now let's continue, try to be prepared this time-

Eva made an angry sound with her throat while closing harder her eyes. She hated to fail so many times with the same trick, and especially after failing in her class with Canaan.

No, she couldn't think of that or Aikka would notice. After all, she didn't have the courage to tell him.

She had to get over with her fears that same day; there was no more time to lose. The first attack to the Crogs would be in just a few more weeks and she needed to learn more as fast as possible.

In that instant, many voices started calling her name. She found their owners behind her, Don Wei, Rick, Lizzie, Kyle, Enan, Sarah, Evan, all of them calling her desperately for no reason. An icy air touched her when she saw the chains around their necks.

-They're fine; I won't let the Crogs get them ever again. They're fine- she repeated many times until the vision was gone.

She breathed deeply again, preparing herself for the next mental vision Aikka would send her. This thing of fighting her fears in her mind, the place where they were created and could appear freely, was a really hard activity for her. She hated it but could understand why it was necessary.

Also, it was a weird thing to do. Anyone who didn't know what they were doing would think that the human and the nourasian were simply meditating, since they would only sit in the floor, face to face, and hold their hands with their eyes closed, for hours. Anyway, she was glad it was Aikka who would see her worst fears, though it was still embarrassing.

Meanwhile, Aikka was thinking about what to send to Eva's mind this time. She was truly good at this, though she didn't know. It took him about two months to learn how to get over his fears, the worst two months of his life.

The pressure was so terrible that he had nightmares every night. He was sure that Eva was living the same things he and all of the nourasian warriors did. He felt kind of guilty for having to teach her those things and for reading the deepest parts of her mind and use her fears against her during practices. The only good part of it was that he was able to spend some more time with her and it was also a way to protect her. Crogs wouldn't be able to hurt her mentally, at least.

-Eva Wei- a strange voice said in his mind, also in Eva's. A voice that he hadn't sent or created.

-Here you are, my dear child- the voice appeared again. What was happening?

Suddenly, the voice had a body, a dark, enormous and horribly familiar body. Canaletto.

-Why are you here? - Eva asked, unexpectedly, starting to shiver automatically. It was just a vision, the worst vision Aikka had ever sent to her.

-I came to take you. It's time for you to serve me- the monster whispered.

-I won't go anywhere. You're not real. You're death- the human answered, with a slight tone of panic in the voice, trying to sound brave.

A vision, a vision. He was just a vision.

-Are you sure?-

Only those words made the poor girl shake and breathe violently. Of course she wasn't sure. The image was so real… She wanted to stop, but wouldn't. She promised to herself to keep on, no matter what. That day she had to fight all of her fears.

-You're not here- she barely said.

-Are you sure? - Canaletto repeated.

She kept silent again, holding back the tears that tried to come out. It was just a vision, a really horrible vision, but an illusion anyway. Maybe if she told Aikka to stop…No. No, she couldn't!

-You can't escape from us- the demon said.

-Us? - She asked intrigued.

In that exact moment, another body appeared in the vision, a big, deep black body, with a well-known face in the head with a bare neck.

-Yes, both of us- the new image of prince Kai answered her question.

-Y-You aren't here, you two aren't real- Eva said to herself but terror was taking control over her.

-Are you sure? – The images asked as the vision went completely dark.

---

-Eva! - A voice, a sweet voice said. It sounded far away. Maybe she was asleep. Maybe she should wake up, but she felt so tired…

-Eva! - The voice repeated, and it sounded clearer this time. She noticed a tone of panic in it. It was a bad thing that such a sweet voice had that tone.

Unexpectedly, she felt something weird, something warm in some place of her body and also something else, cold. The cold thing disappeared as soon as it placed itself in her head, but the warm thing… What was it doing? It was on her mouth and now it was almost hot. The feeling disappeared for a moment.

-Eva, please wake up! - It was Aikka, there was no doubt. He was scared for her, but why? She was fine, wasn't she?

She felt a warmness in her mouth again, her lips to be exact, passing through her throat. It was scary, why wouldn't she move?

- Obey him- a new voice said in her head. She couldn't force herself to ignore it. It was stronger than her.

Then, she opened her eyes, waking up, breathing heavily like it was the first time in her life.

-Eva, are you alright? Answer me! – Aikka said in her ear. She found herself in his arms, her legs resting on her bed.

It was like her body was useless. Of course, she could feel, see and breathe, but she was too tired. She made some effort to nod, as strength came back to her body.

Aikka sighed relieved, while caressing her cheek.

-I was so worried. Thanks to the creators you're fine. I thought... I didn't know you were so weak that you could collapse like this. Dear Lords, you should have told me Eva- the prince held her closer to his chest.

-Tell... you… what? - Damn, she couldn't even talk properly!

-You nearly fainted in Canaan's class! I saw it in your memories. And now this... Why didn't you tell me? - He talked slowly.

The human turned her face; she didn't want to talk about that. This day was pure crap to her. She had failed in every important thing she had to do.

-You're doing very well. You shouldn't be ashamed- he guessed what she was thinking.

-That's not enough- she whispered stubbornly.

-You're wrong- the nourasian said- you're learning things that no one has ever learned this fast-

She didn't even look at him, she was just too mad. Why did he have to see what happened in her last lesson!?

- It usually takes around three years, are you listening? Three years! - Aikka insisted – You still have a month to learn it all and you're already half the way-

She kept silent, slowly starting to react to his words. The young prince took her in his arms and carefully made her sit down, as he sat in front of her.

-Can't you see that you're pushing yourself too much? - He said in a low tone, taking her shoulders with his hands.

His gaze made her remember her father, Rick, Lizzie, Canaan, Sarah and everyone's faces in the past two weeks when she mentioned her training. Worried, sad, cautious faces.

-But I don't care. I'm okay, Aikka - she answered.

-How can you be so sure? What if you die in the war?-

- I'm not going to die so easily-

The prince breathed deeply and fast, trying to control himself. He couldn't be mad at her but sometimes it was too much for him.

Eva felt weird, Aikka was too close from her, in that kind of place in which they could be found by anyone, though the door was always closed; but she didn't care. All she wanted was to stay there, though.

-I don't want to lose you- he whispered.

Instantly, Eva turned her face to see him. What did he just say? At this, the nourasian realized his words.

-You're important to me. Plus, you have your father and your friends...- he continued.

-But, Aikka I...-she tried to say something.

-No. Listen, I know I said I would help you but I'm not going to do it if you force yourself this much!- he yelled.

He put a hand on the star in her right cheek as his blue eyes glanced at her. Finally, he sighed and stood up, walking to the door.

-Think about it, please. I'm going to bring you some medicines- he said before closing the door behind him.

For a second, the human was in shock. Her mind was completely blank. How weird.

-Whatever- she said to herself, as she came out of the bed.

Aikka had never yelled at her like that. Anyway, he could worry as much as he wanted, everyone could worry, but she wasn't going to stop. Now she only had to fake she was doing well until she finished her lessons.

She took off her long shirt while thinking about how to trick everyone about her training, since she was pretty bad at acting and hiding things, though she could trick her own father during the races in Oban...

Suddenly, the door opened completely.

-Eva I forgot to...- prince Aikka started to say.

When he noticed that the girl before him was half naked, his mouth closed. Something unknown inside of him started to burn, traveling from his chest to his hands and legs.

Really slowly, he approached to her, looking into her eyes. In that moment he realized how much he wanted her, how much he desired her. As soon as his skin touched hers, he couldn't control his instincts anymore.

Eva didn't know when his warm hands touched her exposed shoulders, or when he took the shirt in her hands and threw it away. All that existed was his body, so close to hers, and his intense gaze.

Unexpectedly, he leaned his face, still staring at her; his hands caressed her forehead with care, then her chin and her hair. A finger touched her trembling lips. He dared to kiss her cheeks, making her blush a bright red.

He touched her neck carefully. His hands passed her back, placing themselves in her hips. Eva closed her eyes, not knowing what to do, while pressing her lips to each other, until she finally sighed shyly, as he kissed her neck.

He stopped at that sound.

What was he doing? This wasn't right, even though he wanted so badly to continue.

"_Don't stop"_ a voice said in his mind _"You know you want it"_.

His hands couldn't move. He had to stop. He wouldn't forgive himself if he dared to hurt Eva this way, but he wanted her...

"_Do it"_

He stared at his princess a bit longer, but he couldn't find the strength to stay away from her. Then his body started to move on its own, approaching even more to the girl, more and more. He wanted her... Right now.

---

Eva found herself lying on the bed, with her heart racing inside her chest. Aikka was now on top of her, looking so confident... Why couldn't she tell him to stop? Maybe she didn't want to stop.

The prince then passed a hand through her hair, moving it around her shoulders until it placed in her neck. She couldn't help it when he pulled her closer and kissed her.

His lips burned hers, moving tenderly and almost violently on her mouth, taking her breath and still it wasn't enough. She took his face in her hands, trying to be nearer, taking his neck, pulling his hair. She couldn't think. All she wanted was him.

This was so different from that time in the Crogs' ship. It was deeper; it was free, wild, addictive...

Suddenly, he took her wrists and pinned her, though he didn't know why. He had no control over his body.

Then he placed his right hand in her legs, slowly feeling her warmness from her thighs to her ankles, going all the way back once, twice...

All Eva could do was to try to breathe normally, but it became impossible due to his kisses.

-Ai...- she tried to say, but was interrupted by a new kiss.

In that moment, a hand started to travel back to her thighs, but this time it went to her waist and, surprisingly, inside her bra. The human moaned, blushing.

Dear Lords, how much she wanted him!

She could feel his heart racing almost as fast as hers. Suddenly, the nourasian stopped kissing her as he pulled her legs up, still caressing her thighs.

He was gasping furiously while he placed his body in the space between the girl's legs and started to kiss her again, less violently.

Eva realized what could happen next, but the sensations she felt only made her want to keep on. She wanted Aikka, no matter if he didn't love her; she only wanted to be there.

Finally, her pants were thrown to the floor along with his shirt, and the prince held her hands with one of his, as the other touched her breasts and his lips kissed her ears.

Unexpectedly, she remembered something odd, unpleasant.

At that time in Kai's room, he did something similar to her, but why was she thinking about that?

She felt something warm in her right ear that made her gasp. Aikka licked her ear again, making her gasp again.

"_Stop. I have to stop"_ she heard Aikka's voice, but his lips didn't move in that moment.

"_I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you" _his voice said again.

What the hell was that? Something was definitely wrong. The prince was not talking; in fact he was too busy with her neck at that time.

The human fought to think clearly, though it was so hard due to what she was feeling.

"_This is a mistake"_

Wait a second... was it even possible that she was...?

Oh God, she was reading his mind!

-Aikka, sto...- she tried to say, but he abandoned her neck to kiss her lips once again.

"_Eva, forgive me, forgive me"_ he kept thinking.

-Listen please...- she tried again, but he held her chin instantly to kiss her deeper.

"_You've gone too far now to stop"_ a new voice could be heard. She knew that voice.

"_She's scared, I have to stop!"_ Aikka's voice replied.

"_You must do what you're told"_ the new voice said and Eva recognized it instantly as her body shivered with pure fear.

It was the Crog prince, Kai.

With a sudden movement, a hot hand caressed her waist as the other traveled to her back, taking her bra off.

She had to stop him; it couldn't be like that, not with Kai between them.

-Don't you...! - She yelled, but her lips were trapped once more.

She felt her bra disappear slowly and she tried to cover her chest, but one of the prince's hands held hers as his eyes looked at her, now only filled with lust.

No matter how hard she tried to scream, he was just too strong. What could she do? She was going to be raped by Kai... in Aikka's body! She had to stop this...

Then, surprisingly, Eva calmed down and started to kiss him back, slowly and tenderly. This made the prince stop for a second, just to grin and kiss her even more. His hands let go and held her cheeks, almost lovingly. She covered her breasts with her arms but he noticed it instantly.

Then, when the prince was trying to expose her chest one more, she reacted and moved to a side, getting away.

-STOP! - She shouted, finally escaping from his lips.

The nourasian woke up, opening his eyes, being unable to move anymore.

His princess was under his body, blushing brightly and looking very scared.

-Great Lords, what have I done? - He asked to himself, kneeling in front of her and getting away, still in shock.

At this, she realized it was her Aikka who was speaking, not Kai.

Feeling nervous, she tried to approach him, but he moved far from her. Suddenly, he saw her naked chest and turned his face, ashamed. At this, the human covered herself with her arms.

It was strange. Even when he was possessed just a few seconds ago and almost raped her, she wasn't scared. She understood and didn't want him to be mortified.

-It's okay, Aikka- she whispered sweetly, approaching more to the side of the bed where he was.

He didn't move, but sighed, maybe with relief. Right now, he hated himself for doing such horrible things to his princess. She surely was an angel for talking to him so easily.

A soft hand touched his cheek, which was burning with his shame.

-Look at me- she said, making him turn his face.

There she was, blushing, with teary eyes, beautiful and pure as ever. He moved his arms to touch her, but stopped instantly.

-You can touch me, don't worry- she said, smiling. Once she said that, her arms hugged him tightly, as if she wanted to be consoled.

-It's okay- she repeated.

As he carefully started to hug her back, he felt every part of his body regretting what he did. This made him hold her closer, though he wasn't quite sure yet if he could do that.

-It was Kai, not you- Eva said.

How could she know!? He separated a bit from her to look at her face.

-I don't know how, but I heard it all- she continued to explain, not realizing the way the prince was staring at her- guess I do have those "powers", right?-

- I beg you to forgive me. I truly regret what I've done... - he talked for the first time, clearly- please, believe me-

The human girl smiled sadly at him. She hated when he said that kind of things.

Then, she finally realized his gaze, so deep and unsure. She knew what it meant.

Both her hands placed in his cheeks as she closed her eyes, to give him a soft kiss, which slowly turned into a deeper one. His lips moved on hers as if it was a caress, so different from a few minutes ago. It was quick and lovingly.

He held her to his chest and respectfully covered her with a sheet.

-I was possessed by prince Kai...- he said, more to himself.

-How is it possible? How could he...? - She started to ask but the change in his expression answered her question right away.

-I was forced to train some of them- he declared- in order to keep my family alive-

Aikka kept silent, expecting her to blame him for that, to scream, to push him away and run, to cry, anything except for what she did.

-I understand-

His eyes widened. That woman had to be an angel. How could she forgive him after all that happened!?

-I don't deserve your kindness- he said, letting go of her.

-It wasn't your fault, Aikka- she replied, holding him closer.

-Surely I didn't want to help the Crogs but... this time, at first I... did mean to touch you-

This made her blush more than ever. Those were really strong words... Yet, why would he always want to blame himself for everything?

-But you never wanted to force me. I heard you, remember? - She told him with a smile.

"_I don't deserve it, not your compassion, not you"_ he thought.

-You deserve much more! – She yelled.

Both looked into the each other's eyes with surprise for a minute.

"_Seems like I really have powers"_ she told him mentally, hoping to hear his answer.

"_I knew it"_ he answered, pleased, taking her left hand.

In a second, he realized something, something he knew since the moment he first saw her, something that was so obvious from the very start... Why did he try to deny it for so long?

Eva stared for a moment, believing she was imagining that strange smile in his face, but after a second she smiled back, leaning to kiss him again.

He held her face near his as they kissed, caressing her hair and cheeks.

Maybe it wouldn't be of any help, but he wanted to say it out loud, now that he was completely sure...

-I love you-

---

-I truly regret this failure, master- prince Kai kneeled.

In that exact instant an enourmous figure appeared in front of him, darkening the room.

-No need to explain yourself, prince. You're not useful to me any longer- the nasty demon yelled.

-NO! Please, master, I beg you! – he shouted desperately.

The young Crog tried to remain calm but as soon as he tried to stand up, electricity ran through his veins, making him scream.

-Your only punishment now is death- Canaletto spoke with a strong, scary voice.

-I have... I have a s-solution... m-master! -

Almost instantly, the torture stopped and the Crog gasped desperately for air, with his bones and muscles beating painfully.

-What are you saying? - The demon asked, barely intrigued.

-Maybe kidnapping the mother of the new heir to the throne of Nourasia isn't the right idea-

Unbearable pain again.

-How dare you doubt of my plan? Have you forgotten that I'm the timeless one!? - Canaletto yelled, making the pain disappear slower this time.

-N-Never, master. I only have a suggestion-

-Then say it!-

-M-Master, why don't we trick the nourasians? –

He stopped, waiting for a new ache, but as it didn't come he kept talking.

- I'll give them back their princesses in exchange of that human you need. Surely she'll agree and once she's here, I'll make her pregnant with the child that will give you your life back-

The demon looked at the prince with his terribly black eyes, distrustfully.

-And what will happen to your goal, prince Kai?-

-Prince Aikka will come for sure to rescue that girl. Meanwhile, my army will attack the palace and the royal family will die, along with the prince that I'll kill myself-

For the first time, Kai saw that horrible demon smile, in a deformed and sick grin, but it was an indication that he would survive a bit longer.

-Very well then-

**Sorry guys, that's all for now! For those who didn't understand it, Kai and Canaletto are working together to destroy the nourasians. Canaletto only wants his body back (for now he's just a presence, or rather a nightmare, don't know how to explain it) and for that he needs Eva, since her destiny was ruled by him since she was born and they're connected somehow (remember chapter 26?)**

**Now, as he can't take her life (he tried that already and didn't work, remember?), he'll take her child's life. Which child? Well, the child Kai tried to make out of Aikka and her by controlling our poor nourasian prince. That way he would rule over the nourasians (because he would have the heir to the throne and the princesses) and his "master" would have a new body when he possesed the baby's body.**

**You know the new plan so I won't explain.**

**Well, now it's time for reviews! Thanks a lot for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, which was a hard thing to write. I had to take a cold bath to finish Eva and Aikka' scene (blush). Please comment!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Well here it is (at la****st!!) I'm truly sorry for the long wait and I hope it's worth it. Don't worry guys, next chapter is coming sooner than you expect (I'm not telling you when, muahahaha xD) Hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to COMMENT!**

**Chapter 12:**** The past, the present and the uncertain future.**

It had been almost two months since the Crog's attacked Earth and since the nourasians started helping the human survivors.

The war on Earth was getting worse everyday, or so they heard. Many people were kidnapped and killed by the crogs. On Nourasia things were going pretty well, thank God the royal family had forbid crogs to go into the palace; but everyone knew this "peace" wouldn't last forever. The warriors were ready to go in a few days to rescue the nourasian princesses, and so were the prince and his human "friend".

-Hey dad- Eva said when she sat by her father's side. Automatically he held her left hand- So how's my father, doc?-

At that time, when the war just started, her father got a deep wound because a crog shot him. Hopefully, today would be his last medical review.

-It looks pretty good, Lady Eva. We already checked on it before you came. I think he'll only need another week to rest and the wound will be fully healed-

At this, the daughter smiled with the purest happiness as the father growled in a low tone. Another week doing nothing, just what he needed.

The girl could easily guess his thoughts, without having to actually read his mind (which she could do easily now, thanks to her training), so she punched him in the arm.

-Is that all? He'll be fine in a week? - She asked, euphoric.

-Yes, that's all. You can rest assured-

Oh God, finally! Now she could just stop worrying for that stupid wound. Since the first moment it caused nothing but trouble, when she had to tear her shirt to bandage it, which was also soaked with blood. Now that she thought about it, it seemed like an etternity had passed since then.

-Excuse me, may I come in?- asked a voice behind the white door of the office.

Everyone recognized the voice instantly, especially Eva, whose smile got bigger. The doctor stood up to open the door and greeted his new guest.

-Welcome, your highness- he said politely, bowing.

-Good afternoon, doctor. Good afternoon, Don Wei- answered the young prince, tilting his head a bit.

When his crystal blue eyes met his princess' crimson irises, he smiled with adoration, ignoring the fact that her father was right there, observing them suspiciously.

-Then I gotta go. See you, dad! - the human girl said immediately, kissing her father's forehead, which made the old man blush lightly.

As they saw the young couple leave, almost running away from there, Don growled a bit more, with jealousy, while the doctor just sighed.

-Our prince seems happier every day thanks to Lady Eva- the nourasian commented, casually- It's magical the way their faces light up when they meet, isn't it?-

That man was friends with Don Wei, and he liked to tease the human, since he knew Don was truly mad at the prince, because he was always stealing away his daughter, the one he couldn't see for so many years. And the worst part was that she seemed like the happiest person in the universe every time he appeared.

The man glared at him in a rude way, clearly discontent.

Sometimes he just wanted to know what they did when they were together (almost the whole day) but he soon realized it was better for him not to know, or the nourasians could accuse him for the homicide of the heir to the throne.

Well, at least she was happy.

-Yes, magical- he answered with sarcasm.

**In some place of the nourasian palace.**

-Now, tell me more about Earth. How does your...?-

-Not fair! I've told you everything I know. It's your turn- the girl complained.

The prince glanced worriedly at the maid behind his back, and as soon as she disappeared in a corner he held his girlfriend's hand once again.

-Seriously Aikka, you never tell me anything about Nourasia- she insisted, keeping a low tone.

He stared at her for some time, walking peacefully by her side. He sighed heavily as she let go of his hand when she noticed a guardian that was coming out from a room.

Great Lords, he hated that. He would hold her hand forever if he could.

-Very well then. What do you want to know?-

At this the girl became silent for a few seconds. She had a lot of things she wanted to ask him.

-You see, Athan taught me a bit of Nourasia's history, but there's a part I don't really get- the human explained.

-You want me to explain it to you?-

-Actually... it's more like I want you to explain the whole stuff to me- she smiled and held onto his arm when the guardian was gone.

The prince also smiled, pleased to see her so enthusiastic.

-Come- he whispered, leading her through a few corridors, as fast as they could.

They soon found themselves laughing and trying to go faster than the other, until they were running.

Every day had been like this for some time and it was wonderful, there was no one that could possibly be happier than them.

They would always find time to be together and hide, anywhere, it didn't really matter the place as long as they were alone. Though two weeks ago Eva also confessed she loved Aikka, in the same way he loved her, they didn't want people to know it, not yet. Anyway, it wasn't a secret for anyone, it just wasn't official. Even the king and the queen noticed how much time they spent together lately.

Anyone would notice the way they stared at each other, like no one else existed, or sometimes you could see them running in the gardens.

Finally they stopped in front of the door of Aikka's room, breathing agitatedly. Here they were safe most of the time. Unless a maid came in the wrong moment.

After the nourasian made sure the door was perfectly closed, he turned around to find Eva already sitting on a fancy chair that he used to study, and which she happened to like very much. She had her chest leaning against the back of the chair with her legs crossed, facing him.

-So, will you tell me about it? - she asked right away.

He sat on his bed, as close to her as possible, though with more formality.

-I suppose Athan told you about the legend of Sekai and Nura, am I right?- he started patiently.

-Yep. They're Goddesses, twin sisters. Sekai created the planet and represents justice and courage. Nura created the people, and represents love and compassion. They give the nourasian their powers on every spell and they have the shape the two moons that orbit the planet-

- And what do you know about what happened after the creation?-

-Hm... Not too much. I know that Sekai and Nura created the original royal family, King Shu and Queen Keyil. When they disappeared, there were a few wars until princess Harin, their only child, appeared. She ruled the planet alone for 10 years, until she fell in love and married Canon, a young warrior. After that, there was a long period of peace- she made a pause, trying to remember something else, but that was exactly were Athan had stopped the lessons.

-Excellent- the prince admitted, impressed of how much his princess knew about his planet.

-That's when the Crogs appeared, right?- the human asked, almost whispering. She knew Aikka hated them more than any other thing in the universe, especially after they took his sisters away, and even the word "crog" would make his expression change.

There it was. His smile faded in the blink of an eye. But she was just too curious, so she remained calmed, hoping that maybe he would tell her something about that. Of course, he was the only one she could ask, since nobody dared to write one single word on any book about their "alliance" with the Crogs.

She cleared her throat and decided to help him a bit after a whole minute passed.

-It happened 50 years ago, right? They landed on Nourasia, but instead of fighting them, your grandfather welcomed them as guests and they established the original alliance. 10 years after that...-

-My father's brother was killed- the prince mumbled, clenching his fists against his thighs.

-Yeah... and...And then...-she doubted. She also hated the crogs, very much, but Aikka's reactions were faster and more violent than hers.

- My grandfather had to remain in the throne for another 7 years, since my father was still too young to become King-

"_That must have been tough"_ Eva said in her mind _"Having your only brother killed and then having to become the King at 16"_

-They though they could manipulate him easily, since he was already too old- the prince continued, whispering with pure hate in his voice- But surprisingly he started a war with the Crog Empire-

For another minute, the young nourasian was focused on breathing. Then she knew it was time to stop. She stood up and sat on the bed, by his side. Automatically, he put his arm around her waist.

-Hey... Forget it. I know what happened later-

Yeah, not long ago she lived that same situation, when she asked him about something Athan mentioned to her when they first met, right after the kidnap of the princesses. The nourasian had told her that Aikka was "dangerous" when he was angry.

In that moment she didn't believe it and managed to go after the prince and calm him down. But after she asked him about that matter, she became aware of how violent he could really be.

-I'm sorry- the prince started to apologize. That was a bad habit he had and it truly annoyed her, since he never did anything wrong.

-No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Don't apologize, okay?- she stopped him right away.

He slowly let his head fall on her legs, as she blushed a bit and instinctively began to caress his soft brown hair. Another bad habit that she was beginning to bear, or rather enjoy. Every time he was stressed or tired he would rest on her lap, which made her feel strongly embarrassed. He even fell asleep like that once.

He didn't say a word for some time, while he also caressed her, drawing lines with his fingers on her knees.

Eva remembered that last week, when she asked him about what Athan told her, he was like this too.

He looked as if he was afraid about something. Her reaction. Was she really that important to him?

He confessed that after his grandfather attacked the Crog Empire, 40 years ago, the war was extended until his father became the new King, when he was Aikka's age. He tried to stop it and it worked for some time. But then, after his youngest child, princess Sekaryu, became 7 years old (Aikka was about 14 years old) the Crogs attacked the nourasian palace.

His older sister (the original heir to the throne), princess Kahli, tried to protect him and ran away with him, since her father was already taking care of her mother and her little sister. Though she was a strong adversary, she was only 16 years old, and she was badly injured.

He fought to save his sister's life and as soon as he found an opportunity, he took his dagger and stabbed the Crog that attacked her. Of course, he regretted his actions immediately.

When Athan found them, along with some other nourasian warriors, princess Kahli was unconscious and Aikka and the hurt crog himself were trying to stop the bleeding from the man's arm.

Luckily, the Crogs went back to their planet and no one died that day.

-What are you thinking? - she heard his voice suddenly.

She smiled, realizing why he asked her that. She wasn't caressing his hair anymore and she was sure that her expression was pretty serious. He looked very serious too.

When he finished his story, he looked just like that, but much more afraid. She told him right away that she didn't care. Whatever happened in the past didn't matter to her. She loved him and nothing could change that.

-You can find that out anytime you want-

-Reading your mind without permission would be rude. Your thoughts are private- he said as he stood up to face her.

-Well, that's true- she kissed on the cheek- Thank you for being so considerate-

And before she realized it, their lips had met and they were already kissing tenderly.

Eva had never been so happy in her whole life. She loved to be with him, she loved to hide with him, she loved to kiss him, she loved Aikka; but more importantly, he loved her back.

The prince felt like he was in the sweetest dream any person ever had, and he would have given anything so he could dream forever.

Right now he had no idea why he tried to deny for so long his feelings towards her; even on Oban he already knew she was special to him. If not, why would he betray his own people just to be by her side?

Maybe it was just fear, the uncertainty, the doubts. It didn't matter anymore; all he knew was that he was madly in love with Eva, and she also loved him.

He also loved to hide with her, take her anywhere, so no one would find them. It was as if every day he tried to hide her from the whole world. He only wanted her to be his and his alone...

-Aikka!- he heard her exclaiming, surprised.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, who was blushing a bright red and gasping. Was she lacking for air? Was he too tough?

Then he noticed what startled her, but didn't find the strength to move his hands immediately. He knew he should have apologized right away but he couldn't, it took him a few seconds.

-I'm sorry- he said, also blushing.

-I-It's okay- his princess answered, looking away, really uncomfortable with the situation- Hum... I think I have to go; I have my lessons with Canaan-

-Yes, it's true. I'll see you later-

Without even answering, the human opened the door and left. He could hear her fast steps in the corridor. He waited for her to be far enough and then hit a wall, blushing more than before.

Great Lords, was he stupid!? What was wrong with him? This had been happening for a short time now, but it was getting worse every day. It wouldn't be a surprise if she refused to approach him later, or maybe tomorrow.

He had the habit of touching her when they kissed, especially when she was the one who started; but nothing perverted, just the back or the neck, that was all and she actually seemed to accept it. But these days he had been unable to control his own hands.

Today was her breast. Again.

He had no idea of the reason, but he just couldn't stop himself, it was like his whole body wanted to cover every inch of her beautiful and perfect skin, so no one would see her except for him. He wanted to be the first and the only, if possible, to touch her, at any cost.

This was pure instinct, animal instinct; but it was just impossible to control it! In this kind of situation, he just wished he could kick his own butt. What if she ended up hating him!? He just wasn't that kind of person!

The prince sighed, resigning. He really needed to take a cold bath... Again.

**That night at Eva's room.**

The young girl sat in her bed, staring at a table full of papers, which also had a mirror with a golden frame in the wall.

She shyly looked at her reflection, observing her own body, every part of it, carefully. She studied every curve in her hips, her flat belly, her firm legs and even the way that dress touched her skin.

Then she noticed it was useless. She was a woman, so she wouldn't understand what men loved so much about a female's body, what made them want to touch a girl so much. She sighed deeply.

He did it again, after their training that evening.

That day they finished with her lessons for her "powers" and she felt very proud of herself, and relieved since she was reaching her mental and physical limits due to faking she wasn't tired during her lessons.

She only leaned a bit to give him a short kiss and suddenly they were kissing passionately, holding each other. Everything was fine until she found one of his hands in her leg.

They would always stop right there, and sometimes she had to stop him. It wasn't because she didn't like him to touch her, it felt great when he did, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to... do it. She was only 15 years old after all, and he was just about to become a 17 year old prince in a few months, though he was an adult since he became 16.

Well, in nourasian years, both of them were adults already. She was around 18 and he was between 19 and 20.

She understood perfectly why he did those things, he was a man and she was a woman, it was only natural; but every time he approached too much, she would just get nervous and step back. She hasn't even able to touch him back, even when she wanted so badly to do it.

Once more, Eva tried to discover in her reflection what was so attractive about her own body, but she couldn't. The only thing about this matter that she could easily understand was what women loved about men.

How could you not love them? The strong arms that held you so tightly, those firm lines in the abdomen, the flat muscles, the strong chest... Sure, she was just 15 years old but it wasn't like she had never thought about that kind of things.

For a second, she wondered if the prince ever thought about her in that way. And she blushed automatically.

Another sigh came out of her mouth. She decided to go to sleep, her body was begging for it.

In a few days they would be rescuing Aikka's sisters and she needed to be strong and healthy. Finally, she could help him and his kind parents with the abilities she got due to her hard training. She had to rest for the battles she might face soon.

She would get his sisters back, no matter what she had to do, no matter how she did it, no matter how many crogs she would have to kill...

---

_A soft breeze.__ Kisses. Moonlight. Tears. Pain, unbearable pain. Heat. Sighs._

_That dream again huh?_

_Once more, __there he was, in her room, perfect, staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes that she loved so much. His skin against hers. She was burning; every part of his body, the room, the sheets, even the air they breathed was hot._

_Sound moans. Sweat. More pain._

_He was just too strong, perfectly and sweetly strong. His hands were everywhere. There was no part of her body that remained untouched. She couldn't fight against that, and didn't want to. Hopefully, this moment could last forever, she wished it would._

_She wished his kisses were eternal. Aikka would fulfill her soul and she wouldn't be alone ever again._

_Suddenly his hands became too strong and tough for her. Then she noticed there was b__lood in her skin. _

_No. No__, not now. Not again._

_He held her arms, forced her legs to stay still and pressed her chest. It was hard to breath._

_She closed her eyes, trying to stop her own tears, which also turned into blood. Her sweat, the walls, the sheet that covered them, even his skin, everything was deep red. She felt the purest fear, because she knew what was coming, but was unable to stop it._

_And then, there he was, in her room, cruelly staring at her with those terrifying yellow eyes that she hated so much. His skin against hers. She was now screaming for help, scared to death._

_But she knew no one would come, no one would hear her crying, no one would save her from Kai..._

_---_

Eva opened her eyes instantly, breathing desperately as tears went down her cheeks. Her heart was beating faster than any other night. Every of her muscles trembled while her mind tried to fight against terror.

This wasn't new; she had that kind of dreams very often, almost every night. Dreams, only that. This was reality. Nor Aikka nor Kai were there. No crog was raping her. She was safe.

This time, everything was useless. She couldn't help but cry for a long time, sobbing and whispering curses.

"_Damn you__. Go to hell Kai! Damn, damn, damn!!"_ she thought, feeling mad and scared at the same time.

When she finally stopped crying, she cleaned her wet and reddish cheeks, wiping away her tears with pride.

She wasn't tired anymore, or actually didn't want to close her eyes for now. It was still a bit dark outside, but she didn't care.

The girl stood up, fixing her messed hair and went to the bathroom. There she washed her face with cold water twice, first because of the tears and then because of her blushing. She even put on some makeup that Aikka's mother gave to her some time ago.

The queen was right. She looked really pretty like that.

Next she went to the wardrobe and put on a simple white dress. She was surprised that it was short; it only covered her thighs but didn't reach her knees. Nourasian women wore only long dresses, and Aikka's sister seemed to follow the tradition, normally.

Actually, she liked that kind of clothes (thank God the princess had the same size as her), but she also hated the fact that she couldn't wear some good pants, because princess Kahli didn't have any on her wardrobe.

After that, she went out, brushing her hair with her fingers while walking in the corridors, sometimes waving to a few maids and some guardians that were working already.

Well, wearing a dress wasn't so bad at all. She knew Aikka liked it, because he was always staring at her, even when he tried not to be so obvious.

A memory in which the prince blushed when she looked at him, made her remember her nightmare. This made her walk faster and furious; she even tightened her fists.

"_I swear I'm going to make Kai pay for what he did to me"_ she said in her mind.

This was ridiculous! How could she cry so much for a stupid dream!? She had to stop thinking about those perverted things before going to sleep, definitively.

After visiting her dad and her friends, she would just go punch Evan or Enan, her friends from Canaan's lessons; that always made her feel better. Or maybe she would just practice a bit with the sword, or anything else, as long as it was violent.

Though all this was probably Aikka's fault, he was the one who was always... Well, his behavior lately made her... Yes, it was his fault for touching her like that! Wasn't he a gentleman before?

Or maybe she was just a pervert, because normally she was the one kissing him all day; also, sometimes she acted too spoiled towards him.

Then, it was her fault.

"_Whatever"_

**Later that day.**

The sun was about to settle in the middle of a valley. The day was about to end, finally.

After storming around the entire castle, Eva had breakfast and helped everyone with anything she could.

She cleaned a couple of rooms with a few maids, visited Rick, brought some ingredients for dinner, gave Aikka a short kiss in a corridor, worked with the nurses, prepared some tea for Sarah, walked in the gardens, talked to her friends and in the end she went to look for her bow, a beautiful gift that Canaan gave her in their last lesson, the previous morning; he seemed to be very proud of his first human female student. He also gave her a sword.

Both were made of a strong and light material, so she wouldn't have any problems using them in the battles.

Now she was having practice on her own with the bow.

As minutes passed, she kept thinking about her day. It was painfully slow, though she had fun with everyone, and it was finally over, almost.

Then, she started to notice a few strange things that happened to her, really weird things.

First: It was really uncommon for her not to spend much time with the royal family. King Lao and Queen Nori acted like her parents, and she discovered she liked them a lot, so she was always helping the king with something or bringing things for the queen. But that day, she couldn't see them. When she went to look for them at lunch, a nervous guard told her that they were too busy, and he didn't even want to tell her where they were or if they needed something.

Second: Normally Aikka would go get her at any time of the day to talk, walk, hide and kiss, run... Well, just spend some time together. But that day she only saw him once, and he didn't even touch her at that moment. He barely kissed her back.

At this point, she wasn't even practicing anymore. She sat on the floor, with her bow on her lap.

Third: She had a really good relationship with the nourasians and even had some good friends among them, but today, whenever she turned her head, she found a lot of people staring at her, whispering things or looking away. And if she asked something, they would answer without looking into her eyes or, what was worse, looking at her as if she was going to die or something.

So, what the hell was happening? Was it all about the short dress? Was something wrong with her face? Where was Aikka? Why wouldn't his parents talk to her?

Great. Now she was mad again. She sighed, annoyed. There was no use in shooting more arrows, so she picked up her stuff and...

"_Hello__, Eva"_

She turned around once, twice, many times but there was no one there. Excellent, now she was going crazy. What the hell was that?

"_Don't you remember me?" _the voice asked in a low tone.

Alright, that was really creepy. Maybe she shouldn't have drunk that weird juice Athan gave her during lunch; now she was having hallucinations! Not only she had to see Kai's face in her dreams, but she had to hear his stupid voice in the day.

"_I really enjoyed last night's scene"_ Kai's voice said.

Eva's eyes widened in shock as her heart skipped a beat inside her chest.

No. No. No. That couldn't be. There was no way he would be there. It was impossible! Impossible... right? She threw the bow and the arrows to the ground, ready to fight and defend herself.

"_You're right. I'm not there"_ the voice assured her.

As odd as it sounds, she felt a little relieved when he said that in her head. But then she analyzed the situation. If he wasn't there, how...? Why?

"_I'm in your head, Eva. I missed you, you know? My Earth princess"_

That nickname said by Kai's voice pained her in the deepest part of her soul. She suddenly remembered every of her nightmares, in that second in which her pleasure turned into pain, adoration into horror, her beloved Aikka turning into Kai, the man she hated the most in the universe.

"_You're not real"_ she replied in her mind, trying to remain calm, as Aikka taught her in their lessons.

"_Are you sure?"_

Oh God. Those words...

Then her mind traveled to a hidden place in her memories, only filled with darkness. That vision she had during her training to fight against her fears. Images and sensations Aikka never sent her. Kai and Canaletto, together in her mind, tormenting her.

They said exactly the same phrase.

"_No way, that was... real?"_ she asked to herself.

Then she realized there was someone else's presence in her mind. So Kai was there...He was really there! And now that he was inside, she couldn't find the strength to fight him. She couldn't remember how she was supposed to make him go away.

"_It's useless, Eva. You can't do it on your own. Not even your nourasian boyfriend"_

Crap. That was true. The last time she met Kai was when he possessed Aikka's body and he could barely control himself. They decided not to mention that to anyone. It was like a taboo.

"_Oh, by the way, didn't you want to know what happened to your charming prince and his family?"_

This made her blink many times, feeling as if she was having a nightmare again; but she wasn't sleeping, she was awake, and for no reason she felt brave when he mentioned Aikka and his parents.

"_What have you done?"_she accused him.

"_How rude of you, I did nothing!"_ He answered as if he was truly offended, but as the human didn't react at this, he continued_."Now listen carefully. Here's the deal. I'll do you a favor if you cooperate with me"_

"_And w__hy should I trust you?"_

"_Remember I protected that little baby for you? Well, I never had my reward for that. The baby survived, right?"_

She remained silent for a minute.

He was right. Cassie (Sarah's baby) was fine because she begged for her life and Kai agreed to save her. She didn't want to admit it but he was completely right. Anyway, he was actually ASKING her to do something for him. Maybe that meant he couldn't harm her nor her friends, or the nourasians. At least, not yet.

"_I'll tell you anyway. Find your boyfriend in the third floor, the last door of the corridor. Don't go into the room, just listen the voices inside. That's all"_

Wait a second; was he really helping her to find Aikka? Probably it was just a trick.

"_I'm not going to trick you, Eva.__ You can go if you like. That's up to you, but you should hurry"_

"_And what do you want me to cooperate with?"_

"_You'll see. Just stay out of the protection tomorrow at night. And I promise your prince charming will be fine"_

Then, her mind was empty again. Only she and her thoughts remained there. Surprisingly, she wasn't scared at all. She was curious, agitated, but still brave.

What was she supposed to do now?

Her legs started moving before she even commanded it. She wasn't sure she commanded them to move.

When she realized it she was already running desperately to the stairs that would lead her to the third floor, but she didn't stop, she didn't want to.

It was obviously a trap, but it seemed completely unimportant in that moment. Kai was planning something, there was no doubt. If he could go into her and Aikka's mind, he probably knew many things about the nourasians' plans to defeat the crogs and stop the war.

What if he found a way to kidnap Aikka and his family as he did with the princesses? And if they were in danger? Or if they really were in that room? Did it really depend on her? It didn't matter if she was caught by the crogs; it would be much better if she died than if the royal family did.

At this thought, Eva ran faster, even when her legs and her lungs were begging her to stop. It hurt her everywhere, but the fear she felt in her heart was stronger than any other sensation she ever felt. Aikka's parents were part of her family now, she didn't want to lose them; and more importantly, her heart would break into a million of pieces if someone dared to harm Aikka.

Finally, she found a long corridor, with a single window in the end and a few doors. She was right in front of the last door in a blink. The door looked very normal and it didn't seem to be any fight or danger inside.

As the girl tried to breath slower, she listened carefully, trying not to pay attention to her alarming heartbeats.

It seemed like there was some people yelling inside.

**Alright people. That's it for now! **

**By the way, next chapter will be a bit**** more perverted (or a lot, depends on your perspective) and there will be a lot of surprises. You should remember every single thing about this chapter, especially Aikka's incident with the Crog, Eva's age in nourasian years (which I ACTUALLY calculated) and Eva's thoughts about what Kai is planning and why he needs her help.**

**Please don't forget to COMMENT! If you guys don't comment, I can't write. Seriously, I just can't.**

**Love you, see you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there people! Thanks a lot for your kind comments, they made my day! Sorry for the delay but I... Never mind, there'****s no excuse that would justify the long wait.**

**Well, hope you guys don't hate me and enjoy this. This is mostly about Eva, her thoughts and some "family time" which some people wanted to see. Hope you're satisfied with this.**

**There's a lot of drama here. **

**And please please please please please, comment!**

**Chapter 13: Sacrifices**

Oh God. Oh God. Oh Dear God...

Why was this happening now?

Surprisingly, she felt like she was about to cry, though there wasn't really a reason to cry, was it?

She could still hear their voices, yelling.

_**-**__**We cannot allow that!-**_

_**-**__**What will happen to our people if we protect that human?-**_

Anyway, her pride wouldn't let her cry until she was in her room, alone. But this time she felt like she was going to give it up for sure.

**-****It is, indeed, a fair exchange-**

**-Our warriors**** have the courage and the will to fight and protect our people, minister-** the queen said in that moment.

The queen. The sweet queen Nori, Aikka's mother, was also yelling.

**-Forgive my rudeness, my queen, but I think this is absurd. We're talking about your daughters, our princesses!-**

**-I'm**** aware of that fact, lady Suhara- **

She wished she hadn't heard such a kind woman shout like that, much less say that kind of things, and the last thing the queen said was the more painful of all. Because she didn't know how to react at the royals' words.

**-Lady Eva is now part of the nourasian people****-** declared the King.

**-She's like our own child-** said the queen.

Eva's breathing was becoming heavier. She felt a painful pressure in her chest as the first tears tried to come out.

Not yet. Not yet, damn it!

She still couldn't believe it.

The crog prince, Kai, sent King Lao a message early that day, in which he said he would give the princesses back. He promised he wouldn't harm anyone, especially the royal family, as long as they gave him what he wanted for the next day.

And that would be Eva.

What she heard in the room was the discussion about the offer. Yes, the nourasians were actually considering Kai's deal. Normally, they would have refused the offer right away (they were really honorable people) but this was a different matter.

Most of the nourasian court and nobles agreed with the idea of exchanging her for the freedom of the princesses. She couldn't find the strength to blame them, really. Truth be told, it wasn't such a bad deal.

But no matter what, the King and the Queen wouldn't give her up. They were defending her right now. And so was Aikka.

**-We can't trust them! There must be another way. Lady Eva has even prepared herself to fight against the Crogs!-** he had said, almost yelling.

Resuming, by showing her that room, Kai was telling her to give herself to him... She felt dizzy just by imagining it. She remembered very clearly the fear, the horror she went through when she was kidnapped by the Crogs.

The question was: why was he asking her to give herself if he already made the offer to the nourasians? But more importantly, was she going to give up?

She would surely die as soon as Kai got her. She knew he was working with Canaletto, for some unknown reason. And she remembered he tried to stab her the last time they met, probably by the demon's orders.

And it was undeniable that she wanted to fight against the Crogs and bring Aikka's sisters back, because it was her fault that the Crogs got them, in the first place. If only Aikka just escaped from the Crogs' ship, leaving her behind; if only she trusted him sooner and escaped with him; if only he didn't have to convince her to go...If only he didn't save her, maybe his sisters would be fine, maybe he could have saved them.

All this was her fault, she knew it.

What would she do now? Would she really have the strength to give herself to Kai?

What if the nourasians really forced her to?

No... They wouldn't. The royals wouldn't let them, she was sure. And besides that, the nourasian people had always been good with her, even Canaan, who she happened to like, as if he were a grumpy grandfather of some kind.

Maybe that was why Kai was asking her to do this. He had to know they wouldn't accept the deal... So he was trying to get the "reward" at any cost.

Then again, assuming the nourasians wouldn't force her to give up; they would surely try to protect her even more than now. And... She couldn't accept that.

What they've done for her, her friends, her father and her planet was more than enough. And the fact that the queen and king considered her part of their family... it was killing her. There was no way she could ever pay them for all that, unless she saved the princesses. That was the ONLY way.

But what if there WAS another way? What if Kai was actually saying the truth? What if he wasn't (which was probably the case)?

What if the royals couldn't help her? Their government wasn't a dictatorship after all...Nah, they would, no matter what.

Then if they did, would she bear to be protected by them, knowing that it was her fault that they lost their princesses? Would she be able to betray their decision and go to Kai's?

She wasn't the kind of person to give up; she never gave up, but now maybe she could, even if she had to die. Maybe she could leave her life behind, and the people she loved.

Aikka. Damn, she even dreamed about getting married, having his kids and living happily ever after.

Her father. They had only been together for a few months, after all those painful years...

Rick. Lizzie. Kyle. Sarah. Enan. Evan. The queen and the King.

Maybe she could give up on the revenge she had been planning for Kai, for all the things he did to her, her family, the humans and to Nourasia. Oh Nourasia, how she loved that planet.

No one else had to get hurt, right? Only her. Maybe this was their best option and...

...What was that?

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart started to beat faster and her expression changed immediately.

Were the nourasians coming for her? She didn't even make up her mind yet! Or was it Kai? Maybe he changed his mind and was coming for her now?

Eva turned her head, alarmed and with her body starting to shiver. Terror was taking over her, and it showed on her expression.

Luckily, she only found her father's hand in her shoulder. He stared at her worriedly and she tried to relax the muscles of her face.

-Whoa...H-Hey dad, what's up?- she asked, sighing with relief.

-Is something wrong, Eva?- he said, nervously. He looked like he knew exactly what she was thinking- I'm still your father, so you can tell me anything. I know we've been apart for too long, because of me, but still...-

-Dad, we talked about this before, remember?- she answered right away, barely breathing.

-That's not what I mean. It's not about that-

She blinked, surprised. Not feeling guilty this time? How odd.

Ever since they were on Nourasia, they had been talking about the past a lot. Don would always apologize to her for leaving her alone, explain how he felt when Maya died and why he never wrote or called her while she was in that boarding school.

And every time she would only hug him and say she didn't care about that. Sometimes, just a few, she would tell him about her life in that school.

And normally, he only talked to her to apologize for something. But not this time.

- Are you feeling sick or something?- she asked, as she remained as calm as she could. The tears were still trying to come out and she wouldn't let her father see them.

-I'm fine. It's you who I'm worried about-

-Wait a minute. Is this about Aikka again? – She put on a mad face at the thought.

Don would always find useful to remind her of his opinion about the prince. Just how many times did she have to tell him they weren't...doing it? He even dared to ask the prince himself about this matter, only once in a while, but he did. And Aikka barely touched her every time they had that conversation. Wonder what the hell her father said to scare him...

-No, not this time- he smiled shyly, staring at her expression- Am I really that annoying?-

-Want me to be honest?- she waited a second until he nodded- I'd like you to leave Aikka alone once in a while, you know?-

-Sorry, young lady. It's my job after all-

-No problem, dad- she tried to smile at him, but it was harder than she expected- Why are you here anyway? You should be resting-

He growled in a low tone. He hated it when she reminded him he was supposed to rest. Sometimes she could be really overprotective with him.

-Well, Lizzie and the boys told me to come for you- he answered, looking away.

-WHAT!?- she yelled, suddenly feeling her sadness fade- Oh I'm sooo gonna kill them for this! I just saw them a few hours ago! And why would they send YOU? Of all people, they send the one who's still not recovered. This was Kyle's idea, wasn't it? I mean...-

But suddenly she stopped, finding herself with her arms extended in the air, a few meters away from Don Wei.

She turned to see the uncomfortable look in her father's face. She realized it wasn't the guys whom wanted to see her.

In that moment, the urge to cry somehow became stronger, because she knew he was the one who wanted to spend more time with her. He just couldn't say it out loud, since he wasn't the kind to get emotional.

-Hm... dad, I don't think I can go there right now. I'm kinda...-

But could she deny him just a few more minutes with his own daughter?

Since she was going to be given to some sadistic Crog prince, who was working along with a demon, this could be the last time they would see each other. Though she wasn't quite sure yet if she was going to give up and go by herself to Kai.

-Never mind. Let's go- she whispered. Her tears and thoughts could wait.

Instinctively, she held his left arm, which made the old man blush.

He led her through the gardens to get to the guest's wing of the palace. Eva felt grateful, since those gardens were her favorite place in Nourasia. If she was going to leave, at least she wanted to see their beauty one last time.

**A few hours later, in the guest's wing of the nourasian palace.**

-How many times do I have to tell you? We're not... We're SO not...!-

-If you can't finish the phrase, is because you're lying! Mr. Wei, if I were you I would seriously think about...- Lizzie began to say, giggling uncontrollably.

-Shut up!- Eva yelled, her cheeks getting redder than ever- I can't finish 'cause it's too embarrassing! And why is everyone so interested about that, anyway?-

Eva had been with her friends and father for at least 4 hours now. Since she arrived, everyone gatered to see her and, as always, they started to tease her. They said it was fun to do so. And since she was in a good mood (in a certain way) she let them do it. Because this could be the last time she ever saw them.

-There's nothing embarrassing about it, little mouse- said Rick, laughing along with Lizzie.

-You shut up too, dirty old man!- the teenager glared at the ex-pilot, still blushing- Alright, I'll say it. Aikka and I are NOT having sex, okay? Got it? Are you happy!?-

-Well well, now you can rest assured Don- said Sarah, who had her baby sleeping on her lap- for now-

-No!! You too, Sarah?- asked Eva, astonished- You know what? I'm leaving! I can't take it anymore-

-Come on Eve, don't be so touchy!- said Lizzie's brother, standing up from the floor to hold the red-haired's arms.

-Actually, I think it's a good idea- said a soft female voice.

Everyone turned just in time to see a young nourasian nurse, coming from behind a blue curtain.

- Forgive my rudeness but you're all being too loud, and it's almost midnight-

-Midnight!?- Exclaimed Lizzie, who covered her mouth with her hands, noticing she was ACTUALLY being too loud- Ah yeah, right. Nourasian nights are shorter... Sometimes I just forget-

After saying that, she yawned, at the same time as her brother let go of Eva and scratched his head. Rick stood up from his chair and stretched, tensing his marked muscles. Sarah also stood up carefully; she didn't want to wake up Cassie.

-See you tomorrow, honey- said the woman, smiling. Her husband approached to the young girl and messed her hair with a huge grin. He left right after his wife.

-Hey, that's my line!- protested Rick, who was now standing next to his ex-student. The tall man stared at her messed hair and, for once, he fixed it with one of his hands.

-Whoa, unbelievable- said Eva impressed.

-Well, it's already messed- answered the ex-pilot, showing her a closed fist- Good night, little mouse-

Aaaand there it was again. That awful sensation of sadness was spreading in her chest like fire. It wasn't possible that she wasn't even done talking to her friends and she was already feeling like crying again.

Rick was surely one of the people she would miss the most if she had to go with prince Kai. He was like the big brother she never had, and actually never wanted; until she developed those feelings for the pilot.

She touched his fist with hers; breathing slowly; because she thought that if she dared to do it too fast, her tears would drench her face in only two seconds.

-See you, Rick- said the girl.

He stepped aside, as the rest of her friends waved to her and went to sleep. The young nurse smiled and left, enjoying the silence.

When Don Wei finally approached, he offered her to escort her to her room. And he insisted so much that she had to agree.

---

- Is everything alright? - he asked once they had walked through the whole guest's wing, in perfect silence.

Eva only looked at her father confusedly, unable to say a word for some reason. She made a great effort to answer him, finally breaking the silence.

-What do you mean?- she carefully took a deep breath- Of course I'm alright-

-I'm worried about you... And I can see in your face that there's something wrong- he said, with a strong voice.

She was shocked. Her eyes widened as the pressure in her chest grew more, if that was possible. Man, she always heard that parents had this ability to know things about their children but...

There was no way he could know, right? She thought she was able to hide it!

-I'm fine- she said simply.

-Eva, this morning you _seemed_ fine, and now you don't even look like it-

-I told you, I'm okay... Maybe I'm just tired-

She held his hand, pulling him, but he wouldn't move from where he was standing. He was staring at her.

-I think I can go by myself from here-

As she said this, she turned around, prepared to run away from there. Now she only wanted to escape, go to her bedroom and cry, cry like someone just died.

But Don knew she was faking.

-Eva!- he yelled.

She was startled. It had been a long time since he last yelled at her. Ever since Oban.

-You can tell me, whatever it is- he said, even though she didn't turn her face to him.

She realized how badly she wanted him to yell at her when she did something bad, when she tried to escape from school, when she refused to obey him or when her room was a mess.

She wanted him to yell at her because of Aikka. She wanted to see him blushing every time she hugged him. She wanted to see his shocked face when he realized she had good grades at school.

She wanted to be his next pilot. She wanted to work for him and win a lot of races for him. She wanted to see his proud face, sad face, angry face.

She didn't want to leave him.

The young girl wiped away the first tear that came out from her eyes.

-You know I trust you, right?- Eva turned around, with the best angry face she could fake- So why don't you ever trust me?- she said, as she fixed her expression a bit to look offended.

-Oh... Eva, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...- Don started to apologize, worriedly.

"_He believed it?_" she asked herself. Wow, her trip to Oban made her a decent actress.

-I know. It's okay, but seriously dad, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me-

-Are you sure?- he asked her, confused. She seemed to be better now, but inexpressive.

-Yeah. I'm just really reaaally tired- she faked a smile, which came out pretty well- Come on, go back to your room. Rick must be wondering were you are-

She pushed his back gently, making him walk clumsily towards a corridor. When he was already walking on that direction by himself, she let go and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

She never noticed it until now but his skin tasted kinda salty. Though that wasn't a bad thing; she liked it. Her father's salty skin.

-By the way, dad- she said when he was already going to turn on a corner. He looked at her, still blushing from the kiss- I love you-

And then she was gone.

**Yeah I'm bad, that's why I'm leaving it here :P nah, seriously, this is it.**** Hope you liked it!**

**COMMENT PLEASE! Only reviews get me in the mood to write ('cause I can't rely on my inspiration anymore), so pleaaaase say something!**

**See ya! Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

******It had been quite some time since I last updated anything on this story. This particular chapter is very very special to me, since I wrote it in a haze, never in my life had I written so fast. Also, you shall meet new characters, one of them is Cisco, an OC created by a friend of mine. Her name on deviantart is Unialada. If you want to see her OSR work I will post the link to her gallery later. **

**I must warn you, this chapter has some mature content. This is the one M chapter I have been talking about since the very beginning, so I don't want to hear any complains or anything about it. I did warn you!**

**So here you go, my friends! Enjoy and please review :) **

**Chapter 14: Changes**

Eva entered her room completely out of breath and agitated. Only once she was there and her door had been closed did she allow herself to cry. Her knees gave away soon enough and the red-head fell to the ground, her arms covering her face. She cried for God knows how long, screaming and sobbing her agony until she ran out of tears. Her cheeks were soaked with tears, even her neck. She rubbed her eyes roughly, hoping that if she wiped the tears her troubles would vanish with them.

Just when she thought she had cried enough, she tried to get up but found it impossible, and so she cried for some more time, feeling helpless.

Why did this happen to her? What had she done to deserve so many misfortunes in her life?

Eva covered her mouth with her hands as she realized she was sobbing loudly. She didn't want anyone hearing her or asking her what was wrong. What could she say anyway? That she was desperate, heart broken, because she had to make the hardest decision of her life and that for either way she chose someone had to get hurt?

What should she do now? She hadn't had the time to think about it.

Sighing deeply, the human stood up from the floor and sat in the bed, bringing her knees to her chest.

So then, prince Kai had offered to give back the nourasian princesses in exchange of her. The nourasians were actually considering the deal, though she wasn't sure if they would come to an agreement. And even if they did, it didn't matter. If Kai had contacted her through telepathy, that meant he wanted to get her at any cost, either if she gave herself to him or if he came to pick her. He had entered the palace twice, not too long ago. How hard could it be for him to do it again? Besides, for a moment he had possessed Aikka in order to harm her. That could only mean that he was close enough to the royal palace to attack but far enough to stay safe and undetected.

In that moment, Eva came to a conclusion. If he was trying so hard to get her, and would probably get her no matter what it took, then it would be easier and safer for everyone if she...

Another sob threatened to escape her lips, but she pressed them together tightly. Yes, that's what she had to do. If she let the nourasians protect her, if she let her friends get in Kai's way, if Aikka, her father or anyone else got in his way she had no doubt that Kai would get rid of them. And she wouldn't allow that, no one had to die for her sake.

As she made her decision, she stood up to change her clothes, finding that her knees were still trembling. After all, she wasn't used to giving up on something.

She stared at Aikka's sister dresses for a long time, pondering what she should wear.

_Stay out of the protection, tomorrow at night._ That's what Kai had said, but what did that mean? What protection? Did he mean that night before dawn or the next day? God, she was a mess...

In the end, she decided to wear her old clothes, from the time when she was captured. She'd feel guilty if she was taken away along with one of the dresses. She had already abused too much of the nourasians' hospitality.

Once she was dressed she couldn't find the strength in her to do anything else, so she let herself collapse on her bed. Tears fell in her cheeks once more as she began to think about what might await her in the Crogs' ship.

As time passed quietly, she noted how torn she felt between what her mind and her heart wanted from her, more than ever in her life. Common sense, along with her own temper, where yelling at her inside her head, urging her to stop acting like a kid and fight for her life, for her freedom, for Aikka, for her loved ones. But her heart told her that it wouldn't be fair for the nourasians. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone getting hurt or killed for her.

As long as no one else but her got hurt, she would accept her fate, ignoring the fear and repulsion growing in her heart. She was prepared to die if that was what she had to do to protect those she loved.

**Later that night**

In a word, he was exhausted. After spending all day and half of the night arguing with the delegates, politicians and counselors of the King, the only thing Aikka wanted was to see his princess.

When he was called first thing in the morning to have an emergency meeting with the Council, he never expected it to last this long. Now Kai had really crossed the line. How dare he try to put the nourasian Council against Eva? How could Kai have the nerve to try to make a deal with them, when he had entered the palace not too long ago to get rid of him and hurting Eva in the process?

The bastard was smart, no doubt. He knew that the Council's decisions were absolute. As long as at least one of the members of the royal family agreed, they had the authority to exchange Eva for his sisters, or do anything else they wanted. He thanked the Goddesses that his parents had remained firm against the Council's decision to take the offer. What really surprised and angered him was the fact that the royal family, especially his mother, had had to go as far as to yell to convince the Council to discard their idea. Where they idiots? Kai was not to be trusted! He wanted to help his sisters as much as they all did, to have them safe and sound in the security of the royal palace, but to do it by sacrificing an innocent life? That was utterly wrong. Did they not know what could happen to his princess if Kai got close to her?

He shook his head at the thought. No time for that. As he approached the door he knew now belonged not to his older sister but to the woman he was in love with, his features softened and his heart raced inside his chest.

He had decided it was time for him to tell her everything, not just about the meeting but everything he had been forced to hide from her lately. It was about time she knew.

He stood in front of the door and knocked softly, getting no response. He knocked again with the same result. Maybe she was asleep? He knew it was late, so incredibly late in the night that no one but him would be wandering at such an hour; but either way he needed to talk to her as soon as possible.

When he opened the door he searched the girl with his eyes, finding her soon enough. She was sitting in the bed, with her back turned to the door. Had she not heard him when he knocked? What could have her so distracted?

-Eva?-

Her body tensed at the sound of his voice, and then her shoulders slumped slightly as she turned her torso to look at him.

Only then did he notice she was wearing her earthling clothes. He was sure she hadn't worn those jeans or torn t-shirt very often during her stay in the palace, so this was unusual. He opened his mouth to say something but when their eyes connected, the words died before they could pass his lips. She stared intently at him for some time, urging him to understand what was going through her mind, and at the same time fearing he would notice. She gripped the sheets beneath her, gulping the knot that had formed in her throat.

Finally he took another step closer to the bed and then he saw her eyes, really saw them. Her eyes were reddish and her face was soaked with tears. The prince felt panic run through his veins as he stared back at her. He entered her mind so fast and resolutely, that he didn't have time to stop himself. His eyes widened at the images in his head.

He understood now why she was wearing her earthling clothes, why she had cried, why she was afraid of him knowing. Nothing else needed to be said.

She knew. Good Lords, she knew. And she had made a decision.

-No- he whispered so softly that he doubted she had even heard him, so he spoke louder- No! No, you're not leaving-

Eva remained still, looking at him as if feeling sorry, as if she had done something wrong. He slammed the door shut behind him, unaware of the strength he had used. He walked over to the bed, his heart threatening to escape his chest. Fear and rage coursed his body, and though he knew how dangerous it could be for him to lose control in front of her, he couldn't help himself when he grabbed her by the arms, making her turn around to look at him.

-Did you hear me? You're not leaving-

As soon as she felt his hands on her arms, the color drained from her face.

No! Why did he have to show up now? Why did he read her mind? She didn't want him to know, he couldn't know. If she hurt him in anyway, she wouldn't be able to leave him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to go back to his room right after the meeting was over, to sleep and wake the next day to find her gone forever. She wasn't supposed to say goodbye to him.

She wouldn't bear to have him this close to her just to leave him later, so she tried to get away from him, but found his grip on her was too strong for her liking.

-You're hurting me!- she exclaimed.

He seemed disoriented when he looked down at his hands. Had be even been aware of what he was doing?

Slowly, carefully, he let go of her and stepped back. His chest rose and fell as he breathed in deep to calm down. He had to get a hold of himself. She stood up from the bed, barely a few inches away from him.

-Why? - he asked, his voice low and tense.

-I have to- she answered simply.

-Why?-

Now it was her turn to breathe, so she wouldn't cry again. If she showed her fear in front of him, he would never let her go, and she would never bring herself to do what she had decided. The nourasian waited for her to say something, anything at all.

But she said nothing, her lips forming a strained line. To Aikka, she looked defeated, and most definitely not surprised to see his reaction. As minutes passed, he felt his own panic grow in his chest.

-You're not leaving- he said. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

-I will-

-Why?-

-I... I can't, I can't- she started, looking down- I wouldn't be able to... It's the best thing to do-

-The best thing to do?- he repeated, not believing his ears. How could she say that?- The best thing for who? For Kai? It would do no good-

-He's after me. I had the suspicion since the beginning, and now I'm sure. And if he wants me, he will get me no matter what he has to do-

-We won't let him get near you. I won't let him- the nourasian stretched a hand, for no reason. He allowed it to fall on her shoulder, but she stepped back.

-I know you wouldn't. But I... What if someone dies for my sake? A guard, a warrior, Athan, or even you?-

-That won't happen- he assured her. He tried to touch her other shoulder, finding nothing but empty air when she moved away from him- You don't have to...-

-I have to!- she shouted, not caring that her outburst would only make it harder for her to hide her feelings- I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, or anyone, just to protect me!-

-Just to protect you?- his hand managed to grab her arm once again, and this time she couldn't escape- You sound like you don't care about you own life!-

-I'm willing to die, not to live with guilt for the rest of my existence. I can't, Aikka!-

_Die_. The word made him shudder, such a terrifying word. Out of instinct, his hand tightened its grip on her arm.

-I won't let you-

-We've had this argument before. You know I will do it anyway-

- You can't give yourself up to him!- he exclaimed, as panic took over him again - What about your training? What happens to everything you worked so hard on for the past few weeks?-

A sad smile formed in Eva's lips, as she thought of how ironic this was. Aikka had opposed so much to the idea of her fighting by his side in the war, and now here he was, trying to convince her to fight. Also, she found her situation rather ridiculous. She had intended to save Aikka's sisters, and how would she do it now? By giving herself to the man she hated the most. What a sadistic sense of humor life had.

-If he comes for me, it'll only make things harder for everyone. He will kill anyone that gets in his way, you know that- she said as calmly as she could.

-Don't you trust the nourasians to protect you?-

-Of course I do! It's just...I can't help feeling terrified at the thought of any of them dying-

-They have the right to choose what they're going to do- the prince gripped her other arm, bringing her closer to him. She looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

-And so do I. I have decided, Aikka. This is what I have to do -her voice broke in the end of her phrase.

Her last words made him stop in his tracks. She refused to look at him, so he took her chin in his left hand and forced her to turn her head to him. Still, she wouldn't comply, for she had closed her eyes.

-Look at me-

Frustration was added to the mix of feelings he had at the moment, when she didn't open her eyes.

-Look at me, Eva!-

She remained perfectly still, her expression unreadable. This couldn't be happening, Aikka thought. This had to be a nightmare. Why would Eva, his Eva, make such a decision? It would kill him, he knew. If Kai got his hands on her, if she left him, he would die. He discovered in that instant that he couldn't live without her, not anymore. He had to do something, anything, to convince her to stay, to make sure she would be safe.

-I can't lose you!-

At last, she opened her eyes in shock. Crimson met sky blue, and for a moment that lasted an eternity they stared at each other. And suddenly, he pushed her to the bed.

A cry of surprise escaped her lips as she found herself pinned by Aikka's body. Before she could protest, his lips met hers desperately, urgently. He did it so roughly and so unexpectedly that she wondered if Kai was controlling him again.

She fought him, pushed him away, turned her head in every direction so he wouldn't kiss her but all effort was futile. He grabbed her face and kissed her again, his tongue meeting hers. Her eyes widened. Her fingers gripped his shirt, his shoulders, his hands; she even tried to kick him. He stopped for a moment, only to move his hands from her face to the nape of her neck.

-Stop it!- she moved her legs under his, frightened of what he might do to her if she didn't stop him –Let go!-

His lips met hers once again, but something was different. The kiss was even more desperate than before, but it soon grew tender. Taken aback by this, Eva didn't fight him. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him back, momentarily lost in the sensation. When her resistance vanished, his lips became gentler and his hands let go of her, just to travel down her sides. His fingers traced lines down her waist, stopping on her hips.

Almost instantly she discarded the option of Aikka being controlled by Kai. If it had really been the crog prince, he would have absolutely no reason to be gentle with her.

Her body relaxed under his touch, amazed at the sensations, the feelings, the amount of love she felt so suddenly.

Ever so slowly she brought her hands to his hair, first to caress it, then to free it from his crown. She carelessly threw the piece of metal and let it land wherever it wanted. She had always loved his hair and now that she had the chance, she would touch it as much as she wanted. Her fingers played with his locks, marveling at how soft they were.

He mimicked her and touched her hair, slightly tugging at it. His other hand, which had remained in her hip, went down to her thigh. She gasped as he accidentally brushed her ear. He took the chance and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She wasn't shocked this time. She liked it.

Until that moment, she had never considered the possibility that a nourasian's anatomy could be any different from a human's, but as she felt something brush her thigh she had absolutely no doubt that they were biologically compatible.

Eva dared to look up at him. She raised a hand to his face, caressing his left ear.

His eyes opened slowly, half closed and darkened with desire. Then Aikka stopped abruptly, as if he had just realized what he was doing. The feeling of his lips on hers lingered as he broke their kiss. For what felt like years he was perfectly still and if Eva had not been so close to him, she wouldn't have known if he was still breathing.

He stared back at her, horror and fear filling his features in an instant. How could he lose control in such a way? How did it all come to this? Good Lords, had he hurt her? Turning his eyes to look at anything but the red-head, he pondered if he should remove himself from her.

Eva sensed his hesitation and found herself confused for a brief moment. She knew the decision was completely hers now. If she wanted him, she would have him right there and then. If she didn't...

She ran a finger across his cheek, thinking deeply. They were both so young; they were in the middle of an interplanetary conflict. They were both scared to death, scared of losing the other one. If she allowed this, she would have to stay with him forever. She wouldn't want to live away from him after this.

And she loved him, more than anything in the whole universe. She loved him. God help her, she was in love with him! She wanted this, she most definitely wanted him.

Her lips brushed his softly, but he remained where he was, way too far from her reach. Her hands sneaked around his torso, trapping him between her arms and her chest. He couldn't escape her.

She smiled. When he didn't return the smile, she began to worry. Was something wrong? Did he not want her?

-I don't want to hurt you- he confessed, as if to answer her questions.

-You won't- she assured him, smiling even more at the absurdity of it all. Wasn't she supposed to be the one scared?

Their voices seemed out of place in that instant where words were useless, but things needed to be said.

-I love you, Aikka- she said, leaning in to kiss him again- I'll fight to stay by your side-

Out of the sudden, his expression changed from insecure and worried to confident and relieved. And then, he leaned to kiss her again.

The instant it all began, Eva knew she would remember that particular night as the happiest of her life. Nothing could compare to what she had felt when they made love.

He was beyond gentle, almost so careful that she had to reassure him a couple of times that she wouldn't break. After some time, he stopped worrying about her and simply enjoyed the moment. He marveled at the perfection of her body, a perfection he thought he would never see. She blushed deeply as he studied her for the very first time, but her embarrassment didn't last long.

She was shocked to find scars on his back, long and curved, which she guessed where from the previous battle with the Crogs, at that time when he had tried to save his older sister's life. She had caressed those soft lines the whole time. The rest of him was perfect, his skin just as dark and warm as his lips. He had showed to be a little shy and scared himself, because of the story behind his scars. She already knew where they had come from, but he explained to her that if he ever hurt her, she had to tell him immediately. According to what he had said, whenever he lost control of his emotions he would not be aware of what he was doing, until it was too late. She only smiled at him. How could he ever harm her on purpose?

And when they finally joined, she wasn't afraid. She didn't care about the pain it caused her; though he had been so worried he apologized a million times at least. After all barriers where crossed, they lost themselves in the pleasure of being together; they let their hands travel wherever they wished, their lips to join until they had to breathe again, their legs to tangle until it became impossible to move, their mouths to gasp, pant, moan and sigh as much as they could. He clung to her as if his life depended on it, and she did the same until it was all over, and even then they refused to let go of the other.

Peace filled the couple as they lay on the bed, facing each other and caressing whatever patch of skin they could reach. Aikka felt in such a bliss that he didn't want to interrupt this moment, but now that their love-making was over, for now, there where things that needed to be discussed. He sighed, startling the girl in front of him.

-What's the matter?- she asked in a worried tone, though her smile never faltered.

-There are...- he sighed again, already regretting to have to go back to the real world- There's something I need to tell you-

-What is it?- Her smile remained . That was good, because what he was about to confess might make her angry.

Before he spoke again, the prince scooted over closer to the girl and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead, thinking of how he should say this.

-I'm sorry, Eva- he started. Yes, apologizing first might be smart-I have been hiding some... important matters from you-

-Important matters?- she asked, her voice curious, there was no hint of anger on her voice yet.

-Yes. I would've wanted this to be different, and I would've liked to tell you this under other circumstances but given what has happened with...Kai- he found it hard to say his name- I think it's about time you know what's really been going on with the Crogs-

Eva blinked in confusion, not knowing what to do. He had lied to her? What did he mean by "what's really been going on with the Crogs"? Was the situation in her planet worse than she thought?

-What are you talking about?- this time her voice did sound a little annoyed. Aikka found it adorable, and scary, how her temper could trigger so fast.

-You were right. Kai's been looking for you- he took a deep breath before saying another word. Maybe if he told her this slowly, she wouldn't react as badly as he expected her to- And when he invaded Earth, you were one of his reasons for going there-

-What?-

-He is working with Canaletto-

-I know-

-You know!- he exclaimed- But how?-

-Kai... he contacted me telepathically- she felt like she was confessing a secret. The thought made her calm down for a moment. It didn't feel right to her keeping anything from Aikka- He guided me to the meeting room. That's how I knew about his offer to the nourasian Council. And he said something, something that made me think... Remember that vision I had before the attack? -

He nodded, sitting up in the bed. She did the same, not bothering to cover her body with anything.

-Kai was the one to send it to me. And he was with Canaletto in the vision, so I guess they somehow have been working together, but I don't know why. I can't even imagine how he'd still be alive-

-Me neither- the prince answered simply.

-But anyway, what was the other reason for Kai to come to Earth?- her tone became more serious and she sat straight, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

-He has...- he paused, not knowing exactly how to explain himself- Didn't you notice the Crogs took many women to their ships?- he waited for her to nod before continuing- They were captured to become... their concubines-

Eva's eyes widened in horror as she analyzed his words. Concubines?

-It seems that the Crogs have a plan to get rid of your whole race-

-What!- she yelled, almost screamed. This was not to be taken lightly.

-We don't know much about this, but apparently they capture women to impregnate them and men either become servants of the Crogs or die. The children are also kept prisoners-

We? What did he mean? Had he told someone else before he told her this information? Who else knew about that?

-It seems that the Crogs are intending to keep the hybrids that are born from those women and since they know of a mother's attachment to her children, they will keep the human children too, and if the Earth Coalition ever tries to start a war, the Crogs will probably threaten to kill the children. We have been informed that if they keep at this rate, the human race will eventually disappear, since the Empire doesn't intend to ever let their prisoners go-

Her heart was pounding inside her chest and her cheeks flushed with rage. She never thought Crogs could really be that heartless, soulless. To go as far as to rape women and take their children away from them? Unbelievable. Her mind wandered back to her previous question: who else knew about this? Before she could talk, Aikka was explaining something else to her.

-There's another thing I need to tell you- he took a deep breath, for what he was about to say was even more delicate, at least for her- When Kai took control over me, I consulted my father about the matter-

Eva felt a tinge of pain in her heart. They had agreed on not telling anyone about that, why did he...?

-He had me be checked by our doctors and they found nothing on me. But after your incident in Canaan's class, he was worried about you and asked the doctors to check on you, just to make sure. They wanted to study you, but I convinced them not to. We informed of this to the Council and they suggested Kai probably had free access to your mind. This is why I... Why I had to lie to you. I wanted to tell you, but if Kai really had...It was too risky, no one was intending on hiding it from you. Do you understand?-

-Who else knows?- she asked, her voice controlled and dangerous.

He stopped to look at her. Her cheeks were reddish, and he knew that had nothing to do with their intimate encounter, but with rage. She was mad, extremely mad. Her arms were grabbing her sides tightly, so much that he wondered if that would leave a bruise. And her eyes were pure fire, nothing less.

-My father, mother and the Council, including Canaan and Athan. Also your father and Rick know of this-

-Wait a second... What did you just say!- she yelled as she backed away- You gotta be kidding me! Tell me this is a joke-

He said nothing back. What could he say? He understood why she was so angry, she had just found out everyone had been keeping huge secrets from her.

-You can't be serious. We... We agreed on not telling anyone about your possession, and not only did you break your promise but you told EVERYONE but me!-

She felt betrayed, utterly betrayed by those she had trusted. One thing was that Aikka had lied about a few things, but her father? And even Rick? And what about Kyle, Lizzie, Sarah...

-They know. But don't blame them, I convinced them not to tell you because it wasn't necessary for you know, it would do you no good- he said in a soothing voice, though it actually had the opposite effect.

-I had a right to know! And stay the heck out of my mind!- she screamed, jumping from the bed and picking up her clothes. She felt so disgusted, so angered, so fooled, that she wanted to stay away from him. How could he do that to her?- And what about the attack during Canaan's class? Does your father know? Your mother?-

When he said nothing, she got her answer. She picked a pillow from the floor and threw it at him, although it didn't do as much harm as she wanted. She redressed herself and brushed her hair with her fingers. When she turned to look at the nourasian, she was surprised to find him all dressed again, except for the armor and crown.

-Are you happy now?- she yelled at him- You tricked me and then slept with me. How innocent of me to think that you were being honest-

She knew that phrase barely made any sense, but she didn't care. She was so mad she wanted to rip off someone's head. The only relation between him sleeping with her and his lies were that she now almost regretted what she had done. She had trusted him enough as to give herself to him fully and it turned out he had been lying from the start. Eva didn't know what to think, what to feel.

She ran away. Opening the door to her room, she ran through the halls, finding that some place in her center was a little sore from her love making with the prince.

"_Yeah, right. Is there love where there's no trust?"_

The soreness forced her to come to a stop. She knew Aikka was following her, she could hear his footsteps behind her; there was no need for her to turn around. Her thoughts kept coming, even more violently than before. Aikka had lied to her, her father too, Rick had lied too. Everyone she considered a friend lately had lied to her. Even Aikka's parents! Was there anyone she could trust? Now that she knew the truth, she highly doubted it.

Her eyes turned to look outside a window. She hadn't noticed she had ran so far in her rage, she was almost on the other side of the royal palace, where was the entrance to the gardens. She found it odd that there were no guards in that part of the palace. She remembered Aikka once told her this part was highly unprotected, unlike the rest of the place, so it was dangerous to go there without company.

Aikka... As much as she wanted to stay mad at him for some more time, she couldn't. Her mind was already arguing with her, because the reasons he had exposed for lying to her were not so implausible. It wasn't fair, yes, but then again, he had told her the truth, right? He could have chosen to keep those secrets from her forever, and she would never know.

But he told her. And she was sure he knew how mad she would be at learning this. But still, he told her.

Of course, she hated the idea of everyone keeping something from her, but really... what difference would it make if she learned earlier that the Crogs were trying to eliminate her race? It wasn't like there was anything she could do, until the battle.

Ah heck, what had happened to her? The old Eva would have stayed mad far much longer than the Eva she now was. Maybe she had matured?

Yes, she definitely had. She had taken care of a pregnant woman, a baby, many injured prisoners, she had helped the nourasian nurses; she had taken care of some business for the King and Queen on multiple occasions; she had learned how to fight properly; she had faced her death... Actually, she liked the new her more than the previous one. This Eva had a father, a lying father but that didn't matter. This Eva wasn't a softie, as the Eva from Oban had been, this Eva could really take care of herself.

And she owed most of that to Aikka. If he hadn't saved her and her friends, she wouldn't have her father, or Rick, or Sarah, or Lizzie. If he hadn't introduced her to Canaan and Athan, she wouldn't know how to fight or make nourasian spells.

She decided then, she liked this Eva far more, thought she couldn't stay mad at Aikka.

Aikka's footsteps sounded closer. She decided she would wait for him to come to her and talk about what had happened. She had to admit she had been unfair to him.

The sound of shoes scratching the floor approached even more, but she refused to turn her head. At least she would fake anger some more time.

Aikka would get there in a minute or less, and still there were no guards with her yet. Would he be mad? He probably would, he didn't like her coming to that place by herself. Why didn't that damned protection work at that precise part of the palace?

_Stay out of the protection, tomorrow at night._

The thought crossed her mind so fast, she almost missed it, but as soon as it appeared everything clicked in her mind. The protection failed at that exact part of the palace. Her heart skipped a beat, her hands trembled, she stopped breathing for a moment as she realized that she was out of the protection of the royal palace... and it was late in the night.

-Nice to see you again- a voice said, which she recognized instantly.

The last thing she heard was her own scream echoing in the silence of the palace, before she fell unconscious into Kai's arms.

Eva awoke in the most surreal situation. She felt weak, and really tired. Her limbs wouldn't move, though she still could feel, hear, smell and see perfectly. Everything around her smelled of blood and sweat, a horrible combination; the space around her was black and silver; she could hear faint whispers and sobs, echoing in that space. The last thing she was aware of was that she was being dragged by a Crog, her limbs being bruised by the hard floor as they advanced.

Instinctively, she wanted to escape but something stopped her from doing so. She still couldn't move. Besides, as seconds passed, she began to notice the chains around her wrists, ankles and neck. Also, she knew there was someone else being dragged by her side.

What the hell was going on?

The Crog finally came to a stop. As she was thrown into a cell, she caught a glimpse of her captor. She recognized him as General Taik, and beside him was another person.

The General grinned cruelly at her and left, without a word. As he turned his back to her, she could see Aikka, his unconscious form being dragged by General Taik to the cell next door.

She lifted her gaze to find a pair of eyes staring at her from behind the electrical shield of the cell. Now she could finally move.

A figure came into the light as she sat in the dirty, cold floor of her cell. She was taken aback by what, or rather who, she saw. He was a tall slim man, very pale, probably very young, with strange ears above his head. They reminded her of those of a dog. His hair was black, or at least most of it. From inside his ears and on his forehead, she could see some bits of white hair. As she stared at his eyes, she knew that she most definitely didn't know that person. She had never seen eyes like those. Such a beautiful and indescribable color... a combination between light blue and green.

He also had a tail, very long and which looked impossibly soft; and there were marks on his face that she couldn't distinguish well, but something in him looked vaguely familiar. When she met those eyes for the second time, she felt safe, for he smiled at her.

Nevertheless, as she realized what had happened, her eyes were filled with sorrow despite the sense of security this man had given her. She had been taken by Kai, just as he wanted. Now she was in his ship, probably along with most of the prisoners from Earth that Aikka had told her about.

My God... Aikka! She... God, no! Because of her he had been kidnapped too! And she didn't even have the time to apologize to him. How could she ever live with herself after that? She had to do something to fix this!

-Hello-

She turned so quick she almost hurt her neck. Eva put a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat furiously under her palm. There were another 2 people in that cell besides her. The one who had spoken, she recognized as a woman. The other one seemed smaller, so she assumed it was a kid. She looked at them with fear and curiosity and almost had a heart attack when she saw 2 pairs of blue eyes looking back at her, a distinct tone she knew very well.

-A-Aikka?- she asked, almost not believing it. But if one of them was Aikka, then who was the other one? And how did they end on the same cell, if she had just seen...?

-I'm afraid not- she had to turn around again, for this time it had been that strange man who had spoken. There it was, that soft smile of his - Prince Aikka is on the cell next to this one. My name is Cisco cor Glacies, lady Eva. Can I call you that? You may call me Cisco if you like. I will be attending you for the time being-

Cisco... What an unusual name, for a very unusual man. And how could he talk so fast?

Eva turned once more, to stare into the blue eyes she had seen inside the cell. If those eyes she knew so well were not Aikka's, then...?

-Who are you?- she dared to ask, her voice barely a whisper.

-That would be Kahli, heiress princess of Nourasia. And that is princess Sekaryu, her sister- Cisco spoke again. Eva didn't turn this time, as she stared at the woman in the darkness of the cell, who had signaled to herself and then at the little girl sitting by her side. She could barely make out any details about them, but she saw princess Kahli was very beautiful, with long hair, a dirtied white dress and skin as dark as Aikka's; and princess Sekaryu was very young, with short hair, clothes much cleaner than her sister's and skin lighter than Aikka's.

-It is a pleasure, lady Eva- young Sekaryu spoke, as her sister nodded at the human, who was shocked beyond words.

Once again, what the hell was going on in here?

**Aaaand there you go! Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writting it. See you next time! Hope that's soon. Reviews!**


End file.
